<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Must Become by LoverOfFiction2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666163">What We Must Become</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfFiction2000/pseuds/LoverOfFiction2000'>LoverOfFiction2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Legacy (Comics), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Disney Characters are Changed To Fit Better, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Kylo Rey and Syndulla are Changed, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfFiction2000/pseuds/LoverOfFiction2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Force-sensitive Imperial pilot and the son of Luke Skywalker are made to be master and apprentice. Along the way they become more to each other than what either expected. All is not well in the galaxy as a new unknown force threatens the piece that the powers that be have fought for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or my take on the continuation of the Skywalker bloodline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allana Solo &amp; Jaina Solo, Ben Skywalker &amp; Allana Solo, Ben Skywalker (Star Wars Legends) &amp; Jaina Solo, Ben Skywalker (Star Wars Legends)/Original Character(s), Ben Skywalker(Legends)/Original Female Character, Jagged Fel/Jaina Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Original Character &amp; Allana Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome Star wars fans. I am very excited to bring this story to you since it has banging around in my head for weeks now. Feel free to leave a comment with likes dislikes and and any constructive criticism you may have. Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters used in the fiction. All those rights belong to George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. The only characters I own are my own original characters. Without further ado enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>50 ABY</strong>
</p><p>Takodana was a Mid Rim World known for many things. The lush green sprawling forest are told of all through the galaxy from the high rises of Coruscant to the desert waste of Jakku. The glistening blue lakes that dot the planets' surface were a favorite vacation spot for couples and the like to spend time at whenever they got the chance to. The planets' location in the galaxy allowed it to work perfectly as a hyperspace route from the Inner and Outer Rims, causing the planet to never be without a couple hundred visitors at a time. However, these facts paled in comparison to the century old structure built on the shore of Nymeve Lake. Maz Kanata's castle was a smuggler safe haven built by the old alien during the years of the old republic.</p><p>As Maz had decided long ago to not participate in the many galactic conflicts she had seen through her over a thousand years, unsavory characters of many backgrounds flocked to the planet for a place to take a load off. On this day the galaxies most dastardly were not the only ones taking a reprieve on the planet. Outside of the hundred or so feet high Duracrete castle gates sat thirty <em>Aleph</em> -class TIE fighters. Down by the lake the same amount T-65 X-wing starfighters sat empty, reflecting the afternoon sun off off their Transparisteel cockpits. 50 years prior the two most recognizable symbols of space battle in such proximity without one trying to blow up the other would have been unheard of. However over the years following history changing battles and wars this was no longer such an unfamiliar sight.</p><p>Inside of Maz's castle the black gloved hand of a TIE pilot raised a glowing drink glass to her rosy pink colored lips. Her hazel-colored orbs swept two and fro surveying her surroundings. To her left sat an assortment of different tables, some circular others rectangular, being used for many different activities. There was a group of Twi'leks throwing back grog shots. At a table with a medley of species a heated game was being played Sabacc, the occasional curse or cheer ringing through the air. The orange jumpsuits of Galactic Alliance pilots could be seen throughout the place as well, enjoying the games and drinks.</p><p>The TIE pilot swallowed the contents of her own beverage before sweeping her eyes to the right side of the room. On this side sat more tables, patrons, and alcohol consumption. The only difference being there were multiple plush leather seats strewn together in the furthest corner of the cantina. The pilot ran a hand threw her golden blonde chest length hair as she addressed the purple Togruta behind the bar. </p><p>"Another Spotchka please", rang her soft and lazy voice.</p><p>"Make it two," a deeper clearly masculine voice said as he slid into the seat next to the pilot. The Togruta nodded her head as she went to complete the man's request.</p><p>The blonde turned her head to the man now seated beside her. He placed his snow white helmet down on the bar top as he turned towards the pilot. He had a tanned skin complexion similar to a light brown. His eyes were as blue as a clear Tatooine sky. The most striking of his features however was his stark white hair and eyebrows, looking like freshly fallen snow. His all white Mandalorian armor gleaming bright under the artificial lights of the castle completed his look. "What took you so long Avac I haven't seen you since we landed," asked the pilot as she turned to her companion. </p><p>"Well Syala you make not know this but beautiful women tend to try and distract me from my goals wherever I go." </p><p>To prove his point he turned backwards to look at two blue skinned pantoran woman. They both proceeded to wave at him, failing miserably at containing the blushes on they as they did so. Syala couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friends antics, he had been this way ever since they had meet as children.</p><p>"Yeah your right, now that I think about it the fact I haven't fallen madly in love with you yet is kinda a miracle," she stated sarcasm dripping from every word.</p><p>The Mandalorian leaned in real close and in a husky tone replied, "It's never too late my friend you won't regret it if you do." A beat of silence passed between the two.</p><p>Then as if a damn had burst the two began to laugh so hard they had to lean on each other for support. A content smiled played on Syala's lips as the bartender came back over with their drinks. Avac having recovered from the laugh the two had shared picked up his own drink and raised it in the air. "To a mission well done, the Haxion Brood won't be a problem for the galaxy from here on out!" howled Avac, his voice ringing out over the other patrons of the castle's cantina.</p><p>In unison the glasses of all the other TIE and X-wing pilots were raised in the air and a shout of agreement rang out in the room. The sounds of clinking glasses and laughter was a welcome change to ships exploding and buildings crumbling, at least in Syala's opinion. </p><p>Avac swallowed his drink and turned back towards Syala, "So what are you doing after this do you have to report back to Bastion for a debriefing or something." She considered his statement for moment. <em>What am I doing after this?</em>  For weeks she had been debating going back to her homeworld of Naboo, she was apprehensive however as she had not left on good terms with her father. "I don't know yet, taking down an entire criminal organization in one day is pretty tiring," she punctuated the statement with a sip of her drink.</p><p> As she swallowed she continued, "I think I'll ask my commanding officer for a couple days off I think earned it."</p><p>Avac's eyes lit up at her statement, "Great, Mom and Dad having been dying to see you again, come with me to Mandalore." She opened her mouth to voice her skepticism at the idea and stopped when she saw the baby Loth-cat eyes he was giving her. A groan escaped her lips as she acquiesced to his demand, "Fine."</p><p>The pure childlike joy that spread on his tanned face was almost worth the annoyance she would most certainly have to go threw on her trip to Mandalore. As the Mando rambled on about all the things they would do on their trip Syala turned, as she felt someone staring at her from across the room. She found the culprit immediately, a burnt-orange alien was peering through hugh circular goggles at the pilot. The alien was dressed in a simple vest and many pocketed pants.</p><p>The female alien was a little over 4ft tall with wispy white hair a top her head. Her face was adorned with deep wrinkles and laugh lines, giving her an aged leather look. <em>The pirate queen Maz Kanata herself</em>  Syala thought.</p><p>Syala turned back to face the bar as she waited for the inevitability of Maz trying to talk to her. <em>Maybe I can hurry up get out of here before that happens. </em>Avac had at this point stopped the creation of their trip itinerary and gazed at the woman next to him. "Sy did you hear a word I said?," She faced the male with a look of confusion on her face. "What did you say sorry I spaced out there for a minute." It was the Mandalorians turn to roll <em>his</em> as he got the answer to his question. "I said did you hear what I was saying? What you focusing on anyway that could be more important than our trip?"</p><p>Before Syla could give a verbal answer the physical embodiment of it came and climbed into the seat to the human female's left. "That would be me," came the wispy voice of Maz. Surprise sprouted across Avac's face like sunlight in the early morning. "Yyyour Maz Kanata," the sentence left the man's mouth choppy and rushed. He looked as if he was about to bombard her with question but Syala stopped him.</p><p>Maz smiled, causing her lined face scrunch up,"And your Avac Bruc and Syala Harand." Confusion now blossomed on Avac's tanned face "How do you know our names neither of us has ever been here before?" </p><p>Maz's smile if possible, broadened even further. "Tell me child, what kind of host would Ibe if I didn't know the names and backstories of all the people I let into my home?" Syala narrowed her eyes at the little alien. She knew Maz was not a danger to her but she could not help but be cautious of the millennia years old being. "I'm curious Kanata how much of our <em>backstories</em> do you know?'' The look on Maz's face was one of pure unadulterated excitement. When brown orbs met hazel Sy's only way to describe it would have to be like looking into a fountain of potential and unlearned secrets. "I know enough to be able hold a <em>very</em>  good conversation. In Fact you and I should have one in private,'' she said as her eyes flickered toward Avac. </p><p>Before either human could protest Maz had slid out of her seat and was making her way toward a set of stairs to the far right. Sy got up to follow but was stopped by a white gloved hand. "You sure about this?" He had turned into protective big brother mode and the concern in his eyes was evident. She only nodded her head once and he let her follow after Kanata. As Sy made her way down the stairs she saw the alien at the end of a long hallway seated in a small chair. For what felt like an eternity neither person said anything. Maz's words pierced the silence like an arrow through air.</p><p>"Why hide your Force-sensitivity from your friend and more importantly the galaxy?"</p><p>The human wished she could have been surprised by the question she knew as soon as she looked eyes with Maz the other woman had known. Her reply was one she thought she would never have to give "My father disliked the Jedi and Sith. He felt that almost every problem or conflict our galaxy faced was their faults." The statement hung in the air like a foul stench. </p><p>She continued "So he trained himself. He taught me fight with the force to a decent extent and how to hide my sensitivity as to not be recruited by either group." Maz mulled over the words Syala had spoken as if they had been forced out against her will.</p><p>"Your father has some very valid points, to say otherwise would be disingenuous," Maz leaned forward slightly in her seat "While yes the Sith and Jedi have caused problems for the rest of us the Jedi actively fought and fight for peace. I feel your father may have been blinded by bias and anger when not allowing you to join the Jedi."</p><p>As a child Syala had honestly thought the exact same thing. She had read the old stories about the peace keepers of the republic and could not help but think being a Jedi couldn't be that bad. Of course her father was having none of it and nipped that idea in the bud immediately. He made her run laps for hours when she voiced that particular opinion.</p><p>"You may be right but it's too late now. I already have a duty to the galaxy," she waved her hands at her TIE uniform,"and I doubt the Jedi want or need have backed Force users in their order." Maz rolled her eyes so hard Sy thought they might get stuck that way. </p><p>Maz was about to retort when both Sy and her eye's flashed up towards the ceiling above them.  </p><p>Through the force the two adepts were able to feel that thousands of lifeforms had just appeared above the planet. Sy turned to Maz a look of bewilderment on her face, "You expecting guest or something," said the woman. Maz only had time to shake her head before the entire castle began to shake violently. It stopped. Ringing silence was all that could be heard for moments. Before another shake and the muffled sound of some type of aircraft flying over head could be heard.</p><p>The pilot turned and was about to dash towards the stairs but was stopped by a cry of, "Wait!" </p><p>As she turned back to the pirate queen Sy saw her digging around in a box that had been pulled from under an old dusty table. What Syala saw next caused her to momentarily take pause.</p><p>In Maz's little hand sat a lightsaber. It was a sleek steel gray color, the hilt was 9 inches in length. The blades emitter was black and circular and gave the hilt a couple an inch or two to its design.</p><p>Questions flooded through the young human's mind. <em>How'd she get it, was she always planning to give it to me, do I even need a lightsaber. </em>She chose however to voice herself doubt. "I was only trained in using the force to fight with staffs and <em>real</em>  blades, I don't know how to use that thing," Sy rushed to tell the other woman. A grandmotherly smile etched itself on the orange face of Maz.</p><p>Wisdom that can only come from someone as old as Kanata came through as she spoke, "This is more than just a weapon. This is an extension of a force users very being, that is why only a person with sensitivity can use it."</p><p>"You have been trained well enough allow the force to do the rest child," finished Maz. Sy thought back to all her lessons, all the teachings drilled into her head as kid. None of it had anything to do with using a lightsaber, <em>he </em>wouldn't have allowed it.</p><p>With a slightly shaky hand the human took the blade, exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to rush up the stairs again. "May the force be with you!" cried out the alien as Sy made it up the stairs. The first thing she noticed was the sounds all around her</p><p>There was bellowing of different dialects and languages, the sound of blaster fire and tables being flipped accompanying the multiple screeching voices like a twin. The many patrons of the castle were scrambling out the door, pushing and shoving past people moving too slow for their liking. </p><p>Reaching out with The Force Sy found Avac rushing towards her, he had donned his helmet and had his blaster rifle out. "Come on we need to get to the <em>V</em><em>erd  </em>and jump to Bastion or Coruscant," his azure gaze traveled to the saber in her hand "Where did you get that thing?" </p><p>They made their way out the door after shoving past a couple of rodians.</p><p>"Maz gave it to me, no time to explain get the ship and I'll explain later." Avac nodded his head, and with that he blasted off the ground into the air using his jetpack. When Sy scanned her surrounding she was assaulted with the smell of burning rubble. TIE fighter and X-wing parts were strewn all over the ground alike.</p><p>The <em>very</em>  familiar sound of a starfighter laser cannons going off caused her to look up, confusion played on her face. The stairfighter looked like a standard TIE/IN interceptor, same eyeball cockpit, and missing forward center of the solar panels. It even had the same green colored blaster fire.</p><p>The thing that confused the Imperial was the fact that one side was as white as Hoth's surface while the other was as dark as the vacuum. </p><p>The shot the starfighter fired hit the hit the base of the 100-foot-tall statue of the castle's namesake. Duracrete fell like rain and the bigger chunks crushed those who did not move out of the way with a sickening <em>crunch</em>. Sy did her best not to look at the aftermath.</p><p>Blood and guts coated the ground like a thick layer of crimson paint. Sy was careful to side steep bloody chunks of the statue as she pulled out a E-11 blaster rifle from her hip holster. The Force screamed a warning to her and she leaned out the way of a blaster bolt. She could feel the heat of it as it whizzed past her check. Without thinking she fired off a shot of her own. It hit it's target dead center in the chest killing them.</p><p>As she examined her kill she was once again slammed with a wave of confusion. The fallen assailant looked similar to that of a Imperial trooper. The helmet was similar to that of imps as well. The lower part of it was broader and had two circular vent holes on either side. Just like the TIE though the key difference from this armor to standard trooper armor was the fact that one side was black and the other bright white.</p><p>Before Sy could ponder who these people were or who they worked for a gigantic shadow passed over the sun Takodana orbited. What the human saw as she looked up would be something she would never forget. It was a Star Destroyer. However, this Star Destroyer was twice as large as any<em> Imperial</em>-class Star Destroyer she had ever seen. <em>What in The Nine Corellian Hells is going on right now.</em> Shaking her head Syala started to sprint towards the forest where she knew Avac had landed the <em>Verd</em>. </p><p>She would periodically fire off shots at the black and white troopers who came into her line of sight. She tried her hardest to block out the bodies of her fellow pilots and the patrons the castle. <em>Just a little further. </em></p><p>As she neared the opening of the forest she came upon a gruesome sight. A trooper who towered over every other human at the castle and had to be six and a half feet tall, had their foot pressed to a grey Wookiee's neck. This trooper was decked out in reflective chrome armour that was stained with flecks of different colored blood. On their shoulders sat a black and red armorweave cape.</p><p>The chrome trooper pulled a more advanced looking E-11 and proceed to eviscerate the creatures face with bolt after bolt. Sy could't help but wince at the brutality of the kill. <em>Who are these guys. </em>She decided to worry about that later as she fired four bolts toward her new enemy. To her surprise, a running trend today, the bolts were deflected off the armor. They looked like nothing more than bugs bouncing off the hull of a ship. "Shavit," she cursed under her breath. The Force once again gave a warning and  she activated the saber to deflect the troopers blaster shots.</p><p>The trooper spoke, "I didn't know Fel had Jedi in his Navy,'' the voice was feminine and slightly computerized due to the helmet. Sy raised the glowing blue blade, "He doesn't." With that she charged toward the female trooper and brought the saber down in a vicious strike. Her opponent managed to step back far enough so only her gun was sliced in two. Syala did not let that deter her. She quickly swung the blade up towards the troopers head, hoping to take in clean off. This was just as successful as her last attempt.</p><p>The trooper was able to raise her forearm bracers in time to block the strike. <em>Great, it's lightsaber proof what's next.</em> Three more quick swings of the blade were each blocked and ducked as the fight continued. </p><p><em>I must be rustier than I thought.</em> White hot pain erupted across Sy's face as a chrome covered fist careened into her face. <em>Kriff!</em> The world seemed to be spinning and Sy was sure her nose was definitely broken. As Sy steadied herself the trooper pulled a long silver cylinder from one of her belt pouches. Hitting a button on it the cylinder extended into a six foot spear. </p><p>Sy managed to invaded the first few jabs and stabs of the spear before beginning her own attack. She thrust the saber forward, chopped up and down, and threw the occasional punch and but the other woman was good. <em>I need to get out of here now.</em> Using the force to enhance her strength Sy planted her foot in the troopers chest.</p><p>The bigger woman grunted and staggered back a step or two. She used this opportunity to try and run past the chrome woman since she was still blocking the forest entrance it did not work as planned.</p><p>Instead chrome caught Sy around the neck in a bruising hold. She gasped for air as she was lifted off her feet, struggling in the grip. Reaching for her blaster she fired it point blank at the woman's head. While it did not pierce the helmet the concussive force did make her drop the pilot.</p><p>Gasping for air she reignited her saber. Shaking her head the other being raised her spear and the two clashed. Sparks were sent flying every which direction. </p><p>The two woman went back and forth vying for combative dominance.</p><p>The bigger woman won out. As the two locked weapons again she threw her head back bashed her helmet into Sy's Already broken nose. A strangled scream broke forth from her lips, "ARRRRRRG!" Sy hit the ground like a ton of rock. <em>This is it.</em> Her opponent lifted the spear and was about to pierce her through the face with it when a white blear sent the big woman flying a couple feet away.</p><p>Black spots started to dot the smaller females vision.</p><p><em>Avac</em> she thought. What happened next was a mess of noise and bright flashes of light. Avac threw a thermal detonator at the other woman. Not waiting to see the result he hefted Syala of the ground and fly up into the air. The last thing Syala saw before the darkness of unconsciousness took her was the roof of Maz's castle caving in under green blaster cannon fire.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the support I received on the first Chapter. I know I said friday but I finished this one early so I decided to get this one out now. So here is the second one, Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>50 ABY</strong>
</p><p>The galaxy had many planets in it that held unimaginable importance to the history of its citizens and cultures. From Korriban and it being the birthplace of the Sith species and order. To Corellia the planets production of the galaxies many starfighters and other ships, not to mention the many influential people that have been born there.</p><p>Arguably however, the planet with the most importance to it was the shining jewel that was Coruscant. The home of the Old republic for thousands of years, the many life altering decisions deliberated in its Senate Building, and many many more factors have lead people to this belief. The one factor that could not have its importance understated was the Jedi Temple. Home of the piece keepers of the galaxy, the Jedi Temple was a beacon of hope for the many different sentient beings that roamed the galaxy.</p><p>The four moons of Coruscant reflected off the transparisteel of the new Jedi Temple, giving it a ethereal glow that was eerily beautiful. As airspeeders zoomed across the surrounding skylanes the eyes of a Jedi Knight opened as he woke from his slumber. Ben Skywalker turned his gaze towards the chronometer on his nightstand and groaned. "I wasn't supposed to be up for another two hours," came his still sleep heavy voice. He got out of bed stretching, his lean muscle flexing under his skin. </p><p>As he made it to the refresher he stripped out of his sleep pants and climbed into his shower. As he cleansed his body his mind began to wonder to the past five years of his life. At twenty-three and a half years of age the only son of Luke Skywalker had seen and gone through things other would never have to in a million lifetimes. From the being a Sith apprentice to his own cousin to fighting a literal force demigod, Ben had seen things that would shake most sentient beings. One event however shock Ben to his core to this day.</p><p>Four years prior Luke had came to his son with a look of utter and complete sadness on his face. <em>"</em><em>Ben I have to go away for a while, there is something I need to try and find out. I promise you son it will all be worth it in the end."</em></p><p>Ben had begged to come along but his dad would not have it. So he threw himself into training, making up for the years he had cut himself off from the force as a child. With the help of Jaina and interim Grandmaster Katarn Ben was truly starting to live up to the Skywalker name. After his shower, cleaning his teeth and putting on his white and gray knightley robes the young man examined himself in the mirror. His flame-red hair fell just past his ears, with sideburns now growing along his jaws. Freckles dotted the bridge of his nose and sky blue eyes sat above said nose.</p><p><em>Dad's eyes</em>, Ben thought to himself. His hands clenched the sink in a tight grip. <em>The same Dad who felt the need  to leave me.</em></p><p><em>Tap tap tap,</em> a knock came from the other side of the door.</p><p>
  <em>The same Dad who left me when I needed him most.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tap tap tap</em>
</p><p><em>As if</em>  <em>Vestera leaving wasn't bad enough. </em>He clenched his eyes, trying his damnedest not to think of his lost love. His heart still panged at any thought of the Sith, he always subconsciously wondered what she was doing these days.  </p><p><em>Tap</em> <em>tap</em>, Ben whirled and slammed the button on the door of the refresher so it opened. "WHAT," he bellowed at the person at the refresher threshold. He came face to face with his cousin Allana Solo. The redheaded, gray-eyed forteen year old stood shocked at his outburst, in her hands sat a plate of various fruit. "I-i-i brought you some breakfast since you didn't come down to eat in the hall." Next to the girl Anji, her pet Nexu, seemed just as surprised by Ben's reaction. </p><p>"Allana what are you talking about it's," he cut himself off as he looked out the window and saw the sun had risen on Coruscant. Exhaling he spoke, "Sorry Lana just had a rough night, I didn't mean to yell." Allana smiled now "It's fine it happens to the best of us. Do you want the fruit, I could just take it back." Ben shook his head and took the plate as they made their way to his bed. When Anji came and rested her large head by his foot he lightly petted her and went to consume his breakfast.</p><p>"So master what's on the agenda for today," she mused as she plucked up a piece of blumfruit Ben was about to eat. Rolling his eyes at her antic he answered, " First off I'm not your master anymore little one." While he was not technically her master he had still taught the girl well. She was by far the best padawan the temple had and once she reached adult she would most likely take Jaina's place as Sword Of The Jedi. </p><p>"And second off were going to Bastion to see her Imperial Majesty." The two had taken to calling Jaina this as it always seemed to bother her, and they found that fact to be very humorous. "I completely forgot about that, can we bring Lowbacca along he would love to see Jaina and Jag Jr."</p><p>Ben allowed his mind to drift to the ginger furred Wookie. Like his uncle, Lowie had attached himself onto the Solos and had adopted them as a surrogate family. With Jacen dead the two Solos the Wookie only really had left by default were Jaina and Allana. When Ben was away on missions or the like he could rest easy knowing that along with Anji, his cousin had the seven and a half foot Wookie watching over her.</p><p>"Yeah he can come, I had a feeling he would find a way to be brought anyway with you advocating for him." Allana nodded her head in understanding while using the force to levitate a piece of raw meat to Anji. The beast now incentivized from her rest, snapped the chunk of flesh out of the air.  </p><p>As breakfast carried on as usual the chiming of a holographic communication device going off broke the comfortable silence. The girl sprung to her feet immediately and dashed to get it off Ben's dresser. "Hello," rang the polite voice of the Lana.</p><p>"Oh hello Allana, why do you have Ben's receiver?" The image the hologram formed was the blued out features of Jaina Solo Fel, the Empress of the Fel Empire. "We were having breakfast in his room, hold on I'll put you down so you can see both of us." After watching the girl finish her task Ben waved at his older cousin. "Good moring, so tell us what did we do to be graced with a call from royalty?" The teenage girl laughed her soft laugh while Jaina just simply rolled her eyes before answering, "I called to make sure you two still planned on visiting, Junior has been excited to see y'all since he woke up this morning. </p><p>She lifted up the one year old in question who was reaching towers the projector, clenching his pudgy little fingers. "Bweh, Alwah," the boy cried out in uncontrolled excitement at the sight of his family. Allana started babbling back at him causing Junior to flash his mostly incomplete smile. Smiling slightly Ben spoke, "Well if Junior wants to see us so bad we don't really have much of a choice in the matter do we. We'll be there in a couple hours, oh and Lowie is coming with us so expect one more passenger on our ship. </p><p>The Jedi Master nodded. "See you then," she leaned down to Junior and spoke softly to her son, " Say bye Jag, Say bye." The boy did as his mother requested, gurgling his farewell as the holo cut out.  Rising up from his bed he turned towards his fellow redhead "Go get Lowbacca, I'll get <em>The</em> <em>Curiosity</em>  ready for our trip," he pointed a finger at her, a gesture learned from Uncle Han, "Don't take long." The girl deadpanned at him before sarcastically saying "Whatever you say Gramps."</p><p>Ten minutes later Ben stood leaning against the hull of the VCX-100 light freighter known as <em>The Curiosity.</em> His mind took him back to his outburst this morning, he couldn't help but feel ashamed for losing his temper. <em>What's wrong with me.</em> He knew his family in particular didn't really have the best record when it came to controlling one's anger but he tried not to put too much stock into such things. <em>You aren't, Anakin Skywalker, You aren't Jacen solo, your Ben. </em> This had been his mantra, a prayer really, for the last four years.</p><p>Centering himself in the Force to calm the thoughts rushing through his head like a raging river, he looked towards the temple entrance to see the forms of Lowie, Lana, and Anji. Lana rushed up the freighters ramps as Ben stood and conversed with the Wookiee.</p><p>"You look pretty tired buddy she wake you from your hibernation or something." The Wookiee harrumphed, his laugh, before slightly shoving Ben. He gave three consecutive growls causing a laugh to erupt from Ben, "Don't let Tenel Ka hear you call Allana that you might find you misplaced your legs." This brought a laugh from both of the males. "Hey, will you two hurry up we don't have all day, and I call co-pilot's chair." </p><p>Ben and Lowie shared a look and the Wookiee let out a short growl. Softly chuckling Ben mused, "Yes I do have a bad feeling about this." </p><hr/><p>Bastion at a orbital glance was at first a pretty basic and unassuming planet. It only had one moon, one sun, standard gravity, a breathable atmosphere, and majority of the planet was inhabited by humans.</p><p>Once they made it past the planets' troposphere is when the true reality of Bastion came through. The capital of Bastion, Ravelin formerly named Sartinaynian city, was a beauty to behold. Towering silver buildings, hills and mountains surrounding the place giving the city a look as if it had been built into the very sides of the mountains. A sparkling blue river ran through the city as well adding to the mountains beauty.</p><p>Sprinkled periodically throughout the capital was the expansive Imperial Library, bright and colorful Pellaeon Garden's, and the former Imperial Remnant Headquarters.</p><p>More important than all those things however was what lay just a few hundred feet ahead of <em>The Curiosity</em>, The Imperial Palace. The place was Imperial gray with spires and towers stretching hundreds of feet up, in the many courtyards servants and the family of Moffs could be seen going about their days. Botanical gardens were sprinkled through given one could have been a drab place burst of color. </p><p>After a very brief ID check by radio control Lowie and Allana landed the freighter down on the designated landing pad. <em>I wonder who they got to meet us out here</em>. When the quartet walked down the ship's ramp none of them expected to see Jaina standing there waiting there for them. Lana burst forward into her Aunts outstretched arms with a cry of "Auntie Jaina I've missed you." The two females rocked back and forth as they hugged each other, Allana now several inches than Jaina's height of four foot eight. </p><p>"You've certainly grown, you'll be as big as Lowie in a little while," Jaina mused, turning a playing glance to the Wookiee. Crossing his arms Lowie growled his disbelief at the statement causing the oldest Solo present to laugh.</p><p>Ben glanced down as he felt a tugging on his outer robes, he saw the green eyes and burgeoning black hair of his baby cousin. Junior was lifting his hands up in the universal baby sign that he wanted to be picked up. Faux groaning Ben states,"If I must little guy, you know your not getting any lighter."</p><p>Junior clearly did not understand the redhead but he giggled his little head off anyways when Ben lifted him off the ground. As they started there walk up to Jaina and Jagged Sr. room said brunette chatted with her long time Wookiee friend. </p><p>To get to the royal chambers the group needed to walk through the Throne Room. The Imperial crest rested on the many banners that hung on either side of the room. The throne itself was sitting a couple feet off the ground with three mini sets of stairs between it and the base floor level. It was not anything extravagant, <em>Fits Jagged perfectly, </em> and next to it sat and similarly basic throne for Jaina.</p><p>Gold bordering could be seen around the corners of the room. As the group walked out of the Throne Room and into the long hall leading to the turbolift passersby would bow to Jaina. All did so nervously as not only was she Empress but she was accompanied by a Wookiee, a galaxy known Jedi Knight, the Princess of Hapan, and a nine foot long Nexu. </p><p>They finally reached the expansive golden inlaid room after a brief turbolift ride.Anji settled herself in a corner to sleep while Lowie and Lana entertained Junior. "Hey Ben can I talk to alone for a second please?" Confusion was written plainly on the man's face as he handed off Junior to Lowie. He walked over to open terrance Jaina was standing on, hair blowing lightly in the afternoon breeze.</p><p>"Question, where's big Jag I thought he would be here with you," the woman's answer one she seemed to have practice using, "He's off world on a meeting, however I didn't call you out hear to discuss my husbands absence." She turned to look Ben directly in the eyes, "How are holding up with Luke gone?" </p><p>The anger from this morning came back with a vengeance. It was like a dragon woken from a long slumber ready for a meal, and it would devour anything in its path. The Sword Of The Jedi sensed this in the Force and rested a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder.</p><p>In a soft tone she voiced, "I know your angry but we both know Luke wouldn't just leave for no reason," this elicited a growl from Ben. The Master Jedi continued any way, "Deep down you know I'm right. I'm not telling you to not be angry, kriff I know would but try to understand that maybe he really needed to go on this quest."</p><p>"Cuz you can't hold this anger in you, we know better than anyone what this can do to us and those we love," Jaina had a look of for off sadness in her eyes.</p><p>It had been nine years since Jacen had died and it was always a sort of sore subject at times for they Skywalker-Solo clan. Ben knew she was right, he should just forgive his Dad, he knew dwelling on his anger in such a way was not the Jedi way but he couldn't just let it go. What could driven his father the great Luke Skywalker to need to leave so suddenly. On top of that he also didn't feel the need to tell <em>anyone</em> where he was going. </p><p>Ben was known for his ability to forgive,two notable examples being Jacen and Tahiri, but he couldn't let this go for some reason.This betrayal just felt different than any other before it.</p><p>"I want to Jaina, by the Force I want too so bad but," he paused to exhale a breath from his lungs, "I just can't right now maybe later but now it's just too raw. Jaina nodded her head in understanding before giving her little cousin a hug, which was a task considering he had outgrown everyone in their family standing at six foot one inches. "Your not so little anymore B your all grown," she whispered slightly tearful against his chest. Ben fought back his own tears as he laughed lightly at her comment. </p><p>No more words were spoken for a long while, the only sounds being the giggling of Junior, the soft roars of Lowie, and baby talk from Allana. Someday he hoped, he would find and forgive his father but today was not that day.</p><p>Ben was staring at the setting sun of Bastion when Jaina lightly tapped his shoulder, "Come on dinners' about to be served."  As they sat around the long table in her dining room it was not a server who came to greet them but a guard. The guard's blue uniform looked drenched in sweat as Jaina stood to address him before he got a chance to speak. "What is so important you had to tell me it at this hour."</p><p>The guard spoke with a slightly shaky voice "A urgent holo call was sent from the Mandalorian we employed for the Haxion Brood mission." The Empress motioned for the man to put the holo pad down. As he did so the blued out figure of a Mandalorian came up, even through his helmet the man seemed to the Jedi in the room that he was fidgety and anxious.</p><p>"Sorry for the interruption Your Majesty but I have to report there has been an attack on Maz's castle on Takodana." Jaina frowned at this and spoke, "While that is noteworthy why call directly to the capital and tell me this?" The Mando gave a answer that sucked the air out the room like no airlock could, "The attackers of the castle were using Imperial weapons, and armor, not only that but they attacked indiscriminately, Alliance and Imperials alike ."</p><p><em>Imperial armor and weapons,</em> Ben thought to himself.<em> Had a Moff gone rouge and attacked a neutral planet or was this something else.</em> </p><p>Ben decided to speak up, "Was this standard Imperial armor?" The warrior turned his head, "Yes, the armor and the TIE fighters however were split down the middle with white on one side and black on the other." Confusion washed through out the already tense room, he ended his statement with one final piece of information "The Star Destroyer however was different, about twice as large as any <em>Imperial-</em>class." Ben leaned back in his chair and locked eyes with Lana and Lowie. About a week prior they had heard rumors of Imperials attacking Outer Rim Territories, they however only dismissed them as rumors. If the rumors were true however based on this information this group was getting bolder, daring to enter the Mid Rim.</p><p>Ben relayed this information to Jaina and her reaction was instant. </p><p>"Make route for Bastion." spoke Jaina with a edge to her voice that left no room for disagreement. The Mandalorian nodded his head and the transmission ended. Silence hung in the air for what could have been minutes or hours. The Empress finally spoke to the guard, "Inform Chief Of State Wynn Dorvan and the Galactic Alliance that I would like to hold a meeting in a few days to discuss what we were just told," the guard nodded and ran off to complete his order.</p><p>Suffice to say dinner was ruined. Even Junior seemed to sense the mood change as he proceeded to cry and reach out for his mother. While Jaina tended to her son and Allana helped her one thought went through Ben's mind, <em>By the Force please don't let this be the beginning of another war.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for ready chapter two of What We Must Become please leave a Kudos and comment a criticism or compliments you may have. Hay a Great day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>50 ABY</strong>
</p><p>The first thing Syala felt when she awoke was the pounding of her head and nose. The second was the fact she was no longer in her pilot uniform and was wearing a hospital gown. She sat up on the medical bed she was in to observe her surroundings, she was in the makeshift med bay of the <em>Verd. </em> There were about four other beds in the room and multiple medicine cabinets that could seen through. Next to her in a chair sat familiar whitehead who she couldn't imagine her life without.</p><p>"How do you feel," asked Avac a look of genuine concern on his face. "Like a Rancor came and ran me over with a speeder bike." Smiling Avac mused, "You might as well have, that was a big kriffing woman wasn't it,"</p><p>Syala couldn't help at laugh at the Mandalorians comment, for as long as she knew him Avac always knew exactly how to lift her spirits whenever she felt like poodoo. Reaching for her nose she gave it a couple experimental touches before asking, "How long was I out and where are we," the male in the looked over towards the chrono hanging on the far wall before answering, "About one hundred standard hours and we are currently about five minutes from Bastion." </p><p>A questioning look passed over Syala fair skinned face. Avac saw this and answered her unspoken inquiries, "After healing your nose the droids decided a medically induced coma was the best course of action for you to heal better. And we are on our way to Bastion because a grand meeting has been called to discuss what happened on Takodana."</p><p>She nodded her head, layed back down on her pillow and waited for Avac to ask the question she knew he was dying to ask. She didn't have to wait long, as Avac exhaled he spoke, "So when were you going to tell me you were a Jedi," he didn't look or sound mad just very disappointed. "I'm not technically, I was just trained to use the force." This was another thing her father had forbid her from doing. </p><p>When Sy had begun her training with the Force she, as any ten year old would, wanted to tell her best friend about it. He stopped her from doing almost instantly claiming, "Even if he is your friend the Mandalorians by nature do not like Force users."</p><p>She tried to point out that it wasn't technically Force users they didn't like but Jedi, but that only got her an extra hour of working out. "Av you have to believe I wanted to tell you for so long but he would not let me," she spoke the words as if she was on the verge of tears.</p><p>She waited for the anger, the rage, the declaration of betrayal, or anything to signify that he was done with her. It never came however.</p><p>Avac leaned over the bed and pulled her into a hug, running his hand threw her messy bed hair.</p><p>"It's ok. I learned a long time ago that when Abradas Harand says something it might as well be law in your family." Syala let a an appreciative breath, "Thank you for understanding, I really wish I could have told you about it." Avac only nodded his head as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>While they waited for the ship to enter realspace the Imperial pilot let her mind drift to her encounter a couple days ago. Who ever this new faction in the galaxy was obviously was a broken off piece of The Empire. In her mind that had to be the only conclusion,<em> the armor, the TIEs, the blasters,</em> it had to be a former Imperial who was in charge. </p><p>There was somethings that didn't add up. That female trooper was a oddity. Syala was rusty on her history but she was sure that there were very few if any female stormtroopers. And the armor she was wearing was completely blaster proof but was as mobile as any other trooper. <em>Someone is funding these guys and  whoever they are were definitely ex-Imperials. </em> </p><p>A voice was heard over the ship's intercom, "We are now entering realspace please be prepared to exit in less than three minutes." The pair broke apart as Avac stood and moved to a push cart in the corner. On the cart was a neatly folded shirt and pair of paints, he launched both a her. "Go get changed we have too look good for the masses and try to make it snappy. </p><p>Rolling out of bed Sy padded barefoot to the refresher, as the door slid shut she could be heard yelling, "Go kriff yourself you nerfherder!"</p><p>Avac chuckled at this as he left the room.</p><hr/><p>Exactly three minutes later Syala stepped out of the refresher with black pants, boots, and open jacket showing a white shirt. Avac had also taken the time to polish his armor, it now back to the white prestin color it once had. As they broke through Bastion atmosphere the Imperials and Alliance pilots on <em>Verd</em>  noticed the multiple other ships all landing periodically around the Imperial palace. "Seems we arrived right on time huh," mused a Ruthan Alliance pilot. </p><p>Sy noticed four very powerful presences' in the Force as her group of five made their way to the palaces' entrance. The second largest of the two she recognized as Empress Jaina, the third and fourth she could not place. The largest of the four felt like looking at a star on the precipice of going nova. What seemed to be stopping the star from going nova was what Sy could only describe as a blockage in the Force.</p><p><em>It's like their body isn't allowing them to fully be accepted by the Force. </em>The Alliance pilots were greeted by Poe Dameron, Galactic Alliance General and Syala's only piloting competition in the Free Alliances. Every couple of years the young up and coming flyers of both galactic powers would come together for some "friendly" competition. Or at least it always started that way before someone got their feelings hurt and a fight broke out.</p><p>When Sy and poe where both apart of these competitions they were bitter rivals always at each other's throats. Over the passing years they both mellowed and and not longer hated each other, bitter dislike however was another matter.</p><p>The palace entrance was crowded at this point with important figures of the Free Alliances. "What are they waiting on exactly, I thought the meeting would be underway by now," spoke Avac his annoyance at have to wait very evident. "The great Emperor Jagged Fel is running a little late, or that's what everyone is saying at least," came the ever cocky and confident reply of Dameron. Skin tanned by the sun of Yavin 4, Poe Dameron stood smirking, arms crossed across his chest.</p><p>Brown hair and eyes, and strong jawline made Poe Dameron the man of many woman's dreams. If Syala didn't know he was such a arrogant E chu ta she might have been one of those woman. "Thanks for the info Dameron but you can leave now," the female pilot replied quickly. "Oh come on don't be like that Harand I was just answering Bruc's question." </p><p>Avac chuckled at their interaction while addressing Poe, "So tell me Dameron have you or anyone in the Alliances heard anything new about what we're up against."  Poe turned from Sy his expression one of a General now, "We've had scouts, pilots, and just regular citizen reports saying they've been attacked or have seen black and white stormtroopers in their region," He looked up at the sky, pondering something, "All of these reports have come from the Outer Rim as well," he said.</p><p>"We were attacked on Takodana and the TIE fighters and troopers didn't give a damn who they killed, Imperial, Alliance, or just regular patrons." Syala replied a bone chilling theory coming into formation in her mind. She continued and spoke it out loud, "Whoever these sleemos are they're getting bolder and bolder. For all we know they could be gearing of for full on galactic war." </p><p>Avac looked as he was about to speak when the sound of a<em> Lambda-</em>class shuttle landing in the courtyard outside. Poe whispered to Avac as everyone in the room had gone quiet, "It seems His Imperial Majesty has arrived," Avac shook his head slightly, a small tug played on the corner of his lips.</p><p>Seconds later flanked and proceeded by ten guard in walked Emperor Fel. He was around five foot eight with jet black hair that had a 3 in white streak through it and pale green eyes.</p><p>His voice rung out in the silence, "Sorry for the wait, we miscalculated how long it would take us to get here," pale green swept across the room before he spoke again, "Please follow the guards into the great hall, if you are not needed for the meeting the servants will show you to the appropriate quarters.</p><p>Syala was about to follow the crowd out of the entrance so she could be shown to her quarters but Avac yanked her by the arm towards the great hall. "The empress asked us to give a eyewitness account of what we saw."</p><p>Inside the hall were thirty circular tables all arranged so that they had perfect view of a raised dais with a couple chairs on it. In the chairs sat the Emperor, Empress, Ben Skywalker, and Wyn Dorvan. Inside the gigantic great hall everyone who was allowed in was seated, the first to speak was Chief Of State Dorvan. Syla and Avac took a seat near the back of the hall.</p><p>"This meeting has been called together to discuss the new faction that has seemingly popped up out of nowhere and started terrorizing our galaxies citizens," he paused and looked over towards a bothan with a holo projector in her hands. "A few days ago our Outer Rim scouts caught this footage of these terrorist on Jakku. The lights were dimmed as the room was engulfed by blue light of a hologram.</p><p>Heavy breathing was the first thing that could be heard. This was followed by the sound of a explosion, the recorder moved the camera to show the same chrome trooper Syala fought beheading a rodian. Blood squirted from the stump like a horrific water spout. Some of the people present for the meeting visibly cringed at the gruesome sight. Flanked behind the big woman were troopers who were firing bolt after bolt into the fleeing villagers. </p><p>What was seen caused the temperature in the room to drop. </p><p>A figure draped in all black and mask lifted what could only be tons of rock and threw it into the ships trying to fly away, without touching the rock with any part of his body. <em>A Force user.</em> The man pulls out a cross guarded glowing yellow saber proceeds to cut down a couple aliens who come towards him. Syala sensed the shock and fear coming from the attendees of the council. The black figure turned towards the recorder a out of the man's hand shot dark purple lightning, this is where the recording stops.</p><p>Piercing the silence is Jagged Fel as he tells everyone, "We also have a first witness to the atrocities of these terrorist Syala Harand."</p><p>All eyes turned toward Syala as Avac nudged her to stand up and speak. She glared at him before giving her account of the events of Takodana. The pilot told of the troopers armor, their disregard for who they took down, the TIE fighters, the chrome woman, and most importantly the Star Destroyer. The lesseners nodded and listen with cult level attentiveness.</p><p>After her account she sat and waited for the proceedings to end. Several more accounts were given corroborating her story cementing one idea into everyone's mind, a war was on the horizon. Dorvan was the final person to speak, "Emperor and Empress Fel along with myself have decided to sign a agreement in a weeks time to work out the specifics of how to tackle this threat but rest assured we will come together and swiftly and justly handle this threat." </p><p>As everyone was filing out of the great hall she heard a voice address her directly she never thought she would, Jagged Fel. "Pilot Harand would you stay back please we have something to discuss," Avac touched her should, "Meet me afterwards, good luck Sy," he spoke softly to her. The great hall now was empty save for five figures watching her closely. The four strong Force signatures now stood in front of her and their size now their strength made sense. She could now put faces to each signature as she had seen them all on the holonet before. </p><p>The Princess Of Hapes Allana Solo, Ben Skywalker, And Lowbacca all stood staring at as if they could see her very soul. <em>They know</em> , her mind screamed to her. Hands folded behind his back the Emperor was the first to address her, "You told us the female troopers armor was completely blaster proof," Sy nods her head in affirmation, "So why exactly would you try and fight her hand to hand."</p><p>Silence hung in the air as she stood gobsmacked, her orbs meet those of the Jedi and they all had seemed to seen through her mistake as well.</p><p><em>Shit,</em> she cursed in her mind, during her story she completely forgot to change that part of the story. Another realization came to her as well in that moment, the lightsaber was still in her inner pocket. This realization occurred simultaneously as the saber flew from her pocket into the hand of Allana Solo. The little redhead handed the saber into the open palm of the Emperor, slowly turning it in his palm.</p><p>"Where exactly did you get this and when did you learn to use it," Fel asked her, raising his brow slightly. Skin flushed like the leaves of jogan fruit, Sy glared at the oh so innocent face of Allana Solo before answering. "Maz gave it to me and my father trained me to use the <em>Force</em> not how to use a lightsaber," The Emperor nodded at this. Skywalker was the next to question her, "Was your father a Jedi maybe the apprentice of one and he decided not to join the order," his brows were drawn together in questioning. </p><p>"No he was not in fact he despised just as much as he and the rest of the galaxy despise the Sith," she spoke quickly, wondering when they would change topics onto something else. Sadly for her it only got worse as Fel spoke once again, "Then this makes what I'm about to say even worse, you from now until this threat is neutralized will be trained and work as a Jedi," his tone softer, sounding genuinely remorseful.</p><p>Time seemed to freeze for, <em>this can't be real life, </em>she thought to herself not truly believing what she had heard. As a child she would have jumped up and down shouted her excitement for the galaxy to hear but now, now she didn't want any parts of it. "I-i-s this a punishment for not telling I-I-I promise I would have come cle," she never got to finish as Empress Fel came up to her and rested a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "No this isn't a punishment, I promise it isn't but we need as many Jedi as we can must for a Force-sensitive threat, who knows how many more of them there could be."</p><p>Looking down at the shorter woman with a downtrodden look in her eyes the Syala said, "I'm just one Force user, not even a completely trained one, what difference can I make in a war." A small smile played on Jaina's lips, "If there is one thing I learned from my time as a Jedi it's that even one person can make a difference." Exhaling Syala looked from the Empress to her husband, "So who's going to train me?"</p><p>Jaina's smile enlarged as she turned her gaze towards Skywalker. "Me, why me I'm not even a master yet," a plain look of bewilderment painted the young Jedi's face. "Because you need something to take up your time and who knows maybe <em>You</em> will learn something new along the way," said the Master Jedi addressing her cousin.</p><p>After being dismissed by His Imperial Majesty Syala walked at breakneck speed toward the Imperial palaces' firing range. <em>They knew as soon as I got on this Shiraya damned planet I was had the Force, what a load of bantha shit.</em> On her way there she walked past Avac who happened to be leaning against one of the walls.</p><p>"So what happened, it couldn't have been that bad right," he spoke a relax way obviously trying to downplay the conversation. "They know about me having the Force," she this in tandem with her slamming the button to slide the shooting range door open. "Well did they fire you," a shake of her head was the only reply he got a she grabbed a blaster rifle and unleashed it down range.</p><p>"They decided in all their wisdom that making me a Jedi in training was the best thing to do."</p><p>Avac jaw almost hit the floor, that really was worse than losing her role as a pilot. "How are you going to explain this to daddy dearest," she growled and looked as if she was seconds away from using him as practice. The Mandalorian laughed as he scampered from the room, allowing his friend to blow off steam. </p><p>Hours and hundreds if not thousands of rounds later she felt the presence of Ben Skywalker enter the range. She planned on just leaving then and there but he stopped her with his words, "I know you don't want this it was a surprise to me to but I hope we can make this work," he sounded sincere. She looked at him and only had one thing to say, "When do we start?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to leave a Kudos, comment any thoughts or criticisms you may have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cleansing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy and also heads up Syndulla refers to Jacen Syndulla from rebels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>50 ABY</strong>
</p><p>The blue lanes of hyperspace reflected off the mask of the dark figure staring out of the transparisteel observation window. Two Weeks had passed since Fel and Dorvan held their meeting, <em>we've put fear in their hearts,</em> the figure thought himself. Supreme Leader Snoke announced they were currently on their way to Nar Shaddaa, the planet had long stood as smuggler safe haven.</p><p>Similarly to Takodana, the Fel Empire and The Free Alliances have allowed the planet to be home to the galaxies filth for too long. <em>At least the Vong had the right idea destroying the place,</em> thought the dark figure clenching and unclenching his black gloved fist. He felt the presence of someone behind his quarter's door and with the wave of his hand the door slide open, his back still facing the door.    </p><p>The visitor still had his hand raised as if about to knock, "What can I do for you Hux," came the heavily modulated voice of the man in black. Hux was a pale skinned man, slender figure,  slicked back bright red hair and green eyes. "That's General Hux to you Commander Ren, and I came to inform you Phasma and the crusade troopers are ready for departure when we enter realspace," the General's voice was an even timber that sounded more core than core. His all back finely pressed uniform fit his rank perfectly. With that Ren spun on his heel planning to leave the room when Hux spoke again, "Oh and a message came in from Kira, she says <em>'be safe'</em>," a snivelling tone to his voice and a snarky smile on his lips.</p><p>Kylo Ren kept walking, allowing his rage to build at that rat's comment. <em>I'll kill him one of these by the Force I'll kill him. </em>Kira was one of Kylo's closest friends in the Knights Of Ren the second being Syndulla. Hux always seemed to find pleasure in teasing Ren for having these sort of attachments in particular the one to Kira, he always called it 'adorable'. Pushing the redhead from his mind Ren continued his stride through the newly built <em>Resurgent</em>-class Star Destroyer, <em>Supremacy</em>. The ship was truly a advanced piece of work. It was bigger, could hold more crew, and had more turbolasers than any Star Destroyer before it.</p><p>On his way to the hanger bay he found his fellow knights to give them orders, "Ap'lek, Cardo, Kuruk, Trudgen, Ushar, and Vicrul I want you all to take your battalions and attack the major cities. You'll have ariel support from the TIEs and in about thirty minutes the Destroyers will begin aerial bombardment, so be quick."</p><p> The knights nodded in affirmation before going off to complete their orders. Striding past saluting officers the Force user finally made his way into the hanger where Captain Phasma and several hundred troopers were waiting.</p><p>The  large chrome armor clad woman was helmetless, her straw colored hair falling over her blue eyes as he lifted a fist in salute. Looking up slightly at the woman Ren's modulated voice said, "We're leaving hyperspace in thirty seconds rally the troops, get them on their transports and be ready for any and all forms of resistance," Phasma nodded her now helmeted head and turned to address her soldiers. "Today we take another step to true galactic order," her voice rang out, echoing off the hanger bay walls, "Today we dismantle another smuggler and bounty hunter infested planet, don't fight for yourself, but for order, FOR THE FIRST ORDER!" </p><p>The men and women in the armor all echoed back the call and turned to march into their transport crafts. As Kylo entered his own craft one thought played itself over in his head, <em>true order is finally being brought to the galaxy.</em></p><hr/><p>As Kylo and his ship came close to entering Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere a voice came over the drop ship's intercom, "This is air control please state your business and provide ID before progressing any further," they did not comply and continued their decent. "This my final time asking Identifi-," the transmission was cut off, a explosion could be seen in the distance as TIEs flew the opposite direction as Ren's ship having just blown up air control's tower.</p><p>Troopers sprinted down the ramp guns blazing as soon as the ship touched down in the Red Light Sector. The very first thing that came to the Commander's attention was the absolute filth that littered the ground, the smell was strong enough to penetrate his helmets built breather. Nar Shaddaa, similarly to Coruscant, was a ecumenopolis but unlike that planet the entirety of the moon was pollution personified.</p><p>Bright neon lights flood Ren's vision as he looked up and around himself, he could feel the fear, terror, hate, and other negative thoughts that came from the scrambling scum on Nar Shaddaa. He <em>basked </em>in it, just as his master had taught him to do.</p><p>Snoke had trained all the Knights Of Ren in the ways of the Jedi and Sith Orders. Unlike the Sith they did not shy from the light and the same applied to the Jedi and the dark. Channeling the anger in himself Ren pulled out his yellow cross guarded saber and struck at the first unfortunate soul he saw. The bothan was cleaved in two and fell before a scream could leave her lungs. Like a child crushing bugs Ren fell sentient after sentient, <em>child's play,</em> he thought to himself. Reaching out with the Force he shattered a shop window, while still levitating the transparisteel he flicked his fingers forward sending the shards out into the fleeing patrons.</p><p>The troopers were making quick work of any combative resistance that tried to fight back. The planet had security, heavily armed smugglers, and bounty hunters but that didn't seem to matter as they all died the same, screaming.</p><p>To<em> think the powers that be would allow such a place to still operate. </em>This was one of the many reasons as to why Ren <em>knew</em> the Empire and Alliances had to go, they allowed too much. The Hutts and other slavers had entire corners of the galaxy to themselves and neither group truly tried hard enough to stop their heinous acts. In the Alliances case even allying with the fat slugs during the Vong War. The First Order was rectifying this however day by day, step by step they would truly solve what no Empire or Alliance could. </p><p>"Status report Phasma," the dark clad warrior impaled a drunk Twi'lek and decampitated a four Humans at once as he waited for a reply. "Minimal Order casualties and the knights have reported that almost all the major cities have been cleared and reduced to empty husk," she let out a grunt apparently getting into a scuffle as she finished. "As you were Phasma." Closing his eyes Kylo concentrated on where the most discourse could be found, less than a second later he got his answer, <em>Morbo's Paradise. </em>The casino and bar were a hotspot for all kinds of underbelly filth.</p><p>Using the force to enhance his running speed Ren became nothing more than a black and yellow blur as he ran to his destination. As he arrived he took note of the building's appearance. The place was large at least two-hundred feet tall with giant glittering golden doors, a big glowing blue sign read 'Morbo's Paradise' in aurebesh.</p><p>Dead at the entrance lay Gamorrean guards, smoking holes riddled their bodies. He had seen holovids of the place and knew that in its normal state Morbo's was a sight to behold. Gold plated ceilings, beautiful artwork on the walls, the softest and most plush chairs, and no one could forget the scantily clad servers of all races. Today however the casino was not in its normal state.</p><p>Inside pandemonium reigned supreme, the playing tables were turned over, bodies covered the floor like fleshy carpet, all while troopers and patrons shot back and forth at each other. The Knight decided to cut loose a little, submerging himself in the dark side he seemed to those around him to become a whirlwind. </p><p>Gold and black flew across the casino floor faster than any eye present could see. One moment someone was firing off blaster bolts the next they were an assortment of limbs on the expensive carpet. Reaching up and straining a little, he clenched his hand into a fist, the result was part of the duracrete ceiling collapsing upon the formerly happy gamblers and drinkers. The sound of bones, flesh, and screams of agony feed Kylo like no feast could. The troopers advanced on any people the rocks had missed with well trained precision.</p><p>Side stepping the gore he made his way out the back entrance into an alley that lead to a slightly smaller building, <em>a warehouse</em>, he thought to himself. There was one guard was only a single Twi'lek guard at the door, who currently was literally shaking in his boots. With a flick of his wrist Ren caused the man's head to do an almost complete three-sixty, the sound of vertebrae snapping was music to the Force users ears.</p><p>He felt the terrified presences of eight beings inside the building, <em>time to say hello. </em>As he entered the reminiscents of spice could be seen floating in the air causing the room be sort of hazy. Crates of the stuff along with illegal arms, ship and droid parts, and other psychedelic substances filled the bottom floor of the room. <em>And the so called government allowed this to fly.</em> Shaking his head at the neglect of the ruling bodies he made his way up a flight of stairs that lead to a singular door. "Pushee wumpah skocha-kloonkee!!!," could be heard being shouted threw the door. </p><p>As Ren opened the door a fourteen-foot long green Hutt and seven Gamorreans could be seen scrambling to gather papers. "Chut chut," spoke Ren in a tone that caused the temperature of the room to drop. In the span of no more than five seconds Kylo lobbed the heads off of all seven guards.</p><p>The bodies hit the floor with sickening thuds, all while their boss sat whimpering in a corner. "No bata tu tu," the Hutt squeaked out in terror. Raising his saber inches from the hermaphrodites face Commander Ren spoke slow and clear, "Speak basic slug," the coward complied immediately. "Whoever you are I-I-I-I have money I can p-p-pay you whatever, my great-grandfather owned this place," the sleemo's voice was high pitched and squeaky. <em>A bribe, </em>Ren almost laughed at the offer, almost. </p><p>"You can pay with your life how about that," a look of determination now replaced fear on the Hutt's ugly mug. "How about....yours INSTEAD!!" As the shreech left his mouth he swung his tail like a giant club to take the man in black off his feet. This however was a mistake, his last mistake. </p><p>Kylo flipped backwards away from powerful tail swipe, landing with his saber at the ready. The slug produced blaster and let off two shots before Ren deflected the second back into the gun hand, significantly scarring flesh and rendering the blaster useless. "Your and idiot you know that," as he he spoke those words he drew upon his inner darkness. His fingertips began to crackle with static like thunder clouds scraping against each other on a rainy night. "Wait please," were the slime balls last words as the Force adept unleashed a torrent of purple lightning at him.</p><p>Hutts were incredibly durable, being able to survive with entire organs missing including part of their brain. The power of unrelenting Force lightning seemed to trump any biological advantage the Hutt's had. The slug's body started to cook from the inside out, his blood began to boil causing blisters to form on his skin. The large bulbous eyes looked more like slimy goop now having started to melt out of their sockets. His body had stopped convulsing a while ago and now the only thing left of the once cowardly Hutt was black charred husk, smoke now coming from the Hutt's corpse.</p><p><em>Thank the Force I have this mask on,</em> Kylo thought humorously to himself. He took out his comlink and spoke into it, "Phasma where are you now," her response was immediate, "We're currently half a mile from your general destination, we just need a signal to know exactly where," he could hear wind rushing past in the background. "Stand by Captain, you'll get your signal."</p><p>Descending the stairs Ren was met at the bottom by a trooper, her armor visibly bloody and grimy on the white side. "Sir, we successfully cleansed the Red Light Sector what are your orders," Commander Ren looked around the warehouse once more before turning to the trooper, "Round up as many thermal detonators, set them to blow in the next thirty seconds and be clear of the explosion," the woman nodded her head and walked off to complete her job. </p><p>Ren slowed his breathing as he left the warehouse and strode a good distance away from said building. He allowed the light to push the dark back to equilibrium, his thoughts slowly calming down from their voracious state. His mind drifted to Kira, <em>Rey, </em>he thought,<em> her birth name is</em> <em>Rey</em>. As much as Hux's teasing irked the man Ren did miss the former scavenger.</p><p>Kylo thought of all the times they skipped training together to justto have alone time to talk, he thought of their mental talks through the Force bond they shared. The Sith yellow eyes under his masked transformed back to brown, his adrenaline started to come down as well.</p><p>He barely even registered the explosion, plume of black smoke, or slight shaking of the ground a he continued his leisurely walk. Twenty troopers filed in behind their Commander as they noticed Phasma and the transport landed a few feet in front of them, <em>mission</em> <em>complete</em>, Kylo thought to himself. </p><p>Back in orbit on the bridge of the <em>Supremacy </em>Ren stood helmetless next to Phasma and Hux watching the aerial bombardment commence. Black hair was plastered by sweat to his forehead having just had his best workout session in a long time. Next to <em>Supremacy</em>  were two other Star Destroyers all blasting away at the surface of Nar Shaddaa. </p><p>He turned his head as he heard Hux speak, "Well done Captain, you too Ren, I am truly impressed with your efficiency today-," Kylo ignored the rest of the speech as he watched the red turbolasers assault the former 'Smuggler's Moon'. One thought played in Kylo Ren's mind as he watched the orbital assault, <em>true order has begun to be brought across the galaxy.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a Kudos, comment, and let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Triumph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>50 ABY</strong>
</p><p>Syala awoke to the sound of running feet and laughter on the other side of her room door. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, the Jedi in training rolled off her bed and sluggishly made her way to the room's refresher. The room was simplistic with a single bed in the corner, night stand, dresser, and a holo projector. </p><p>After the blonde was done showering and cleaning her teeth she decided to scroll on her datapad to see if any new headlines popped up on the HoloNet. When she first made it to the Jedi academy all the galaxy could talk about was the meeting on bastion. Some news outlets praising the Fels and Dorvan for deciding to work together before things got worse. Others claiming the two governing bodies were being paranoid and that the galaxy should not fear this new 'threat'.</p><p>The former seemed to be proven as a week ago Nar Shaddaa was reduced to a ghost moon in under an hour. Before any Jedi, Alliance, or Imperials could even arrive to try to help, millions had been slaughtered animals. The HoloNet for the past week now only talked about the attack, some blaming the Jedi, others the Empire or The Alliances. The whole thing was made worse by the fact that there was a massive disturbance in the Force when the attack took place. The same Force adet from the video had been the one to lead the attack but he had help from other adepts. <em>Who the hell knows how many of them there are out in the galaxy.</em></p><p>Interim Grand Master Katarn along with the High Council have been preparing all able bodied Jedi for what was now an inevitability, war. This meant all of the Padawan's training was being kicked into high gear, including Syala. Over the last three weeks the former Imperial had progressed at a nice and steady rate. She could now levitate multiple objects of varying shape and size with relative ease, something she would only dream of doing. Her unconscious Force Aura was now strong enough for her to not be ragdolled by eleven year olds. Day by day she was slowly making up for the lack of complete training she received in her youth. She had yet to practice lightsaber combat on a person but Ben had told her she was getting close.</p><p><em>Ben,</em> she thought of the man who had been just as forced into this as she was. He was remarkably patient and understanding of her handicaps, never losing his patience with her despite her doing so to him. Looking at her chrono watch she realised she needed to head down to breakfast if she wanted to get to Ben on time. Pulling on a bra, tank top, and beige training pants she summoned her saber before sprinting to the communal eating area. </p><p>The academy on Ossus was hands down one of the most place Sy had ever step foot in. The base of the academy was a ziggurat in shape, with multiple steps leading into many connecting halls. Above the base was an inverted pyramid, in between the ziggurat and pyramid was a two pyramids was a block of reflective transparisteel that housed the Garden Level. The room was home to much of the flora, and waterfalls in the temple, <em>reminds me off home. </em>The Apprentice made a note to visit the garden later and chat with the assistants there.</p><p>Inside the cafeteria the many Masters, students, and all their family members were already having breakfast. Being a twenty-two year old with the rank of a teenager made it sort of hard at first for Syala to actually find anyone to eat with. As the days past Allana who had arrived a week after the ex-Imperial took pity on her and allowed the woman to eat with her friends. <em>Where are they, </em>she thought to herself as she look around the huge room for the teens. A hand clasping her shoulder causing her jump, as she turned Sy found one of the teens she was looking for.</p><p>"Shavit Lana I told you to stop doing that," The Princess was grinning from ear to ear. Lana been taught Force Stealth by her father years ago and for some odd reason took pleasure in scaring the daylights of people, her cousins Apprentice in particular. "Sorry it was too good of an opportunity to pass up," the girl didn't look sorry whatsoever. "Come on Ezra grabbed a plate for you, he had a feeling you would take your time getting here," a scoff left Sy's mouth at the jab, "I didn't take my time I just got a little distracted," she blushed at how childish the response was.</p><p>"Yeah and I'm the Emperor of the galaxy," sarcasm coated the words like a fresh layer of paint, <em>brat.</em> If there was one thing the woman had learned in the last two weeks it was that Allana Solo, nice as she can be, deep down is an asshole. "Where the rest of your brood I only see bridger at the table," Allana waved her hand nonchalantly, "They're in the gardens or something I don't really know or care."</p><p>The two made it two table and took their usual seats, Lana next to Ezra and Syala in front of the two. "Here you go Sy I got you breakfast cause-," she raised her hand to silence the boy, "Yeah, yeah I know Allana told me," she took the plate from him and dug into the bowl of fruit without another word. Ezra Bridger was a boy of fourteen with copper skin, blue eyes, and unruly black hair. Leaning over to his friend Bridger staged whispered, "Someone woke up wrong side of bed, huh," Allana smiled slightly at his comment. Digging into her own food she responded, "Probably has something to do with the fact that because of our impending doom Harand over here has had her training kicked into high gear."    </p><p>"So have the rest of the Padawan's," he raised a hand to stroke a beard he obvious didn't have, "You know what it is, I think old age has caught up with our dear pilot." Solo nodded her head as if having an epiphany, "Dear Ezra I do believe you've figured it out, our dear Syala is indeed starting to get too old for this," the two broke out in gut busting laughter. They weren't wrong technically, she was way too old to have just started Jedi training, however the fact they loved to rag on her about is what graited on her nerves.</p><p>A deadpan expression blossomed on Syala face, "Haha very funny, so funny in fact I forgot to laugh," the two stopped laughing, turned to look at each other and proceeded to laugh even harder at Syala's expense. Using the Force to get even the butt of the joke lifted two glasses of Bantha Milk over the giggling teens' heads, "Laugh at this demons."</p><p>She punctuated the statement by dumping the blue liquid on the two idiots. The immediate stop of their laugh pleased Syala beyond imagination. She rose up out of her seat smiling, her mood now significantly better than it was five seconds before. "Have a good day you two," she smiled sweetly at the as she made her way out the cafe to the training area. Many Padawans in the place had now taken notice of the two wet Jedi in Training and were now staring at them, "What you've never seen two kids covered in milk, get back to eating your breakfast," Allana's command was completed at breakneck speed. "Some people just can't take a joke," Allana voiced reaching for a napkin. </p><p>"Hey Lana next time maybe we try not to make her that mad again," she glared at the boy as she wiped milk off her head and face, "Ezra, shut up."</p><hr/><p>Outside near the training grounds sat Ben Skywalker, legs crossed, eyes closed, and breathing steadily. As Syala stepped up to him his sky-blue met her hazel, "Good Morning Syala, judging from the irritation rolling off of you I'm going to assume you ran into Ezra and Lana." <em>You're damn right I did,</em> "Yeah something like that but we're not here two discuss the Twins Of Terror," she gazed around at the training, "So what are we working on today?" she asked. Standing up Ben produced a thick cloth ribbon from his robes and walked behind her.</p><p>"<em>You</em> will be working of the Shien variant of Form V," she was nodding her head as he spoke. That wasn't anything knew blaster deflection was a key part of combat. His next few words caught her by surprise however,"While also using Force Augmentation to complete the obstacle course," the man's Coruscanti accent made it sound as if he was talking about the weather. "Uhhhh, Ben you sure this is a good idea I've only done those things separately never together." Her nerves were now starting to get the best of her, <em>I can't do this, I can't,</em> she repeated to herself.</p><p>"Hey, hey calm your mind," he slowly tied the cloth around here eyes, "Calm yourself, emerge yourself within the Force let it guide you, you can do this." Syala did as she was told, slowly breathing in and out, only listening to the Force. The flapping of bird wings could not longer be heard but <em>felt. </em>She could feel all the presences in the cafeteria like she never could before.</p><p>Taking one final breath she ignited the blue saber Maz gifted her and shot forward like a rocket. Her first obstacles was a series ten-foot high walls. Channeling the force in her legs she cleared the first two easily enough, before reaching the forth she felt a blaster bolt fly passed her face. </p><p><em>Stay calm,</em> she thought to herself. Syala's blade blurred forward to shield her body from incoming blaster fire from the training remote. The azure blade became a cyclone of defense, every bolt fired was reflected off into a different direction. Making her way towards the walls again she proceeded to somersault over the last remaining walls all while never letting a bolt touch her. Channeling the Force once again she Force Leapt from one repulsorlift to another, the feel of the Force around her was almost, <em>intoxicating.</em></p><p>She knew the last obstacle was the balance beam but to reach that he would have to climb up a tree like structure, the 'branches' all periodically spaced out different distances. </p><p>Clipping her weapon do her belt Syala leaped up the 'branches' at a speed only someone with the Force could. Swinging of one branch she would catch another only milliseconds before she would have fallen back to the to the ground. Finally at the balance beam she reignited her saber as she knew two remotes would be trying to pelt her now. Her defense once again was impeccable no matter which direction the shots came from she would send them right back to sender. She was set to finish the course and beat her record be when the familiar accent of her Master broke her concentration.</p><p>"Almost there Syala keep it up," and with those words the sound came back and with it pain. The momentary distraction allowed the remotes to hit her in the arms and legs, knocking her off balance. She slipped of the beam and started to fall into what would been a head first fall from one-hundred feet up. Before her skull could become acquainted with the ground she felt the familiar cocoon of the Force incircle her. The blindfold having slid of her face she looked over to see bend hand extended a panicked expression on his face, "Kriff, Syala I am so sorry I didn't think you'd lose your concentration so easily."   </p><p>Once she touched the ground she rounded on him quickly, "What the fuck was that laser brain, you trying to kill me or something?" Her face was flushed red, her breathing heavy and torso slick with sweat. "No no, look it was my mistake I'm sorry alright, it won't happen again," Syala sent a glare his way before walking a few feet away to pick up her lightsaber. "All right<em> master</em> what's next on our to do list besides my death," she spoke the words with no small amount of irritation. A sheepish expression crested over Ben's face before he spoke, "The Rock." If looks could kill the young Skywalker would have been dead a trillion times over. </p><p>'The Rock', as the two had dubbed it was a giant piece of stone ten feet in diameter and at least three tons. The problem with this rock was that no matter how hard she tried Syala could seem to budge the damn thing with the Force. Ben read her expression and put his hands up in a placating gesture before speaking, "I know you hate it but it won't hurt to try it again," Sy looked ready to head back to the academy when Ben spoke again, "Please, come have a little faith." And with that they found themselves in front of the boulder at sunset Syala having not moved it an inch.</p><p><em>This is impossible even Allana could move it a foot or two. </em>Syala slumped down onto the ground in defeat. <em>I'm not cut out for this shit, I'm no Jedi and I was meant to be one.</em> All her life she dreamed of it all, the powers, the saber, the adventures, going down in history for something greater than herself. <em>How in galaxy can I do any of that when I can't even lift a stupid rock, </em>she thought despairingly. "I can't do this I'm not a Skywalker like you or Allana, I wasn't meant to be a Jedi," her voice cracked slightly. </p><p>She felt a thud next to her, Ben had taken a seat next to her. He had a serious look on his face she had yet to see in her time on Ossus. "Your right, your not a Skywalker and maybe you weren't meant to be a Jedi," a snort left her nostrils, "Thanks master you know just what to say," she turned away from Ben slightly. "But not everyone is a Skywalker and just because you aren't doesn't mean you aren't cut out to be a Jedi." He clasped her shoulder turning her to face him again, "I'm named after one of the greatest the order has seen, Ben Kenobi," while in the temple library she had read a little about Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose alias was Ben during the Dark Times. </p><p>He continued, "Mace Windu, Yoda, Nomi Sunrider, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mara Jade, all great Jedi who were just like you at birth, not a Skywalker." He stood, "They became who they were because someone help them reach their potential, but before any of that they had to believe in their own abilities," he looked down at her his eyes piercing her very soul. "I didn't take you to be a quitter Syala, so what will it be perseverance or self pity." </p><p>His word hit her hardy than any puch she had ever taken. <em>I'm many things but a quitter isn't one of them</em><em>,</em> she thought defiantly to herself. Steadily she rose from the ground, like a newborn kaadu. She stood in front of her greatest obstacle in the last year of her life and stared challengingly at it. Ben's speech flooded through her mind as she closed her eyes and reached a hand out. <em>Mace Windu, Yoda, Nomi Sunrider, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mara Jade, all great Jedi who were just like you at birth, not a Skywalker </em>like a prayer she repeated it in her mind.</p><p><em>Mace Windu, Yoda, Nomi Sunrider, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Mara Jade, all great Jedi who were just like you at birth, not a Skywalker. I am worthy enough Jedi, i'm just as worthy as anyone here. </em>The woman pushed all her self doubt from her mind, emerging herself once more in the Force. She heard the sound of pebbles hitting dirt and concentrated harder, <em>I AM WORTHY.</em></p><p> Opening her eyes she saw 'The Rock' hovering five feet off the ground, slowly lowering it she turned Ben. A smile was plastered on his face, the one of Syala's exceeded his by a mile. Without thinking she launched forward into the other Jedi's arms, he caught her form easily enough.</p><p>"Ben did you see, did you see that, I kriffing did it," the smile on her face was a sight to see, "I saw Syala, I knew you could do it you just had to believe in yourself."</p><p>Pulling out of his arms still smiling she the only thing she could think to say, "Thank you," Ben shook his head, "Don't thank me that was all you," she shook her head at his modesty and hugged him again. As they were making their way back to the academy the Apprentice had a noticeable hop in her step. With the sun setting on the horizon Syala thought something she should have believed from the very beginning of her training, <em>I am worthy enough to be a Jedi.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks For reading make sure to leave a Kudos and comment what you thought.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy, I Know It's filler but things pick up next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>50 ABY</strong>
</p><p>Ben stood upon a repulsorlift watching with rapt attention as the two females circled each other. Syala harand stood panting slightly but her defense was as strong as ever. A week had past since she conquered 'The Rock' and after Ben felt that she was ready to begin full blown lightsaber training. She took to saber combat like a Wookiee to wroshyr trees as blade combat was actually something she was trained in as a child. Form III was the pilots go to saber form, with subtle saber movements and energy conserving parries her guard was truly impressive. </p><p>Allana stood fatigued as well, a look of enjoyment etched onto her face. The girl enjoyed a challenge and since no one her age could really contend with her she was reveling in this moment. Form IV or the Way of the Hawk-Bat was one of if not the most demanding of the seven lightsaber forms. Its incorporation flips, kicks, and overall agility made it more of a staple for younger adepts. Allana being a key example of a young and agile adept who benefited from Form IV.</p><p>The young Solo shot of at her opponent almost becoming a blur with the movement. Her green blade rained down upon Syala's blue from every which angle, the ex-Imperial  was prepared however. Sparks flew every which way as Allana swiped at Syala's head but only met blade, she tried again at her feet but the result was the same. The Hapan Princess lift her feet, spun midair, and unleashed a powerful Force enhanced kick to her foe's ribs. This succeeded in pushing the woman off balance, stumbling back her blade was still raised however. </p><p>The two clashed again, their sabers binding and winding against each other. Syala planted a foot into the smaller female's chest pushing both of them back several feet, giving them both time to catch their breath.</p><p>"Your pretty good for an old woman Harand I'll give you that," a smirk accompanied the comment. Instead of words Syala charged the girl with a flurry of blows. The speed of the attack took Allana by surprise, not giving any time to actually block the strikes. As the slashes and thrust came for her, Allana flipped, jumped, and contorted her body out of the blade's way. <em>Their both getting faster by the day,</em> Ben thought proudly to himself. </p><p>As the older woman raised her saber in a one handed downward slash the young Solo caught her wrist. Allana thrust her saber forward towards the blonde's face, the woman in question craning her neck out the way of the killing blow. Ben could only shake his head at the move, his cousin tended to get a little carried away in duels. <em>I really have to talk Tenel Ka and Jaina about that,</em> he mused mentally before refocusing on the fight.  </p><p>The girl tried to crank her saber arm back for another thrust but Syala caught her wrist in turn. The two Apprentices now stood in a contest of strength trying to force the other one down into submission. This worked well for the older, stronger, and five inches taller Syala. "Your getting your ass handed to you by an old woman little girl," she had now leveraged the teen onto one knee and with a little more pressure would have her completely on the ground. A flash of anger passed through the grey irises of Allana as she Force Pushed her opponent in the gut.</p><p>A strangled cry of pain barely left Syala as the air was forced out of her lungs.</p><p>The push sent Harand barreling through the air, she however righted herself and was able to land on her feet. Hair stuck to both female's faces and Syala had her <em>hands </em>on on her knees trying to catch her breath. <em>Wait hands,</em> Ben thought to himself, a perplexed look on his face. Turning to look at Allana he could only smile at the girl's prowess. In her hands was her saber along with the pilot's and on her face a proud smirk, <em>Jacen's daughter alright. </em>In the process of sending Syala flying she also had disarmed her in one move. </p><p>Lana tended to integrate the Force excellently into her attacks easily managing to catch her opponents off guard.  </p><p>"This is the part where you yield Harand," she raised both sabers in a clearly intent on continuing the fight if need be. "I don't think so you little womp rat," she looked ready to charge the Princess when her attention was taken up by a <em>Meteor</em>-class Q-Carrier landing on top of the inverted pyramid a couple hundred feet away. Ben took note of the look of recognition of his Padawan's face, <em>she knows the ship apparently.</em> That recognition turned to surprise and pain as in less time it took to blink Allana swept the woman of her feet and had both blades point at Syala's throat. </p><p>The thud of the ex-Imperial's back hitting the stone ground made Ben wince involuntarily. "You were saying," Lana inched the sabers slightly closer so Syala's neck. "Fine I yield, not move off me brat," Syala was flushed a deep scarlet, most likely at the fact she was bested by a fourteen year old. </p><p>Leaping off the repulsorlift to the dueling area the two combatants had been using Ben spoke, "Good work Allana, your improving steadily. Keep it up and you could be the next Sword Of The Jedi after Jaina." Lana handed Ben the other adepts saber having unignited her own as well. </p><p>The little redhead beamed up her cousin having finally gotten off of Syala, "Well of course it's only natural I'm the best student here," she not so subtly cocked her head over to the down Apprentice. "Listen here you little shit I-," Syala was now a deeper color of crimson than before and looked ready to kill Lana who by now had left, all while laughing her little head off. Ben held out a hand to his Padawan, "Don't let her get to you she's only doing it because she knows you'll give her a reaction. She did the same thing to Ezra for a while before the two became inseparable." The boy had asked Ben how he could get Allana to stop all he could tell the teen was to stand his ground and now years later the two were best friends.</p><p>Now back on her feet Syla dusted herself off, "I'm going to kill that child one day I can promise you that much," this evoked a laugh from the young man. He had been doing that alot more recently, usually when Syla was around and threatening bodily harm to Lana. "I'll hold you to it. Good work by the way, your defense has improved already from the last time I saw you practicing," she rolled her eyes at the praise. "How can I be getting better when I was just flattened by someone who hasn't even kriffing completed puberty?" </p><p>As the two descended the dueling area steps he turned to Syala, "Your being too hard on yourself your progressing amazingly for someone as late in the game as you are. We'll work on your Force aura so she can't launch you like that anymore if it makes you feel any better," she turned red again but he couldn't tell it was from his comments or the heat from the sun.</p><p>"And let's be honest Lana definitely cheated by attacking while you were distracted," she chuckled lightly, "Don't let her here you say that, you might wind up with some sort of insect in your bed," Ben cringed violently at the thought. "No thank you let's just keep this talk between us, what do you say?," she could only smile at him genuine fear of what Lana would put in his sheets.</p><p>While he was handing the woman her lightsaber back a thought came to him, "Did you know that ship that arrived, you seemed to recognize it when it was landing," she looked ready to answer when a voice rang out, "Hey Sy guess who!!" She sighed and looked towards the speaker while answering Ben, "Yes I know that idiot." The two made their way toward the Mandalorian who had up until they met up been escorted by a  Jedi. His helmetless hair reflected the sun almost blindingly.</p><p>"Avac what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on I don't know, Mandalore or something." A petulant pout crossed his lips, "Well look who became a Jedi and is too good for her friends now," she deadpanned at his quip. "Alright fine I missed you and decided we should go somewhere and do something," this softened her cold expression. "I guess that's a valid reason but I don't think I can just up leave Ossus," she turned to Ben for a confirmation. Syala had been on Ossus for about four weeks as of today and within that time she had worked harder than almost every trainee at the academy. If anyone deserved a break it was Syala Harand.</p><p> "You've earned it Syala go have your fun," her face split into a huge smile,"Seriously," he simply nodded. "Alright! Thanks Skywalker your the best, I'll keep the<em>Verd </em>running while you go shower and change, you kinda stink. Syala ignited her saber as if to strike her friend but the Mandalorian quickly ran away sticking his tongue as he did so. </p><p>"Hey Ben I have a question," the loud and outspoken woman had now become subdued. He raised his brows for her to proceed, "Would you like to come with us, you know you could use a break too," shook was evident on his freckled face. "Oh I don't know I would want to intrude," Syala put on her best baby Loth-cat expression and a sigh left Ben's mouth.  </p><hr/><p><em>Why did I agree to this, </em>Was the only thought repeatedly running through the Skywalker's mind. Ben had agreed to go with Avac and Syala because he assumed they would be going to watch a a holofilm or something of the like. The Jedi only realised what he had gotten himself into once Avac took the <em>Verd </em>to Cantonica of all places. They had landed in the coastal city of Canto Bight and quickly found a pretty crowded bar to sit in. </p><p>Now he stood bottle in hand, the Mandalorian's arm slung around his shoulder coaxing him to 'loosen up a little'. Ben wasn't against drinking for a purpose, for example on a mission to keep cover. He had never partook in the activity just for the hell of it.</p><p>"Leave him be Avac he is just too chicken to have a little fun," the woman had a mischievous glint in her eye. Ben indignantly huffed, "I'm not chicken I just don't want to drink that's all," even to his own ears he sounded chicken. The blonde bent her arms into the general shape of wings and began to cluck like the avian. "Your being childish now come on quiet it," she only got louder at his request. </p><p>"Quiet it Syala. Now." He put on his best Aunt Leia impression, it did not work in the slightest. The white haired Mandalorian decided it was the perfect moment to join in with the childish act as he too began to cluck. "For the love of the Force please stop damnit," of course that failed. </p><p>"Alright, kriff," he pulled the bottle and to a good size swig of the glowing beverage. Avac cheered and snatched the alcohol from the Jedi, he took a bigger drink than Ben before sliding the bottle over to the pilot. They took turns nursing the drink before it was completely empty, at this point the three were up on the bar counter dancing and singing. The bar was egging them on with cheers and dancing of their own. </p><p>"Skywalker, dance with me you be lug," Avac grabbed Ben by the hand and waste and together they twirled around the bar floor. The drinks had inebriated them however and their movements were sloppy and a sorry excuse for any type of dancing. When Ben tried to spin Avac it was a clumsy and rushed thing as the Mando was a good three inches taller than the Jedi. As the two tripped and bumped into each other Syala laughed so hard she couldn't breath, as she took a sip of her drink the idiots slammed into a table causing her spit her drink out at the display. </p><p>He didn't know how but somehow Syala ended up Ben's shoulder's at some point and was trying to knock another girl off of Avac's. The two Force users later ended up on stage singing the newest and hottest songs out, they however butchered them horrifically. Off key and off balance as he was Ben had more fun than he had a in the last three years of his life. </p><p>Several hours later the three stumbled arm in arm back to the ship. They would all regret this later when the hangover's kicked it but right here and now all Ben could think was that he was happy,<em> truly happy.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a Kudos, comment what you thought, and have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50 ABY </strong>
</p><p><em> This is it, </em>  Phasma thought to herself as she stood outside of Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room on the  <em> Supremacy II.  </em>Over the week or so after the purging of Nar Shaddaa, The First Order had been selectively picking and choosing planets to cleanse as well. Those infestations were small and insignificant compared to what was about to happen within the hour. Their leader had called her and Kira to discuss the next big step of The First Order's grand plan.</p><p>Unlike the Star Destroyer <em>Supremacy,  </em> the  <em> Supremacy II  </em> was a  <em> Mega </em>-class Star Dreadnought, over four-thousand feet in length allowing for the massive throne room Phasma had just entered. The large room was veiled by a humongous scarlet curtain blocking the outside vacuum from sight. Stationed in the room were fifteen red armored, vibro-voulge carrying Praetorian Guards. The silent sentinels were The Supreme Leader's guards and were tasked with guarding his life at the cost of their own.</p><p>Thirty feet in front of the chrome warrior the shining obsidian chair sat empty. A few feet in front of the throne stood a lone female figure, draped in black and red robes, in her hand was a staff-like object. <em>Kira, </em> the trooper recognized immediately. Hux had been ranting and raving to Phasma about the fact that 'Their troopers didn't need the help of a lost sand rat' ever since he found out she was on the mission. While Phasma usually sided with Armitage and his confidence in the Crusade Troopers' abilities, she couldn't help but have respect for Kira.  </p><p>Both women were born nobodies on desolate forgotten worlds but rose above that with the help of the First Order. They both ascended quickly through the ranks of the Order as well, Phasma in becoming the premier Crusade Trooper, while Kira became the second-best of all the Knights Of Ren. </p><p>When the bigger of the two women came up beside the other she nodded to Kira before she spoke, "Any idea what this big mission could possibly be," her voice warmer without the helmet on. The force user turned her hazel orbs to the blue of Phasma a slight smirk on her face, "I Don't know exactly, but I don't think I've ever felt Snoke be this happy through the force," a learned core accent seasoned her words. <em>The Force right, almost forgot about that, </em>she thought as her mind briefly drifted to Snoke. There were times when Phasma simply forgot that like his Knights the supreme leader was also attuned to the mystic arts of the Force.</p><p>"Then I'm sure you can also feel the hate rolling of your favorite General as we speak," this widened Kira's smirk. "Yes I did however, you don't need to have the Force to hear a baby rancor complaining his ass off," a snort of laughter left Phasma. "I think you might be as good at annoying Hux as you are with your saber honestly," she said rubbing her chin. It was Kira's turn to laugh, as she did so she shook her head," I wish that was true, I might be the leader of the Knights if that was the case." </p><p>"What did you do make him so furious all the time, I'm curious." Kira hummed lightly as she pondered Phasma's question, "I wish I knew my friend but honestly I don't think Hux needs a reason hate me besides the fact I'm friends with Kylo." Phasma nodded her head at the answer. That was a no-brainer anyone who had been within ten feet of the General and The Commander could tell they were not the closest of friends.  </p><p>The Praetorian Guards in the room all slammed their weapons to the ground and stood at attention as the sound of a chamber door closing was heard. The two women dropped swiftly to one knee as they saw who had entered the throne room. In lumbered the man they had been waiting, back slightly hunched.</p><p>Supreme Leader Snoke was a frail and old-looking being. Large scars could be seen on every part of the skin he had exposed. Deformed zygoma housed piercing pale blue eyes, they always made a shiver run up and down Phasma's spine. There wasn't a wisp of hair on him except for the white bushes of his eyebrows. His seven-foot figure was draped in a glimmering golden Khalat robe and helping him to his throne were two more crimson armored guards.</p><p>"Good evening girls, I heard Hux has been up to usual rantings as of late," his voice clear and strong despite his appearance. Phasma spoke quickly, "Nothing to be concerned over Supreme Leader, Armitage is-," she stopped when the large spindly hand of Snoke raised. As he finally sat on his throne he voiced, "Don't worry child I will not punish our dear General. I was simply curious as like dear Kira said he was indeed loud," a ghost of a smile crossed his cracked lips. </p><p>Phasma only nodded her head and once again and waited for them to be told their objective. "The day's come, the day we truly announce ourselves to the galaxy at large," he leaned forward in his throne with a grin. As Snoke waved his hand five holo projectors were placed on the ground, five images appeared as they were turned on. Phasma analyzed each image, <em> three Imperials and two members of the Alliance </em>, she silently noted. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are those people," Kira cocked her head seemingly try to identify the figures as well. </p><p>"These my dear are Moffs, Pettom, Tayrevi, and Canray," All were humans, the first two male while the was female. Snoke turned his eyes to the last two images, "These are Minister of Justice Wandara Dekort and Senator of Coruscant Trakeest Gra'feava." The Minister was a female Muun the Senator, a male Bothan. "You two are tasked with bringing these five aboard <em> Supremacy II,  </em>alive," he emphasized the last word. "These five are key examples of the rot in the current galactic governments' body. All five have taken bribes, had under the table dealings, and have many other skeletons in their closet."</p><p>Phasma mulled over her information her leader had just given her.<em>  Why these five in particular, </em> she couldn't help but wonder. As if he read her mind, maybe he could, Snoke answered her question, "After we have taken care of these five, our own operatives will come in and take their place seamlessly without Dorvan or Fel even knowing." Pieces were falling in place for Phasma now, if they were able to infiltrate both sides they would have an unimaginable advantage. Racking her mind for who these operatives could be she only came up with blanks, <em>who could they be.</em></p><p>"How do we know that our replacement will be the ones who are selected," Kira voiced while gazing through her mahogany hair at their leader. She continued, "Each one of these positions has their own form of election and a brand new Moff or Minister of Justice won't be elected without experience."</p><p>He laughed quietly, as one would laugh at a child who asked if the Master of Ceremonies was real.</p><p>"Child, I have had these persons within their ranks before either Fel Empire or Free Alliance fully came about," shook could be felt radiating off both females at his declaration. The trooper could only marvel at the words of her leader. Right under the nose of both organizations, Snoke had hidden five of their own, who would now be in very powerful positions. With three Moffs they could control and manipulate the actions of the Emperor and Council of Moffs. With a Justice and Senator laws, votes, and rulings could be completely swayed in The First Order's favor without anyone ever knowing. </p><p>As those thoughts came to the trooper Kira and Snoke both looked around them as if a realization had hit them, <em>must be a Force thing.  </em>"Ah, we've arrived. As the Force would have all your targets are on Bothawui having a nice," a sinister smile spread across his face, "Go pay them a visit, oh and remember ladies, this is where true order in our galaxy begins."</p><p>Both warriors stood and with a fist over their hearts called back, "Yes, Supreme Leader."</p><hr/><p>In the hanger stood Phasma, Hux, Kira, and hundreds of Crusade Troopers. Phasma had now donned her helm and was equipping herself with everything she would need for the extraction mission. "Keep civilian casualties to a minimum, we can't prove to the galaxy we are the better alternative if we massacre innocent civilians," Hux said looking at the troops. He turned to address Phasma and Kira, "You'll be dropped off at the Imperial Consulate Building, TIEs will provide any air support you will need. The security has been bolstered due to the high profile targets in there, so be alert."</p><p>The two nodded and turned to enter their transports but Hux stopped Phasma, "This is your moment Phasma, you successfully complete this mission you'll have earned the respect of the whole Order." There were still those who thought Captain Cardinal should be the one to lead the Crusade Troopers and as a result never really gave Phasma respect. She would show them however that she deserved everything that came to her, <em> I'll show them all. </em> With only a nod of her head, she spun on her heel and entered her transport.</p><p>Bothawui was a beautiful planet from the bird's eye view Phasma was current in. The Consulate Building was located in the capital city of Drev'starn, the mountains surrounding the city added to the majestic look of the buildings. Bothawui's main import was high technology so the city and architecture was sleek and generally well kept. The civilians on the finely paved sidewalks started to notice the black and white transport and TIEs and were now pointing and calling attention to them. </p><p>"It seems we've been spotted," Kira mused lightly as they landed in the courtyard of their destination. In front of them stood a gold-domed, three-story, duracrete building. Said building was at least 150 feet tall-tall with many windows placed all over the fronts and sides. Grand steps lead up to the large see-through doors of the complex, hedges and topiary figures lined the walkway, giving the place a more sophisticated look.</p><p>The wind blew Phasma's armorweave cape violently as it took off to also provide air support. Free Alliance and stormtroopers burst through the front doors and without so much as a second thought unleashed a barrage of blaster fire upon the group. Civilians and those outside the building realized quickly this was not the place to be and scattered in every which direction.</p><p>Phasma fired off her E-11 catching stormtrooper and Alliance soldier in the chest alike. "Find cover and advance periodically," Kira commanded to the troopers with them. The Knight shot forward in a blur and quickly bisected two assailants who never stood a chance even if they saw her coming. Phasma was right behind her eliminating anyone who Kira happened to miss along the way. The first wave taken care of the group moved up the steps and threw the front door where all hell had seemingly broken loose. </p><p>Bothans, Humans, Rodians, Biths, and many other races were all running all over the place like headless chickens. Papers were falling from the top levels, looking like literary snowflakes. Guards were trying and failing miserably to calm everybody down, it only got worse when Phasma and her crew came through the door. </p><p><em> This place is too crowded to fire freely into, </em> the chrome trooper realized quickly. If it was up to Phasma a few deaths could be spared but that wasn't her call so she thought of an alternative. "Set blasters to stun," she called out over the chaos. This altered all on the first floor to their presence but it was too late as the blue rings off the stun setting incapacitated civilians and guards alike. "First floor clear moving to second and third," she radioed to Hux through her wrist com. "Excellent work, the targets should be on the second floor in Gra'feava's office. Do try to hurry the commotion you caused most certainly has caused them to attempt an escape."</p><p>Hanging up she turned to Kira," Can you feel where they are now, me and you can head up there now while they handle anyone who tries to enter the building." Kira closed her eyes and slightly upturned her head. A couple of seconds later she gave her answer, "They're in between the third and second floors, Hux was right there trying to leave. We need to hurry up now or we won't get them," she was frantically looking around for a quick way up. </p><p>Looking around herself Phasma noted that every floor had an open railing allowing for someone to climb over if need be. A thought quickly popped into her head, "We'll grapple up to the third floor and head them off," she grabbed the other female's arm, dragging her to the center of the lobby. Pressing a mechanism on her bracers a long grappling hook shot up to the third floor before securing itself around a railing. With a yelp from Kira, the two soared up all while Phasma held her companion as if she weighed nothing.</p><p>The woman sprinted towards where they heard the most commotion and turned a corner to see all five targets only a few feet away accompanied by an assort of guards. Phasma fired off a warning shot as Kira spoke, "Running away from your guest is just bad etiquette ladies and gentlemen. So how about you come peacefully with us and no one else has to be harmed." </p><p>Moff canray spoke fearfully, "We can pay you anything you want just leave us alone. We can make it worth your while, please," If there was one thing Phasma hated it was a coward. She holstered her blaster, "See we can all be reasonable here," this time it was the large female Muun, relief overcoming her face. It quickly turned to horror when Phasma launched her chrome spear into one of the guard's chest. As the man gargled on his blood the two women advanced. Eight guards ran off with the targets as eleven stayed to fight the two.</p><p>Pulling her spear out of the dead man's chest cavity she lurched forward. Blaster fire reflected harmlessly of her chest as she skewered the offending man through the eye out and out the back his skull. Kira cleaved a woman down the middle before, in a blur, cutting a man's head clean off. </p><p><em> Kriff it's stuck,  </em>Phasma noted as the spear would not leave the fool's cranial cavity. Being tackled from behind distracted her from her plight. Planting her feet, she spun and rammed a knee into the male Twi'leks face, shattering his nose. She clenched one of his lekku, the man releasing a horrific sound until it was completely crushed in her grip. </p><p>Kira for her effort had four guards choked in the air before she hucked them head first down to the first floor. Continuing her rampage Phasma grabbed two guardswomen by the necks and only so much of a wrist flick snapped their necks. "Phasma I'll handle the rest go catch up with them!," she finished before driving a fist into a Bothan's knee cap. Grabbing her spear finally Phasma booked it to where the other group had gone. After a flight of stairs, she came upon the roof that lead to a helipad covered by the dome. It was lowered and the ship seemed to be ready to take off. </p><p>Eight well-placed blaster shots fell the guards as she advanced upon the targets. She was able to stun four out of five of them but the Muun had managed to scramble on board the shuttle. It seemed all was lost until the craft started to strain under an unforeseen force. "Hop on!!!," she heard Kira screech from the doorway. Phasma took a few steps back before leaping off the helipad through the still open shuttle door. As she climbed up a powerful blow took her off her feet, it was the Muun. The Justice came with another blow but Phasma planted a powerful boot into to the other female's chest.</p><p>Wandara hit the ship's wall, hard, slumping down having had the window forced out of her lungs. Phasma got to her feet rounding on the pilot with a fist so strong it caved his skull on impact. The ship landed back on the pad roughly as Kira apparently had pulled it back in place. "P-P-Please stop I'll-," the Justice was silenced with a swift strike by Phasma.</p><p>After restraining the targets and a quick trip back to the <em> Supremacy II  </em>  Phasma and Kira kneeled in front of Snoke. He gave them his congratulations and sent them on their way to relax his final words the same as his last before the mission, <em>this is where true order in our galaxy begins.   </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave your thoughts and a Kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I work on this fic I have also decided to work on its sequel. It's a Kol Skywalker and Oc story that obviously takes place after this one. I would apreciate it if you all go all read that story as well thank.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Chapter of this should be out before monday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ryloth, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Longest Chapter so far</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.2 ABY </strong>
</p><p>Syala knew this day would come, deep down she had known. Everything on Ossus had been normal, or as normal as a group of space wizards could be. Allana was talking poodoo to Syala during another while Ben and Ezra watched on, Syala containing the urge to strangle the girl. </p><p>That was when a winded Zabrak girl came with an urgent message, "Grandmaster Katarn has called everyone to the cafe he says it's important." The poor being looked as if she was about to pass out right then and there. As the four made their way to the specified area a look of concern crossed Ben's face, "Something big has happened, a major shift in the Force is happening.</p><p>The Jedi in Training all shared a tense look at the Knight's statement. Inside the Cafe, the tension was so thick that a lightsaber could cut it. The aged form of Kyle Katarn stood upon the High Council dais a look of determination plastering his visage. As he spoke the little talk there was in the room died out quickly. </p><p>"Approximately five hours ago a galaxy-wide transmission was sent out," his smokey voice rang out in the silence. "The transmission was from the new threat we have been trying to coral and stop. This is what they had to say." As he finished a large holo projection shot up from behind him.</p><p>In it, a redheaded man in what looked to be altered Moff attire could be seen. "Greetings to all those watching, my name is Armitage Hux, General of the First Order," he spoke with a properly refined poise. <em> The First Order,  </em> Syala mused in her mind. Judging from the way of speech and dress it seemed to the woman her assumption of the group being former Imperials was right. "Over the last month, I and my organization have taken it upon ourselves to do what Fel and Dorvan couldn't, bring real peace."  <em> Peace, </em>  Syala spat in her mind,  <em> the senseless murder of people is no form of peace. </em>"Our Crusade Troopers and the Knights of Ren have done a good job at it so far if I do say so myself," he had a smug impression on his face.</p><p>"The galaxy is rot with the scum and depravity, all while your leaders do nothing to truly stop it," the camera panned to the left a showed four kneeling figures. "These ingrates are key examples of this truth. Each one of these so-called 'leaders' has bent and broken the rules for their own selfish benefit." Syala recognized three of the figures instantly, they were all Moffs, one even a member of the Council of Moffs. The last two she didn't know by name but she recognized as high-ranking Alliance members.</p><p>"As of today the First Order has declared open war against the Empire, Federation, and any who try to help them," he paused momentarily. "Including the Jedi," the temperature in the hall seemed to fall a couple of degrees, "Once the filth has been dealt with we will find the cowardly Sith and eradicate them as well." </p><p>"However as my father would say 'you must start small' so we will do just that," a sinister smile spread on his face. "Our Crusade will be the true cleansing that the galaxy needed, he look off camera, "Captain Phasma, would you like to do the honors," out of an unseen corner came a familiarly large chrome trooper.</p><p>The pilot's fist clenched so hard she feared she may draw blood. <em>Captain Phasma, </em> she made damn sure to memorize that name. Her anger at the woman was starting to build something fierce, the whole reason Syala's entire world was being turned upside down was in part to this being who now stood before her in the form of a holograph. </p><p>As her anger built she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder, it cooled her burning soul gradually. She turned and met the orbs of Ben, he had a look of understanding on his. He kept his hand planted comfortingly on her should throughout the rest of the meeting, she had never before been more thankful for him than in that moment. </p><p>In Phasma's large hands, a vibro-ax sat gleaming in the light of whatever room she was in. "Let these be your examples, the First Order will not tolerate the current state the galaxy is in," Phasma put her foot in the back of Moff Canray as the General gave his statement. "Please, Please, stop. I-I-I have a family, please just let me live I'll give you whatever you want please," tears mixed with the dried blood around the man's eyes. Snot was running down the man's nose and around his mouth as he begged for his life. If the temperature had dropped before, it now plummeted to subzero. "A pitiful sight is it not, is this the best the Empire had to offer," he questioned mockingly.</p><p>"Consistent as ever I would say, even in the face of death the womp rat barters for his life," as if it pained him to do so he waved his hand at Phasma. Moff Canray kept begging, "Please stop-," in a flash the ax was brought down.</p><p>Katarn stopped the footage right before the Moff's life could be snuffed out, "You get the picture." Syala did get the picture she got it very well, the First Order was out for blood and they had aptly let it be known. "After much thought and deliberation between the council and I," he paused to swallow. Syala didn't like how apprehensive the Master was, however, she knew exactly what he was going to say.</p><p>"We have come to the decision that the Jedi will aid in the war against the First Order," no one yelled or protested, and that scared Syala.</p><p>Everyone in the room could only sit petrified at the man's words. As she turned to see Ben with one arm wrapped around Allana in a hug. For all the pomp the girl had Syala found it hard to remember that the girl was just that, a girl. Syala scanned the room and another donating realization came to her almost every student in the academy was just young teens. </p><p>On those young faces, she saw the fear and insecurities she had felt at their age, but times a thousand. Some of these kids had never actually seen real combat and now they were being forced into war.</p><p>"One final thing," they all waited with bated breath, "The older and more advanced students will be sent to the front lines as we need as many capable hands as we can get.</p><p>Sy rested her hand on top of Ben's and one more thought to herself, <em> she knew this day would come. </em></p><hr/><p>With that declaration, Jedi were sent out into the galaxy to do what they did best, keep the peace. The First Order so far had only taken control over the Outer Rim in the week since they had declared their crusade against the galactic governments. The Jedi and Empire had been sent out covertly to these planets to help the planets that were be personally occupied by their enemy.</p><p>This is how Syala found herself driving a supply transport through the unforgiving heat of Ryloth With Ben Skywalker and Avac Bruc. "Are we any fucking closer to the location of the contact," complained Syala as she fiddled with her new black and brown Jedi robes. They were already uncomfortable to her but throw in Rylothean heat and the woman was inconsolable.</p><p>"Harand if you complain one more time I'm going to use my flamethrower to set you on fire," she would have glared at the Mandalorian but she was to busy focusing on the 'beautiful' wasteland in front of her. <em>I'd like to see you try,</em> for as much as she loved Avac he was really getting on her damn nerves.</p><p>"By the Force, would both of you know it off, please? You've been arguing for the last two hours," the Coruscanti accent of Ben said. He continued, "And we'd probably have made it to our contacts by now if you two had almost given us away to air control when we landed.</p><p>The three had been given a civilian transport to use to get onto Ryloth's surface. In it, they carried enough food, water, and supplies for the clan of Twi'leks they were sent to help out. The plan was almost shot to shit when while Ben was convincing air control the two had started the first of what would be many fights over nothing. </p><p>The Jedi Knight was quickly able to pinpoint the other man's presence and used a mind trick to make him believe their transport was just a routine First Order supply drop. After getting their hands on a supply carrier the four made their way to the desert waste of Ryloth to meet their contact.</p><p>This minor setback had now put them at least an hour or two behind when they were supposed to have actually met with the clan. After several more minutes of travel, Avac leaned up from his seat and called, "That's it right," he questioned, his helmet in his hands. Without looking back Sy scoffed, "Bruc you might want to get your eyes checked cause that looks like every cave we've passed in the last hour." </p><p>Av looked like he was about to reply but Ben cut in, "No he's right, intel said the clan's symbol was of a beheaded lylek," the redhead gestured a finger to the cave entrance. As Syala looked she almost missed it, upon closer inspection she did indeed see carved into the top of the entrance, a headless lylek. She quickly pulled the vehicle closer to the cave entrance allowing them all to get out. "Won't you look at that Syala, you've finally done something useful in the last hour," he said addressing the pilot. She unclipped her saber and ignited it, "Listen here you snow-haired E chu ta, I don't care how long we've been friends I'll cut you down," she claimed, pointing the saber at the man.</p><p>Avac donned his helmet, "I'd like to see you try it, come on," he had upholstered his blaster rifle. "I swear if you two don't stop I'll use the Force to put you both to sleep," Ben said as if he was addressing two toddlers. Looking towards the cave mouth he spoke again, "Let's just go in, greet our new host, and give them their supplies, and get settled in please." Syala lowered her saber as Avac lowered his blasters. "Keep that on were gonna need it, I can't see a damn thing in the cave from here.</p><p>Shooting one last aggravated glance at each other the two followed after Ben into the cave. Even with the sabers the trio quickly came to realize that it was too dark to see anything. "Avac you get anything on your infrared," he asked the Mandalorian's general direction. "Just barely, if I focus in real close I could see if it leads somewhere," he said with a slight shrug.</p><p>"Lead the way then," said the Knight. As Avac took the lead Syala turned to her master, "What do you make of all this, the war I mean. You think we really have a chance against these new guys." Ever since she saw that video the woman could not help but doubt their odds against the First Order.</p><p>While they had the numbers, the First Order had the firepower. Not only were they able to reduce Nar Shaddaa to nothing but duracrete husks but they did without anyone being able to come and stop them. <em> Neither Empire nor Alliance could </em>   <em> do anything to stop them,  </em>she thought to herself. </p><p>Ben seemed to sense her inner turmoil, "Things may not look great now but we have to fight and see what happens," he said. "We have to take this whole thing one step at a time," he continued with a hopeful edge to his voice, "And just look at us now we're helping those in need."</p><p>"The supplies we brought will hold the clan's over until the Empire and the Mon Calamari get here," he said it as if he had faith in that idea. "Then we get the First Order off Ryloth for good," Syala finished for him. "She made out a brilliant smile on his face as he said, "Exactly, just one planet at a time."</p><p><em> One planet at a time,  </em> she mused to herself. The fear she had felt at the thought of being at war diminished, if ever so slightly, by the Knight's words. <em>You're a Jedi now you have to start thinking one </em>, Syala reminded her mind. "Thanks, Ben. I don't know how you got so wise for someone only a couple of months older than me but your pretty good at helping me get out of my head."</p><p>The man blushed at her words, "Well I wouldn't say wise you know, I just try to see things as they are," he stumbled over his words. Syala smiled at him, "Well call it whatever you want but I'm calling it wisdom," she told him. </p><p>As the two were talking Avac's voice stopped them, "Guys I'm getting stronger signatures now," his computerized voice said, "They seem to be children's footprints." He turned back to look at the two, "That has to be a good sign right, I mean a clan would have kids in it," he said. "That makes sense to me, Ben," she looked up to the man and he simply nodded for them to advance.</p><p>The abyss of a cave slowly began to lighten up as the trio advanced further down the path. Syala took note that the roof of the was now a few dozen feet above them, on them hung what looked to be crudely hung lights. Around them, the cave had now split off into five directions, lights could be seen illuminating those paths as well.</p><p>"Were close now, all five cave lead to one large source of heat," he paused and grunted in frustration, "Wait hold on my thermos are going haywire." The Mandalorian took off his white helm a proceeded to flip it around and inspect it. "Damn it Av, I told you to get a new one like four years ago," she chastised, "You've had that thing since you were like fifteen."  </p><p>"I don't need a new one Syala, the damn thing was perfectly fine a couple of minutes ago," the lights began to flicker as well as she made her way over to Avac. Ben started to look around himself, he had a look to him as he just had an epiphany. "Ben what is-," Syala stopped when all the lights died, once again engulfing them in the inky darkness. Shuffling was heard,<em>  footsteps,  </em>she realized. </p><p>The specifics of the situation dawned on her quickly, <em> a damn ambush. </em> As the lights flicked back on she turned in time to see a large pink Twi'lek swing a virbo-ax for the Jedi Knight's head. The great swing missed its target completely as Ben was able to duck under the attack. </p><p>Jutting her hand, Syala channeled the Force and with a flick of her arm, the assailant was sent soaring into a cave wall. Two Twi'leks who had entered the cave intersection from behind were now struggling to detain Avac. Her attention was drawn away from that sight as she leapt out of the way of two pikes being slashed at her. Saber in hand she swung to meet the men's second attacks, their weapons failed to the heat of a lightsaber.</p><p>Upon contact with the saber, the two pikes were cut in two easier than cutting waffles. The Twi'leks were momentarily stunned by this and she deftly used that to her advantage. Dropping into a leg sweep she took the closer of the two off his feet, she sent the other spiraling to the floor with a Force shove.</p><p>All while this was happening, Ben stood, one arm extended holding a man to a cave wall, the other was holding a large blue Twi'lek at saber point. Avac threw a sharp elbow back into the face of one of his attackers, the sound of boney crunch signified beskar had beat cartilage. As the man stumbled backward in pain Avac shifted his center of gravity flipping the other Twi'lek over his shoulder, the man's back hit the cave floor hard. Avac now stood wide-eyed his blaster rifle pivoted from side to side. Syala realized it at the same time Avac did, they were surrounded.  </p><p>Pressing her knee into the man's neck she called out, "Listen we are not here to cause you any harm," she said this as she swept her eyes across the Twi'leks who were now spilling out of the five cave entrances. A deep voice drenched in a Rylothean accent spoke back, "Who are you and how exactly did you find our location," it was the Twi'lek Ben had saber point. He had a blaster pointed at Ben's head, his fangs showing as he snarled out the words.</p><p>Ben spoke calmly, "We are the Jedi sent by the Alliance to provide supplies for the clans," the hulking figure did not lower his blaster at their words. <em> How can he be calm at a time like this, </em> Syala thought as she glanced at the thirty angry Twi'leks who were all carrying some type of weapon. A yellow male Twi'lek up, "That group was supposed to be here three hours ago, how do we know you're not just masquerading as them," his companions nodded their agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, having a Jedi's clothes and weapon doesn't make you a Jedi," said the large blue man. <em> He has a point, </em>  she thought traitorously to herself. "If you backtrack to the entrance of the cave you will see a transport full of the supplies you need," Avac said, his hair wild on his head. A beat of silence passed,  <em> come on, come on believe us,  </em>the pilot prayed in her head. </p><p>By the will of the Force her prayer worked. "Jep' and Ionuw' go, see if what they say is true," two men ran off to do as their apparent leader said. He lowered his blaster and slowly Ben did the same for his saber. "If what you say is true then you will have earned an apology and shelter for the specified time," he paused. "But if they come back without supplies, we will have your heads." </p><p>Ben simply nodded. "Syala, get off of his neck please," looking down she realized her knee was still planted firmly into the throat of the man under her. With a blush and a 'sorry', she quickly hopped up, the man didn't seem to accept her apology. </p><p>The blue Twi'lek yelled something in what Syala assumed to be Twi'leki and all of them turned and walked back into the openings they came from. "Follow me, I will take you to the rest so we can wait for those two idiots to come back," he said with a slight roll of his eyes. As they followed him Syala took in his appearance, he towered over Avac by four or five feet easily, he also was wrapped in muscle. His blue skin was an azure cooler and his eyes a bright violet. <em> I guess they don't lack training on Ryloth</em>, the woman thought. </p><p>After a brief walk, they made it to a large opening that let out into a cavern-like area. The same type of lights from before hung from the ceiling in this place as well. All around there were tables and chairs all randomly place in areas. Large tents with open flaps showed that inside there were beds and what looked like to be a random assortment of medicines. </p><p>Twi'leks of all colors and shades all meandered talking laughing and eating. They all seemed to be in need of more nutrients and other essentials, the kids looked far too skinny. The man brought them to a large table and they all sat down, "My name is Cres'Nilim and I am the leader of these clans," he looked at them expectantly. </p><p>"This is Avac Bruc, Syala Harand, and I am Ben Skywalker," a look of recognition pass over Cres' face. <em> Maybe that famous last name of yours can come in handy </em>, Syala thought hopefully. "You're a Skywalker," Ben nodded, "You should have said so earlier we might not have been so hostile," Cres' chuckled lightly. "The galaxy owes a fine debt to your family Skywalker," Ben once again only nodded. The Force seemed to be on their side today as the two 'idiots' from before ran back in cheering for the supplies they had found.</p><p>A great shout rang out in the cavern at this information, "I apologize to all three of from the bottom of my heart," he bowed his head slightly. Syala spoke up, "Don't worry about it," she said sincerely, "you were doing what you had to do to protect your people," Avac and Ben murmured their agreement at the statement. "I'll show you to where you will be sleeping please follow me." Along the cave wall were largely carved out wholes that were being used as rooms. Syala could only marvel at the Twi'lek's resourcefulness. </p><p>Inside each room was a worn-down bed pallet, a small table, and other miscellaneous objects. "I kinda feel bad for taking so long to get here now," Avac whispered to Syala as he looked at the conditions. She whispered, "Try not to think about it were here to help now, let's just do our part." Avac somberly nodded as their way along. As they walked a visitor decided to join them. </p><p>A little red Twi'lek girl ran over to Cres' with a cry of 'Daddy'. His fangs gleamed as a wide smile spread on his face. "How have you been<em> Freykaa </em> ," the last word was draped in affection. The girl started to tell of her adventures around the place but stopped to look at the trailing trio. "Who are they papa," she asked cocky her head cutely. "This one Tann, with the white hair, is a Mandalorian," Tann's purple eyes exploded with excitement. "One of the best the galaxy has actually," a look of arrogance fell on his tanned face. Syala rolled her eyes at the idiot's statement,"  <em> one of the best but couldn't use a jetpack until he was twenty years old. </em></p><p>"And these two are real-life Jedi," the look on her face now made the one she gave Avac look like a mere glance. "Really, are you really," her little feet carried her to the Jedi, she was asking a question a minute. The quartet laughed at her antics, "Can you make me fly please," she looked between her father and the duo. Cres' just raised his brows at the two, "Well to you have to close your eyes and concentrate," Ben said to her as if it was a great secrete. With a luminous smile, she complied. The Knight extended a hand and with ease Tann rose in the air.</p><p>The girl's laughter was like a soft bell going off. Ben raised and lowered his hand as he jogged down the path making X-wing sounds. Avac and Cres' stood smiling at the display, "Careful with her Skywalker," Cres' warned softly. Be simply smiled and nodded at the other man.</p><p>The whole time Syala watched Ben and Tann she had a large smile on her face, <em> one planet at a time, one planet at a time. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a Kudos and comment if you can. Have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ryloth, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.2 ABY </strong>
</p><p>"Make me fly too," many little voices called out to Ben as he and Syala sat in the makeshift common room. It was their third day on Ryloth and the two along with Avac had settled in pretty well. After giving Cres' and his people their supplies the overall living condition of the hideout improved tremendously. </p><p>All within the span of three days every Twi'lek, youngest to oldest seemed better off. Ben locked to the medical tent, it now was stocked with the best medical supplies the galaxy had to offer, the pallets were replaced by padded blankets and pillows as well. Everyone had full bellies and bright eyes especially the children who were now begging the Jedi Knight to 'make them fly'. "It seems you started something you can't control huh Skywalker," Syala laughed at him from her spot on the ground. The children had fallen in love with her golden locks and were now braiding it to look like lekku.</p><p>"Yeah, I think Tann told her friends about her little flight," as he said this he waved his arm, and like nothing, the six kids surrounding him took to the air. A cacophony a high pitch giggles filled the air the same time the children did.</p><p><em> I'm glad they found a way to enjoy themselves in a time like this, </em>  Ben thought to himself as he now made the kids do barrel rolls. "Ben, do you know where Avac is I haven't seen him in a little while," the grounded pilot asked as the amateur hairstylist continued their work.  <em> How do they know how to do hair if none of them have any, </em> Ben thought quickly as he searched for the Mandalorian. The Jedi found his target quickly, Avac was currently sitting around a heating fan regaling the female Twi'leks with his battle prowess. "Then with my bare hand, I gutted the rancor from neck to sternum," the man boasted proudly. What confused Ben the most wasn't that Avac might have fought an rancor with a knife, it was the fake the woman were loving it.</p><p>The sound of Rylothean accented laughter could be heard as he continued his magical retellings. "He currently has a group of women eating out the palm of his hand with a story he's telling," the Knight was now splitting his attention between juggling kids and staring at Avac."Let me guess is it the rancor story," Ben glanced surprised at Syala's answer, "He's been telling that tale since we were twelve," his apprentice answered to his look.</p><p>"Is it true," she smiled at the question, "Kinda he did kill it but it was after I had stabbed its eyes out," Ben nodded his head at the new information. "Then why does he tell it like that," he felt Syala at least deserved a mention. "Well long story short, if my dad had found out me and him would have been in big trouble. So to counteract that possibility we agreed to just let him have all the glory," she smiled fondly as if the memory had flashed in front of her eyes.</p><p>Ben could only shake his head and smile at what he had just been told, <em> those two have some of the weirdest stories I have ever heard.  </em>A tug on the man's robe brought him out of his thought, it was Tann. The seven-year-old had essentially become his shadow since their first stay on the planet.</p><p>"Mr. Ben, my papa said he wanted to speak to you, he says it's important," Ben nodded his head and turned to the floating kids. "Sorry guys but the boss man wants to see me," a universal sound of displeasure left all of the children's mouths as they were lowered to the ground. "The great Ben Skywalker disappointing his fans, shame on you sir," Syala shook her head in mock disheartenment.</p><p> The kids looked like they were ready to beg when an idea came to him,<em>  lets see how she likes it. </em> With a smirk, Ben looked down upon the kids, "You know, Syala would be more than happy 'make you fly' while I'm gone," like lightning in the sky the woman's satisfied expression turned to one of dread. </p><p>Like moon moths to a flame, the young Twi'leks turned to the pilot and pleaded to be lifted up. "Come Tann, we have an important meeting to attend," the look of utter despair the blonde sent him over the children's heads was worth the payback he may receive for his actions.</p><p>As the two walked hand in hand he inquired, "Did your papa tell you exactly what he needed me for," the girl shook her head, the lekku on her cranium wobbled back and forth. "No, he just said it was important," the Jedi voiced his acceptance as they continued their walk.</p><p>They made it to the largest of all the carved rooms in the cavern area, <em> Cres' room. </em>  Ben had never actually been in the other man's room as he was never given a reason to do so. The room looked to be able to allow for three people to live comfortably in it,  <em> three </em>, Ben pondered. </p><p>Other than Tann no one had been seen leaving or entering the man's room. In the center of the room was a large circular rug made out of some animal Ben could never guess in a million years. The walls had a handcrafted bookshelf on them, inside them both holo and real books sat. While Cres' was no idiot he did not strike Ben as the book reading type.</p><p>Also on the floor were three, not two, large pallets. Two of them were shoved together in what would have passed as a bed if it was being slept in. Before he could ponder it further a voice called to him, "Skywalker good to see you, it seems my little helper did her job perfectly," as Tann walked over to him he rained kisses down on her face.</p><p>After his surprise display of affection, he spoke to his little girl, "Thank you for your help freykaa, go wait outside with the other children, the adults need to talk for a couple of moments." An adorable pout that would have broken lesser men crossed the girl's lips, Cres' was not a lesser man, however. The large Twi'lek simply pierced his daughter with a look he clearly had practice using.</p><p>With a sigh, the girl acquiesced and made her way back out into the common room. Cres' quickly turned his head to Ben as Tann made her exit, "It seems you and your group have adjusted pretty well to our clan." The redhead nodded, "Yes we have, we are thankful for your hospitality-," Cres' laugh cut him off.</p><p><em> What's so funny, </em> the other male answered as if he could hear the question, "Sorry, just not used to anyone being so proper. I made be the leader of this clan but I'm no Emperor or anything, just relax." It was almost an unconscious form of speech Ben took on because of his upbringing on Coruscant. He relayed this to Cres' who said, "Yeah I could tell by your accent, you and your lady both talk with one.</p><p>Ben was about to agree when he fully realized what Cres' had said, <em> my lady?  </em>"You mean Syala," the Twi'lek let out a scoff, "I definitely don't mean the Mandalorian unless of course, you're into that," Ben flushed bright red at the man's words. "No, I'm not into that and Syala is not my lady," Cres' didn't like he believed the second statement for a second.</p><p><em> Why would he think that I and Syala-,  </em>Ben shook his head to clear his mind of the thought. He and Syala were nothing but friends, that's it nothing but friends. "You sure Skywalker, you two have been almost inseparable," he said this with a slight insinuation. "She's my Apprentice and a friend that's it," Cres' let out a chuckle, "Apprentice huh, is that what humans my age call it now?" Ben's face was almost the color of his hair now, "Damn it Cres'! Please don't tell me you called me in here just to tease me about Syala being my lady." After a brief laughter Cres' shook his head and spoke, "No, no I did not bring you in here to talk about Syala."</p><p>"I brought you in here to talk about my lady, however," he had now noticeably sobered. "When the First Order came to Ryloth all the clans came together to decide the best course of action," he walked over to the bookshelf and started to shift through the books. The bed and bookshelf made sense now to Ben, they belonged to Cres' lover.</p><p>"La'sara's clan decided the best action to take was to attack them head-on," out of the books he pulled a folded-up piece of cloth. "That wouldn't have been so bad if no other clans had agreed to the plan but of course some did."</p><p>"La'sara, is she Tann's mother," Cres' nodded, "Why wasn't she here with you and the rest?" The Jedi was confused by the fact a mother would not stay with her lover and daughter, the situation almost reminded him of Luke so he quickly quashed that thought.</p><p>"She is a fighter you see so when the fighting went down she was on the frontlines with all the other warriors. On the night the other clans planned to fight she snuck off to help the others," Cres' unrolled the cloth, it was a hand-woven image of the man's family. In it, Tann sat smiling on her father's lap as a red-skinned Twi'lek woman kissed Cres' cheek. <em> She and Tann might as well be twins, </em> Ben thought. The only real difference was the eye, while Tann's were violet, like her father, La'sara's were dark blue.</p><p>"What happened to La'sara and the other clans," Ben hoped that the worst hadn't been the case. His fears were abated quickly, "They were defeated and taken prisoner. I've been sending scouts out to try and find where they are being but we didn't have the equipment to get close and check it out," the large man looked like he was on the verge of tears.</p><p>Ben's heart sank as he heard the story, and his anger at the First Order rose to new heights. How could these monsters believe they truly brought peace to the galaxy when they were tearing families and people apart. </p><p>"We'll find her for you, no need to even ask," a steely look of determination claimed dominion on Ben's face. His once soft sky-blue eyes now were as cold as the surface of Hoth. As much as the man hated to admit it the look was stolen directly from his father. </p><p>"Skywalker I-," he was cut of by said man, "Ben, call me Ben, please," Cres' nodded. "Ben I don't know how to thank you, my clan is already in debt to you but I personally owe you now." Ben shook his head but Cres' proceeded, "No I insist, from this day forth you have an ally not only in the 'meta clan but me as well," Ben thanked the man for his kindness</p><p>"When this war is over I'll make sure nothing like ever happens on Ryloth or any other you have my word," as Ben finished his words Cres' extended his arm to the other man, Ben did the same and together they grasped the other's forearm. </p><p>"I'll get Avac and Syala out there to search right now if it's all the same to you," Cres' smiled and gestured for the Jedi to proceed. As Ben left the room the excited whisper of Tann filled his ears.  "Mr. Ben are you really going to get my mama," the look of adulterated hope in her eyes only reinforced Ben's resolve. Kneeling to her level he whispered back, "I promise that you and your mama will be together again," the girl jumped into his arms, "Thank you."</p><p>The girl's eyes slowly began to water, "Shush it's ok Tann, you'll see her again," still holding her in his arms Ben stood and made his way back to Syala, "Avac come here for a second will you," the Mandalorian looked disappointed as he was forced to leave his crowd of lovely ladies. As the Jedi came upon his Apprentice he took note of the fact that there were no longer children whirling around in the air.</p><p><em> Parents must have come and got them, </em>  Ben mused silently. He also couldn't help but notice how good Syala looked with her hair-lekku. He had always known Syala was pretty but after what Cres' had said he could only focus on it now.  <em> Damn it, Ben you </em> didn't come out here to gawk at your Apprentice.</p><p>"What did you need, I was about to tell the story of how I tamed a herd of blerg," Syala eyes couldn't have rolled any harder, "Yeah I hope you planned to tell them you broke your leg in the process," Avac simply waved his hand as if that fact meant very little. "You two up for a recon mission," Avac's face slowly began to become serious at the mention of a mission. "A couple of clans, Tann's mother included, were taken by the First Order to some compound," Syala eyed the child who had her head buried into Ben's neck.</p><p>"Cres' didn't have the equip to scout out the place without being caught," Avac finished the Jedi's train of thought, "That's where we come in, I'll get my electrobinoculars," he quickly walked off to complete his task. "Try and sense how many soldiers, staff, prisoners anyone who is in the building while your there," Ben told Syala. She nodded placed a hand on Tann's back, "Don't worry, we're gonna get all of them out," she placed a soft kiss onto the girl's lekku.</p><p>"She's a red Twi'lek shouldn't be hard to miss," as she turned away Ben spoke one last time, "Be safe out there please," with a nod the woman left towards the cave exit where Avac was waiting for her.</p><hr/><p>Syala and Avac stood upon a high ridge overlooking a fenced, three-story, duracrete complex. The complex was located right on the edge of the dark side of Ryloth, a consequence of this being the high winds that were now whipping past the two observers.</p><p>With a hand over her eyes, Syala squinted down to the complex. Sixty black and white Crusade Troopers could be seen patrolling the border of the complex, a three-hundred square foot courtyard was filled with tables and what looked to be workout equipment. On top of the prison two anti-aircraft turbolasers sat manned by troopers as well.</p><p>"You see anything," she questioned the man next, "Nothing new. Just the guards, transport vehicles, and a couple of watchtowers," Avac sighed as he moved the binoculars from his eyes. They had been out on the ridge for two hours and so far the most interesting thing that had happened was two guards playing lizard-toad-snake with one another.</p><p>When they arrived Syala did as Ben said and performed a scan of the building using the Force. In total, she felt about one-thousand, maybe more, or so people in the building. </p><p>The faint sound of an alarm going off caused the two to turn their focus back on the prison. Syala could barely make out what was going on from how far they were from the building so she waited as Avac observed for himself. A minute or two passed before with slight excitement the Mandalorian passed the binoculars to his companion. "They let them out into the yard see if you can find La'sara." </p><p>Syala observed many-colored Twi'leks all bound by the hand's,all wearing blue jumpsuits file out in a line as troopers stood and gestured at them. Two-hundred and fifty of the prisoner were then lined up and one by one and had their cuffs were taken off, Syala continued to search for a scarlet-skinned female.</p><p>
  <span>While she had yet to find the specified target Syala did take note of the age range in the Twi'leks. All seem able-bodied but they ranged from thirteen to at least sixty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who the kriff imprisons kids and elderly when they're only fighting for their planet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anger started to simmer inside of Syala as she continued to observe the courtyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See her yet," Avac quietly question, "No not yet...hold on some prisoners are being brought out." Ten more cuffed beings trudged their way into the courtyard, the last two having bright red skin. The oldest of the two, a man who was at least sixty, was limping while being supported by the younger. The younger was a buxom female around Syala's own age, </span>
  <em>
    <span>La'sara, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she recognized. "I see her, she is helping carry an old man, maybe her dad," she informed Avac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, let's get back to the cave before a heat storm comes and cooks us alive," he said as he began to stand, "Hold something's happening." The old man was moving too slow for one of the troopers likings and violently shoved him forward. La'sara whirled around quickly and began to shout unhearable words at the man, this caused the trooper to something neither female seemed to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The already uncuffed Twi'leks who were currently milling about all snapped their heads in the directions they had all entered the courtyard from, on the ground, a smoldering blaster in his leg, lay the old man. La'sara lay protectively over the man groaning man, her fangs bared at the trooper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is wrong with these guys! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger from before came back with a vengeance, how could some truly believe they were helping when they were attacking innocent beings. The crowd of Twi'leks took exception to the treatment of the old man and quickly the courtyard began to become rowdy. The screaming and screeching ricocheted off the rocky surroundings carrying them even to Syala and Avac. A boy of twelve courageously, or maybe foolishly, stepped up to a female trooper who then proceeded to hit the boy so hard it looked like he had gotten whiplash. Several warning shots were fired toward the group to quiet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pilot's anger had reached a boiling point and before she knew it she was trekking her way back toward their transport. Avac who had been observing the situation through a perception scope snapped his orbs towards her, "What the hell are you about to do," he quickly followed behind her, a concerned look in his eyes. She turned back to him with fire in her eyes, "Going down there to kill every last Crusade Trooper I come across," she had planned to enter the transport but Avac had other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sharp edge his edge he said, "You and what fucking army Syala!" This stunned the woman, she could count on one hand how many times Avac had spoken to her like that. "You and what army," he repeated with just as much conviction. "I don't need an army damn it," she bit back. She couldn't just sit there and allow this to continue, she was a Jedi, and as a Jedi, it was her solemn duty to protect those who couldn't do it themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you watch the shit going on down there at just do nothing. You saw Tann, she misses her mother and I'm damn sure everyone down there has someone who misses them too," she gestured to the prison as she made her stance. Running a hand through snow-white locks Avac spoke softer than before, "Because I know if you go down there I'm going with you, and if that happens it can only go one of two ways." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The first we go down and get captured, then we wait it out and get rescued by Ben and the others," he lifted two fingers as he spoke again, "Or we go down there and get pumped full of blaster bolts for trying to break everyone out with no help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated him at that moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's Shiraya damned right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The anger that had once burned brightly had now turned to a low simmer. The blonde leaned against the transport and hung her head, "I just hate to leave them there," her voice was no higher than a whisper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can I call myself a Jedi when I can't even protect anyone when it matters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sy look at me," Avac coaxed lightly, "Look at me please Sy," she did so, her hazel orbs now moist with unshed tears. Hugging her to him Avac whispered in her ear, "Two days Sy, two days, and the Empire and Alliance comes to free Ryloth." As Avac patted her back she thought one thing in her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just two days, just two.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a Kudos and a comment, and next chapter will finally be the battle of Ryloth. Have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Battle of Ryloth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Battle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy. Also the next story I update will be Finish it so stay tuned for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.2 ABY </strong>
</p><p>The day had come, Ryloth would once again be a free world. In the cave of the 'Nilim clan, there was a noticeable hint of tension in the air but also one of excitement. After Syala and Avac had come back from their mission they had informed Cres', Ben, and the others of what they had seen.</p><p>The treatment of the prisoners was meet by various reactions, some who called for blood, others who simply cried in anguish, and some laughed and smiled at the fact their people were still alive.</p><p>Ben noted that Cres' was in the last category. With a big smile, the Twi'lek had laughed, "That's a Twi'lek for resilient as they come, even the children won't back down," the Skywalker could only shake his head at the man. Tann while somber, did have a more noticeable skip in her step and that alone made Ben's heart soar.</p><p>Now, six-hundred of the clan's best warriors, male and female, stood waiting for the transmission they were supposed to receive. In Ben's hand sat the comlink he had been given, from it a member of either the Empire or the Alliance would give them the go-ahead. No one dared speak, for more than an hour dead silence reigned supreme.</p><p>Ben could sense the anxiousness radiating off Syala in waves, <em> she's been like this since she got back. </em>  Nothing seemed to calm his Apprentice's mind, she could only focus on the task that was about to begin at any moment. The pilot was currently sitting on a weapons crate, head in hands, with her leg shaking something fierce.  <em> Hurry and give us the word, I hate seeing her like this. </em></p><p>The universe must have been the Jedi's side because at that moment a voice crackled over the comlink. "This is General Poe Dameron of the Free Alliances come in, Jedi Skywalker," the heads of everyone present snapped to attention at the man's voice. With a smile, Ben responded, "This is Jedi Skywalker what's the situation Poe," Syala had now made her way over to the other Jedi faster than expected. "We've just entered realspace with two Star Destroyers, and two Mon Calamari cruisers. The First Order has two of their Star Destroyers out here but we can handle em."</p><p>Syala glanced at Ben with a pleading look in her eyes, he hit the button on the comlink to allow the woman to speak. "Hey Dameron, this is Harand, there's a prison about thirty or so miles southeast from our current location," the anxious look that had been present for two straight days had now melted away into determination. "From my estimate, I'd say there is about one-thousand people in their three-hundred or so are prisoners maybe more. I was wondering if you could spare so Stormtroopers and Galactic Defense troopers?"</p><p>With a laugh, Poe answered, "I see you've taken your role as a protector of the innocent pretty seriously Harand," the sound Poe yelling something could be barely heard in the background, "Done, I even threw in a TIE or two, give the bastards hell for me. You can move out towards your target when you see our ships in the sky." Poe ended the conversation with that statement and a chain reaction of cheers and grunts echoed off the cave walls. "Let's get moving we want to get to already be locked and loaded before help arrives," Avac called out to the Twi'leks.</p><p>While the others made their way toward the cave's mouth Ben took a moment to speak to Syala, "You ready for this?" He rested a hand on her arm as he continued, "I know what you saw got to you but do not let that cloud your judgment, we here to free, not to hunt," he made sure to emphasize the last couple of words. His Apprentice let out a calm and steady flow of air before speaking, "I know Ben, I just got in my own head when I saw their treatment but I'll be fine I promise," a beautiful smile crossed her pink lips at that moment.</p><p><em> Don't focus on her lips, </em> Ben scolded himself. Smiling back he said, "Well then let's not keep them waiting for any longer, I think we've done enough of that," she smiled wider at his comment as the two followed the crowd toward the cave's mouth. </p><p>Outside the cave, a caravan of different landspeeders, obviously stolen truckspeeder and swoop bikes sat revived and ready to be used. The vehicles were a motley of colors and shapes, some able to seat only one person while others, such as the trucks, we're able to hold two or three. All the Twi'leks inside the be vehicles were either shirtless or covered in padded combat pants and tops, some had goggles placed over their eyes.</p><p>The biggest of them all was a beast of a machine, it was at least two or three sizes larger than any other of the other truckspeeders. It seemed to Ben to be modified around the engine, <em>I'd bet credits it's the fastest rig out here.  </em>The repulsorlifts also seemed to have had work done as the truck seemed to float just a little higher than any truck Ben had seen before.</p><p>At the top of the craft was a mounted repeating blaster, a whole just below it allowed for a person to pop up and man it. The thunderous voice of Cres' rang out over the sound of purring engines, his words carrying to all the ears of those present.</p><p>The man spoke in Twi'leki which no human present understood in the slightest but one thing was for certain, the words moved the Twi'leks. Every lekkued head nodded and bobbed as Cres' gestured wildly and beat his chest. A warcry now pierced the arm, the sound almost deafening in Ben's ears. </p><p>The azure male now turned his gaze to the three humans, he once again shouted and gestured wildly. Several pats and light pushes later the humans found themselves standing in front of Cres' and his monster of a vehicle. "What was that about," Avac question the Twi'lek. Fangs gleaming in a large smile he answered, "That my friend, was me informing my people that we now owe you three a massive debt."</p><p>Syala opened her mouth to speak but Cres' was faster, "No I won't hear any argument, you've done my planet and me more than we could ever repay you for. He turned to pat his truck on its blue exterior, "During the Clone Wars and First Galactic war my people would ride blurgs into battle, those days have long passed and so we adopted machinery as our steeds."</p><p>"It would be an honor if you three were to ride in the <em> Yuned </em>  with me," his violet orbs sweep from human to human waiting for a response. Avac looked at his two companions and with a smile that stretched ear to ear said, "I don't know about these two but I call the repeater," he proceeded to make his way into the  <em> Yuned.  </em>Ben and Syala looked at each other and nodded their affirmation as well, "We'd be honored to join you," Syala voiced.  </p><hr/><p>The wind carried dust into the air rather violently as the group rode past the rocky landscape of Ryloth. The usually unbearable sun was having its full force blocked out by one of the <em> Imperial </em>-class Star Destroyers that hung overhead. While it was too bright to see any of the dogfighting going on in and above the atmosphere, blaster fire, explosions, and shouting could be heard coming from an indecipherable distance.</p><p>None of those things however were currently on the mind of Ben Skywalker, and he would bet the same went for everyone else with him. Their objective lay on the horizon no more than a mile or two, the speed the group had been traveling at had allowed for them to make the trip in only ten minutes. Like Ben had presumed before the fastest of all the vehicles, whether it be bike or truck, was the <em> Yuned.  </em>The sound of a TIE fighter filled Ben's ears, looking out the window he came face to wing with the craft. Ben's link began to chime as he answered a female voice came through, "We've taken the liberty of handling the roof-mounted turbolasers, shouldn't have to worry about being blown off the road anymore."</p><p>With no other words said the fighter took off towards the skies, along with it the second TIE Poe sent,<em>  strictly business I guess. </em> They were quickly replaced however with what Ben recognized as With only a pump of his fist Cres' commanded the Twi'leks to open fire and when they did so a barrage of red and green flew through the air. The air transports opened fire as well, the barrage was truly a sight behold Ben had to admit. </p><p>The bolts pelted the gate and duracrete wall that surrounded the prison, under the amount of fire it was taking however, the wall stood no chance. Through the kicking smoke, the rubble caused a hoard of mechanical beast burst through. They were now in the courtyard, in it stood hundreds of Crusade Troopers. </p><p>The Stormtroopers, Twi'leks, Galactic Defense troops, and the human trio all left their vehicles and quickly began the skirmish in truth. Ben and Syala were blurring, moving so fast they were almost completely unperceivable. With the casual throwing of his arm Crusade Troopers were sent careening into the wall behind them, as they hit said wall bones and armor shattered like glass.</p><p>Syala lobbed the heads off of three troopers in one move, without looking she reflected several blaster shots back at their senders. <em> She's getting good at that,  </em>Ben mused to himself. Like insects, the First Order fell slowly but surely. "SKYWALKER," a voice bellowed over the chaos. Ben bisected a trooper before turned to see it was Cres' who had called for his attention. The Twi'lek had splatterings of crimson on his chest and torso, the head bodies of Crusade Troopers gave all the reason why.</p><p><em> Damn </em> , was the only solitary thought that entered the Knight's mind. Cres' nodded his head toward the complex and without a word the man knew exactly what he wanted,  <em> La'sara. </em> Nodding back Ben turned to find Syala and Avac. Syala was now using the Force to bludgeon her opponents with chunks of metal, Avac was letting off shot after shot felling any man First Order man, or woman who came too close to him.</p><p>He called them over to him and as they convened he spoke, "When we get in the building take the third floor," he gestured to the said floor, "Me and Cres' will start from the bottom and try and find La'sara."</p><p>"If you come on across the cell door control you know what to do," the two nodded before they took off towards the side of the building where a staircase leading up to each level was located. Behind them a good number of Stormtroopers and Twi'leks. Similarly as Ben made his way over to Cres', Alliance soldiers followed behind him, ready to support any way they could. </p><p>"It seems they left the door open for us huh," joked Cres. "How kind of them, let's pay them a visit," Cres' smiled his fang tooth smile and strode through the courtyard door, following closely behind were the others.</p><p>Inside the sound of Twi'leki being whooped and hollered could be heard,<em>  Syala and Avac must have already made it in. </em> The welcoming party, if it could be called that, was measly. Only ten men were on the first floor and judging from the sounds coming from the two above it they were about to become the only Crusade Troopers in the whole building. Cres' made quick work of the small crowd, in one hand he held a bloody cleave, in the other a blaster rifle. Blood squirted into the air and heads rolled as the hulking being tore his way through the men. </p><p>The last hand was finished off when Cres' dashed his head against the floor, helmet and skull cracked like eggs. Ben flinched slightly when the man's head made a sickening cracking sound, <em> a man on a mission </em>.</p><p>On the third and fourth level, Twi'leks on both sides of the cell could be seen and heard talking quickly and passionately to each other. "Find the cell control panel," Ben commanded a man behind who nodded and ran off to search for the room. As they waited Cres' walked down the long path of the first floor, his head on a swivel. looking at the cells on both sides, trying to find his love.</p><p>The blaring of an alarm signaled the soldier had done his job as the hundreds of cell force fields all came down simultaneously. Been sensed the many emotions of the freed prisoners in the air as they embraced their loved ones. Happiness, relief, comfort hung in the air like perfume but the strongest scent came from Cres'. As the former prisoners were all funneled out into the courtyard the Jedi saw the heartwarming sight of Cres' in a passionate embrace with La'sara.</p><p><em> Might wanna intervene before they get carried away, </em> Ben thought as he shuffled past others to get meet up with the couple. "Cres' save it for later, right now we need to get her and everyone out of here," the lovers broke apart and gazed at the man. Pure gratitude colored the scarlet Twi'leks face as she embraced Ben in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you," her thick accent was tinged with relief and giddiness.</p><p>"You can thank me by getting out of here," Ben looked towards Cres' was currently trying to get the woman outside. "Wait what about papa did you see him," she questioned her happiness quickly turning to sorrow. The door adjacent to them burst open and out walked three figures, "Papa," the woman quickly rushed to embrace her father. Avac and Syala were behind him unharmed and quickly making their way towards the group.</p><p>"That's everyone Ben we are good to go," as Avac spoke both Jedi sensed several incoming presences, Force-sensitive presences. "Avac get them out of here now," the look on Syala's face brokered no argument. The Mandalorian nodded and with a noticeable pep in his step got the family out towards the courtyard.</p><p>"Knights of Ren," the blonde said now peering up towards the roof where she knew they would burst through at any moment. Ben nodded his head, "Your ready. All your training was for moments like these," sky-blue orbs meet honey-hazel, "You're not alone, I'll be with you through the whole thing."</p><p>"I'm ready," she muttered to herself before exhaling and inhaling. The roof burst open in a spray of duracrete, from that hole, pours in sunlight and with it five bringers of so-called order. They were draped in black and red robes, in their hands' unlit sabers stood at the ready. Three were males, Togruta, Kiffar, and Human. While two were Cather and Zabrak females. As their feet slammed into the ground been could sense that they were all decently strong, <em>need more than decent to handle us though.</em></p><p>"Look what we have here, a famed Skywalker and his bumbling Apprentice," the Cathar practically purred. The five slowly began to encroach upon the Jedi, "I'm glad stopping a mind-numbing prison break turned into the death of a Skywalker," one of the males spoke. The followers of Ren had now surrounded the Jedi, three facing Ben and two on Syala.</p><p>"Walk away from this fight please, you don't have to do this, we can solve this peacefully. Ben had once again taken a page out of his abandoning father's book and he hated himself for it. Offering peace instead of war, Luke's method or not, was always something that should be broached even if it was likely to fall. "Awww isn't that cute copying what daddy showed him," the Zabrak taunted with a sneer. Ben bristled at the barb, "Don't let them get to you, Ben. They're just trying to sike you out." Syala whispered to him. </p><p><em> She right, calm yourself </em>, repeated mentally to himself. Ben was still grappling with the so-called mission his father had left to go on and when anyone brought up Luke anger started to rise like magma in a volcanic crater. "What you two whispering about girly, don't keep us out the loop," another Knight of Ren jabbed. </p><p>Ben slowly unclipped his saber and ignited it, Syala following his example. <em> Syala can you hear me, </em>  the pilot just barely flinched at the Sound of Ben's voice in her head.  <em> I know this is new but I wanted to see if it would work, I guess I got my answer. </em></p><p>Their opponents followed suit, five glowing flaxen sabers burst to life all at once. <em> Syala remember your training, your defense is your strong suit so let them come to us. </em> He could not see the woman because they were standing back to but he felt her affirmation sweep across their mental connection like sand in a desert.</p><p>"We're going to get a nice reward when we tell The Supreme Leader we took out one of the Jedi's best," a fang-filled smirk crossed the Cathar's visage. Silence now reigned in the prison, the sound of fighting from outside wafting in occasionally.</p><p>With not so much as a warning, the followers of Ren burst forth towards Ben and Syala, the group met in a spectacle of sparks and bright flashes. As discussed the Jedi did not start on the offensive, dropping into a Soresu stance, the two blocked parried and deflected any and all attempts on their lives. Ben and Syala while standing back to back seemed to have formed an impenetrable barrier with their blades, the two azure weapons looking more like blue cyclones than anything else.</p><p><em> NOW, </em> Ben screamed to his Apprentice, and like a vornskr woken from slumber, the two went on the attack. Syala swung her weapon in a tight series of slashes steadily pushing her opponents on the backfoot. The Torgruta cleaved downwards with a powerful blow that would have taken Syala life had she not ducked it. The momentum of the missed attack opened up the man's flank and with a swift and concise thrust of her blade, Syala made the man pay for his mistake with his life. She just barely had time to catch her breath before the Cathar was trying to unburden her shoulders by taking her head off.</p><p>Ben was a blur to anyone watching him, including his opponents. Faster than anyone present could comprehend the Jedi flashed across the room and bashed his blade against one of the Human's saber. The man had managed to block the attack but the power put behind the blow sent the man spiraling into a wall behind him. His eyes flashed to the Zabarak Knight and with a blinding quickness made his way over to her.</p><p> Ben and the Zabarak crashed their blades viciously against their enemy. The woman was quick and agile, <em> Ataru </em>, Ben recognized her preferred saber form immediately. She would strike low only to have Ben shunt her blade aside, a kick at Ben's head or torso would be deftly blocked deflected harmlessly. Flipping over her opponent's head she Zabrak feinted into a thrust, Ben, however, expected this and caught the blade with his own.      </p><p>As the yellow saber of the assaliant came for Ben's head he caught the wrist of the Kiffar. With a sharp motion, the man's wrist twisted at an unnatural angle, the grotesque sound of bone piercing skin could be heard, Ben had broken the man's arm. </p><p>Channeling the Force the Jedi pushed the Zabrak further down the long walk away, this gave him a chance to finish the Kiffar off. Before the near-human had a chance to speak another word Ben had bereaved the man of his head. <em> Two left Syala,  </em>Ben projected to the other Jedi.</p><p>Summoning a fallen saber to her hand Syala now became a whirlwind of blue and yellow. The Cather had actually been gaining upper hand in their duel, Syala just couldn't match the other woman's raw strength, but with two sabers in was a completely different story. Ben had never seen Syala practice Jar'Kai but with the display she was putting on she could have fouled him. Ben made sure to save that little nugget in his brain for a later date.</p><p>Syala would deflect a blow off of the blue, and proceed to rain down a flurry of blows with yellow. The Cathar's strength had flown out the window and seemed to be getting desperate. The woman pulled a chunk out of the wall and threw it at Syala, the pilot slashed it into and advanced on her opponent. The Knight of Ren managed to throw two more chunks before Syala got to her, and Syala movements were a thing to behold.</p><p>With agile and grace he had never seen before Syala ducked under the flying chunks of rock, with a slash of the blue weapon the other female's knee was severed from her body. The smell of burning fur filled the alongside the ear-splitting scream of the Cathar. The faux Knight was not going to go down easily, however, she still growled and swung wildly at her foe.</p><p>Syala blocked the blow and crossed her own blades, the Cathar was not down a leg and her head. Syala didn't have time to relax as she yelled a warning, "BEN LOOKOUT," her voice bounced off the walls. Sensing a fast-approaching presence behind him the young Skywalker dropped low, the heat of a saber nearly seared the strands of hair on his scalp</p><p>The Zabrak, having missed her first target, she kept running towards her second, Syala. Thrusting his hand out, Ben used Force Stasis to halt the advancing woman in her step. Struggling with all her might did not help the in the slightest. Syala finished the last member of the Knights with a simple thrust through the chest, with that all five assailants were dead. They were both silents for what felt like an eternity, there was no longer the sound fighting outside either.</p><p>Panting lightly Syala spoke, "How the hell do you fight in these things," she lifted her arm, waving the flowy sleeves of her robes. A burst of great laughter from Ben, "You seemed to do pretty well if you ask," the woman was now stretching and rubbing the robe at her wrist.</p><p>Still smiling he made his way over to her, "Hey, irritating robes or no, you still performed fantastically," she blushed under the praise. "Where did you learn to dual wield like that," he questioned gesturing at the now unlit yellow saber she held. They started towards the exit as they answered, "My dad. He taught me just about everything I knew about fencing before I became a Jedi," rubbing a hand through her hand she voiced, "I'm actually a little more comfortable with two blades then I am with one."</p><p>A look of mock betrayal spread over Ben's freckled face, "Why didn't you tell me Syala I would have made sure you got a second saber," she shook her head at his words. "No, no, I don't need another saber I'll just stick with this, and don't even think about getting me one," she finished with a glare. <em> Oh, I'm definitely getting you one, </em> the man did not voice this out loud of course he simply nodded as they finally made it back outside. </p><p>Scorch marks, duracrete chunks, bodies, and the occasional blood splatter covered the courtyard. What took precedence over that was the fact that most of the bodies were First Order soldiers, the ones who were alive were now kneeling at blaster point, being cuffed and put into prison transports. "Ben look," Syala was pointing up, and the sight that met him warmed his heart, one of the First Order's Star Destroyers was currently slowly but surely crashing into the Dark side of Ryloth. The other was smoking and burning, a second later in jumped to hyperspace.</p><p>Ben was blindsided by Syala jumping into his arms for a hug, "We did Ben, We did it," he laughed heartily now, "We did, didn't we? " The feeling of elation only soared when as the two gazed around they were met with the of the Twi'leks all congregated outside of the destroyed gate. As the Jedi made their way to them a great shout rang out from the aliens, "THE HEROES OF RYLOTH," Cres' bellowed. The call was echoed by all present, "THE HEROES OF RYLOTH," as it was shouted again the three humans were hefted onto the shoulders of the Twi'leks, "THE HEROES OF RYLOTH."</p><p>The sound of percussion instruments, laughter, and dancing filled the air now. Hours had passed since the successful Battle the group had gone back to the 'Nilim cave, Cres' had come up with the idea that the only way for the humans to spend the rest of their duration on the planet was to celebrate. So celebrate they did, Ben now watched smiling as Syala danced around a large bonfire with Tann and all her friends. </p><p>Off in the corner, Avac was now telling another tale of one of his great conquest, the woman, children, and men were enthralled by his words. The feel of a hefty weight settling beside him alerted Ben to someone's presence. "I don't know how to thank you, Ben, neither of us can truly repay you," Cres' said gesturing to La'sara as well.</p><p>"No need to thank me I was just helping do my duty," Ben said rubbing the back of his neck. Handing Ben a container of glowing liquid La'sara offered a soft smile, "To new lifelong friends," Ben chuckled and raised his glass. "TO NEW LIFE LONG FRIENDS," every reciprocated his call and raised their glasses in a moment to remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a Kudo, comment your thoughts and have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Friend, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe Dameron</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.3 ABY </strong>
</p><p>Poe Dameron sat pondering in his X-wing, pondering the galaxies' current standing. Over the past couple of weeks, war has ravaged the people of the galaxy. After the Battle of Ryloth, the First Order fought back twice as hard on the planets they attacked.</p><p>Poe let a heavy breath as he ran a hand over his face. He was no idiot. The pilot knew no war was one in a day, but the toll it was taking on his was already extensive. Poe had not got a good night's sleep in who knew how long. He had apparently dozed off again. He jolted awake at a loud shrilling inside his headset.</p><p>"I'm up BB-8. I'm up, just resting my eyes," he lied lamely. BB-8 once again made a series of noises to express his displeasure at Dameron. "First of all, that kind of language is uncalled for. And second, yes we can go down to the surface now," Poe turned his T-70 back on and descended to the planet.</p><p>Jakku was by all accounts, fairly unremarkable. The planet was mostly a desert waste, almost indiscernible from Tatooine. The barren waste had a few pathetic excuses for outposts on it. There were not many places one could, or would, like to visit on Jakku. Poe was only here due to a mission he was assigned, meet with Lor San Tekka. He had not been told what the man had to give him or even if the man had something to give him in the first place.</p><p><em> This place really is drab isn't it, </em> the General mused to himself. The man nearly reacquainted himself with the arms of sleep before his tired eyes gazed upon their destination. Niima Outpost was a decent-sized collection of shops, stone houses, and other miscellaneous buildings. </p><p>The town shone bright with lamps and lights under the moons of Jakku. Parents could be seen yelling to their children to come inside for supper, the children didn't seem to hear. The entire place was surrounded by a one-hundred-foot wall to keep out intruders. </p><p>Poe decided to land a mile or two away from the outpost as to not raise suspension. With a jolt, the starfighter hit the uneven surface of the sand, BB-8 screeched at this development. "Sorry buddy," Poe apologized as he turned off the X-wing. </p><p>The air was frosty as he exited the craft. His jacket blew slightly as a frigid breeze came to make his acquaintance. Pulling the brown leather tighter around himself he spoke to BB-8, "Stay here, I'll only be gone a little while." The little squealed, chortled, and beeped his protest from his place in the X-wing. </p><p>"Look buddy, I know you want to come too, but if something goes down out here I need you to give me a heads up," Poe said, trying to placate the droid. The beeps and trills proceeded to become a lot more aggressive. Sighing Poe once again to speak reason into his friend, "You know that I'm right," he raised a hand to stop the astromech from replying.</p><p>"I'll only be there for an hour at the very most. Just sit here a be the lookout please, if anything goes wrong comm me." BB-8 while not sounding happy, acquiesced to the plea. "If your good I'll even take you to get a new scomp-link," this seemed to brighten the droids mood. The excited beeps and boops of BB-8 filled the frigid night air, Poe rolled his chocolate eyes at his friend. <em> Of course, I have to bribe him to get cooperation," </em> he mentally scoffed.</p><p>With a wave, the pilot made his trek towards the front gates of Niima. Ten minutes of walking later Poe came upon the entrance to the outpost. Five Wookiees and a protocol droid seemed to be standing guard. The Wookiees were armored and carried large blaster rifles. "Good Evening sir, what is your business here today," the red droid addressed him.</p><p><em> Simple enough question I guess, </em>  he thought to himself. "I'm here to see a resident here, goes by the name Lor San Tekka," he said to the protocol. "Oh, excellent,"  <em> that was easy, </em>  Poe thought. That thought was immediately mashed when the droid spoke again, "If you would just provide the proper identification, you can proceed in,"  <em> shit, </em> he cursed mentally.</p><p><em> I could give him my real indentichip but that might set off some alarms. </em>  Poe tried to rack his brain for a solution, he was failing horrendously at it.  <em> Maybe I should have brought BB-8 with me,  </em>he regretted to himself. "Sir if you can not provide the appropriate Identification, I will have to ask to leave until you can do so," the Wookiees stepped forward as if to force Poe to comply.</p><p>"Wait, come on guys we can talk about this," the pilot pleaded to deaf ears. "I really need to get in their come on guys," he now had a Kashyyyk long-gun a few inches from his face. <em> Come on Dameron think, </em>  the guards growled an expletive at the man. "Leave him be," a wizened voice called from the entrance gate. An old man, who could have been tall at some point, stood hunched facing the skirmish.  <em> Lor San Tekka </em>, the General recognized.</p><p>"Priest Tekka good evening, this claims he has arrived to meet with you. He did-," the priest cut the droid off with a simple hand raise. "Yes, I heard the whole thing. He is a new follower of the church he hasn't got his ID yet," the lie was so smooth Poe almost believed it himself. "My apologies, allow this man to pace. Any follower of the church is welcome here," the droid addressed to the Wookiees.</p><p>Poe straightened his jacket with a flick, as the weapons were removed from his face. "Thanks boys, same time next week," he muttered under his breath. Passing through the stone archway that passed as an entrance Poe turned to his contact. "Thank you for that back there, I don't know how that would have gone if it weren't for you," Tekka's wrinkled cobalt eye's scrunched as he smiled. Lor San Tekka was draped in a black, ratty looking priest robe.</p><p>"I have no doubt the great Poe Dameron would have found his way past a few Wookiee's," <em> yeah, just glad I don't have to find out if I could. </em> Inside Niima there were periodically placed guards as well, the races varying wildly. The residents of the town all waved and bowed slightly as the duo passed. "Your a lot more famous around here than I thought," Poe noted as yet another person wished Tekka goodwill. Lor San laughed, it sounded rough and scratchy.</p><p>"When you run the only church on a planet you start to become a little well known," Tekka said. "So what exactly is it I am supposed to get from you," the pilot asked after lowering his voice. Voice just as low Tekka responded, "I will give it to you once we reach the church." Poe was so distracted by almost being shot by Wookiees he didn't even take note of the medium-sized chapel they were advancing on.</p><p>This building was similar to the rest, in that it was also made of sand-colored stone. It sat in the center of Niima, it looked as if the whole town had been built around it. There were small gated gardens built off to both sides of the church, the glowing fauna giving the church an ethereal feel to it.</p><p>High above the front door in the center of the building was a stained glass window depicting a Jedi. In their hands sat a ball of white and of black. "The Church of the Force true balance of the Force can only be brought about by the Jedi," the priest said after noticing Poe observe the window.</p><p>Poe simply nodded his head as they entered the building. He let out a deep exhale at the warmth that enveloped him. "The church tends to have that effect after a night outside," the priest chuckled. A long crimson carpet leading up to the altar sat in the middle of the church. On either side were ten pews, all devoid of people. The place was almost spotless, not a speck of dirt or dust in sight. Tapestry hung on the walls, all depicting some allegorical interpretation of the Force. </p><p>"Sit tight my friend, I'll be back with the data chip and some tea," Tekka said as he hobbled off behind the altar. "Take your time," Poe called towards his retreating form. </p><p>Looking around, Poe noticed the inside of the church was lit, not by lamps, but by candles. As he looked around he noted that the entirety of the building seemed to lack any form of modern technology. The pews the pilot were seating on were handcrafted, Poe noted.</p><p><em> Must be a Force thing, </em> Poe reasoned to himself. A couple of minutes later the white-haired shuffled back in, his hands holding two wooden cups. Taking a seat next to the pilot Tekka gave Poe his cup, "Drink up, it was my grandmother's recipe," the priest said as he sipped his own.</p><p>As Poe drank he took note that the drink was bittersweet, <em> not half bad.  </em> A minute of companionable silence passed as the men simply drunk their tea. Before long Lor San Tekka had finished his and began to speak, "Do you remember the attack on Bothawui a while back," Poe almost scoffed at the question.  <em> How could I forget </em>, that attack had lead to a bold declaration of war, along with the death of five high-ranking members of both governments.</p><p><em> Ryloth may have been the first battle but Bothawui was where it all truly began. </em>Tekka chuckled at Poe's facial expression, "Of course you remember, that was a foolish question."</p><p>"The figures who were kidnapped were not simply executed," Poe leaned forward, hanging off every word the old man said. "They were all replaced by First Order agents." a look of sorrow passed of Tekka's face. Poe sat stunned by what he had heard. <em> First Order agents </em>, his brain couldn't comprehend it.</p><p>Right under their noses, the Empire and Free Alliances had allowed the enemy to infiltrate their ranks. It would have been easy to sort them out based on who was given the missing positions but it wasn't that easy. After the public execution by Captain Phasma many Moffs, Senators, Judges, and higher-ups resigned.</p><p>"Damn it, how are we supposed to win this war when were being fought from inside and out," Poe said, shooting up from his seat. "It is impossible to fight a disease if you do not know the causes," as the priest said this he pulled a data chip from out his robe sleeve.</p><p>"What's that," Poe question looking at the chip. "This, Poe Dameron, is a list of every infiltrating First Order agent. From the highest Imperial Moff to the lowest janitor," with a smile, Tekka handed it over to the pilot. Poe was once again left speechless. <em> This could be the turning point, </em> Poe thought, his own smile now blossoming.</p><p>"Where did you get-," his question was cut off when his comm began to chirp. <em> BB-8 you have the worst timing I swear. </em> "What is it buddy, I'm kinda in the middle of something," the chirps, trills, beeps, boops, and whirls came faster than Poe could completely comprehend.</p><p>"Wait slow down," Poe pleaded to BB. "You said a what has-," he partially got his answer as at that very moment the ground shook violently underneath his feet. Outside screaming and blaster fire could be heard, like a demonic orchestra playing symphony. </p><p>Poe finally understood what BB-8 had been telling him, the First Order had arrived. <em> Why the hell are they here, did they follow me, why me, </em> and many more questions zoomed around Dameron's skull. "They've found me," Tekka said ominously. "Why is the First Order after you? Is it because of this chip," Poe said, waving the item around. "I'd say partially but the Knights of Ren want to destroy any supporters of the Jedi, this religion happens to be one of the biggest," the man explained. </p><p>Poe wanted to ask more questions but Lor shook his head, "No time. You need to get off Jakku immediately." The general nodded and took off for the door, "Thank You. This might turn the tides back in our favor," that Poe booked it out the Church. High above in orbit a black and white Star Destroyer hung menacingly.</p><p>A cacophony of chaos slammed into his ears as he made his way through Niima. Buildings were burning, two-toned TIE fighters were performing strafing runs obliterating homes and people alike. Drop ships full of Crusade Troopers landing directly in front of the church, <em> Damn it. </em>  The only exit from Niima was currently being blocked off by more troopers, the heads of Wookiees and droids lay at their feet.  <em> I think I might be fucking sick, </em> Poe thought, trying to control his stomach.</p><p>With no other option, the man hid behind a mostly intact house and waited to see what would progress. The trooper had blown the door off the church and came out with a mostly unharmed priest from the building. They held the man by his arms, shoved him to his knees, and trained their blasters on him, <em> what the hell can he do he's almost a hundred kriffing years old. </em></p><p>Footsteps could be heard now walking past Poe's hiding spot and the person they belonged to nearly stopped his heart. The man had a slender lightly tanned face, bright green hair tied into a ponytail, his eyes glowed bright blue in the pale moonlight. <em> Jacen fucking Syndulla </em>, Poe tried to process in his head. </p><p>This was the boy he would play tag with, have sleepovers with, beg to use his Force powers. Everyone had assumed the Jedi had met a cruel fate, <em> we apparently were right the whole time.  </em>Poe didn't know whether to cry in anguish or happiness.</p><p>The half-Twi'lek had gone missing on his fifteenth birthday, no one had seen him. His mother Hera and father Kanan had been distraught, to this day the couple had never seemed to recover. Now here stood their son, draped in black, a squadron of troopers at his back, and a smirk Poe had never seen his friend brandish.</p><p>"Lor San Tekka, I'd say it is an honor to meet you but that would be a lie," Tekka only glanced back up at the man. "Jacen Syndulla, son of Jedi Kanan Jarrus and General Hera Syndulla," this brought an ugly scowl to Jacen's mug. "Jacen is dead. Xos of the Knights of Ren has risen in his place," the young man sounded so proud of himself. </p><p>"Tell me Tekka where is the data chip, you obviously haven't leaked it yet or the HoloNet would know about it," Poe gulped and tightened his hold on the chip. "I will never tell you Jacen," the scowl came back with a fury. With a snap of Jacen's fingers, the troops opened fire on the residents of Niima. The bodies of women, men, and children all hit the ground a ton of duracrete as a barrage of blaster bolts peppered their bodies.</p><p>Poe had to silence a horrified gasp at what he was seeing in front of himself. The boy with who he had been close pals, had ordered the death of innocent people like it was nothing. <em> I knew the Knights were ruthless but when it's someone you know it just different, </em> Poe thought. "STOP NOW," Tekka shouted at the troopers, his old voice sounding incredibly strained. </p><p>The troopers stopped but only when Jacen,<em>  no Xos </em> , told them to.  <em> This animal isn't Jacen anymore. </em>  "Ready to talk now old man," Xos asked kneeling down to the priest. With a defiant look, the old man spoke again, "I destroyed it," shook momentarily flashed over the Knight's face.  <em> Kanan's face,  </em> the pilot thought. For a brief, fleeting moment Tekka had the man formerly known as Jacen duped.  <em> Did that work </em>, Poe dared to hope.</p><p>The hope was smashed like a child's toy block tower. "You know old man, I knew you were a Jedi loving zealot," he raised a hand, with a force no one saw a devaronian woman flew neck first into his open palm. He held her a foot off the ground, her legs dangling and hands trying to free her neck. </p><p>"I didn't take you for a comedian, however," he applied pressure to the women's throat. "Last time Tekka, tell me where the chip is," Xos smirked venomously after his statement. <em> Damn, I can't just sit here.  </em></p><p>The priest looked to be on the verge of telling, "Still tongue-tied? Maybe this will loosen it for you," he drew his glowing flaxen saber and drew back as if to skewer the woman. Being able to watch no longer Poe drew his blaster and let off several shots at his former friend. <em> This monster took Jacen from us, he has to pay. </em> </p><p>Xos threw the woman he was holding to the ground and lift that hand casually. <em> What the kriff </em>, Poe thought as the bolts stopped mid-air. It only took him a second to realize he also was stuck as well. "Took you long enough to show yourself, Dameron, I thought we would have to kill everyone here for you to come out." </p><p><em> That E chu ta knew I was here the whole time?!  </em> "Why did you do all that shit if you knew I was hiding," he spat at the man. Xos laughed loudly, "Because I wanted to see if that hero complex of yours got any better," he paused to mock think. "No, it hasn't," he smirked at Poe. The pilot struggled violently in his invisible prison,  <em> when had this gone so wrong.  </em>"Your a traitor to true order Poe, for that you will pay," the knight said. "Go to hell," was the Poe's only response, Xos shook his head as if listening to a child.</p><p>Xos turned his blue orbs to meet Tekka's, "You lied to me twice old man. For that, you will have to pay for with your life," Xos twirled his saber in his hand as if warming up a bat swing. "Kill me if you must, just know my death will not change the truth of your family," Tekka said before closing his eyes having excepted his fate. </p><p>Xos raised his green brows, "Your so right," with a swing Poe didn't even see Lor San Tekka's head lost the support of his shoulders. </p><p>Poe screamed, shook, and cursed but he could not free himself, nothing worked. "Destroy that excuse for a church," he commanded to his men, without question they fired on the building until it was unrecognizable. "Let this be a warning to you, if you ever aid anyone who supports the Jedi, Sith, or the false governments you will be handled justly. Xos nodded his head to Poe and a large soldier came over with the but of his rifle raised.</p><p>The last thing Poe Dameron saw before he was knocked unconscious was the crying faces of civilians and a burning church.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you thought and have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. New Friend, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe gets some help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy. Next chapter of Finish It will be up by the weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.3 ABY </strong>
</p><p>The first thing Poe Dameron realized as his vision began to clear was the dampness on the side of his skull. <em> Blood </em>, his brain supplied as he noted his nose was leaking as well. The room he was in had no light except for the light illuminating him.</p><p>The second thing he came to realize was that his neck was missing a familiar weight. <em> Mom's ring, </em> Poe's brain screamed. Panic took hold of the man's heart as he tried to reach up toward his neck. That is when the third observation came. His legs and arms were bound to an interrogation chair. </p><p>This fact did not matter to Poe at the moment as he once again thought of his mother's ring. Twenty years ago before Shara Bey Dameron breathed her last breath, she gave Poe her wedding ring. The silver band was tied around a silver chain and always secured around his neck. 'Give this to someone who truly loves you as much as your father did me', she had told him.</p><p>He had promised her he would keep it safe until he fulfilled her wish.  <em> What kind of son am I if I lose the last thing my dying mother gave to me. </em> He raked his brain for where it might be, where he might be, but came up blank on both accounts. He started bucking against his wrist and ankle restraints but stopped when a prim and proper voice spoke to him. "Judging by your panic I am correct in assuming you are looking for this," the familiar voice said.</p><p>Poe's heart stopped at the voice. His eyes scanned the darkroom. Out of the shadows walked General Armitage Hux, hands folded primly behind his back. <em> This day keeps getting better and better.  </em>Hux moved his hand in front of Poe's face, in his gloved fingers hung the captee's ring. The pilot made to lunge forward but was prohibited by his restraints. "Now don't tell you're getting all worked up over such a worthless trinket," the man almost sounded concerned. </p><p><em> Like poodoo he is,  </em>the pilot seethed in his mind. "Give. That. Back." Poe's voice was deep and throaty, a growl of a sentence. "Tell me Dameron, what exactly will you do if I don't," swarm laced every word from Hux's mouth. Poe began to hyperventilate as Hux continued to hold the ring in his face, a teasing gesture.</p><p>"Calm down will you, we have more important things to discuss." Hux's demeanor turned to that of a trained orator as he spoke again. "For your treason against the First Order and your aiding of the degenerate Jedi, you will have to dealt with accordingly," steely green burned into molten chocolate. "And how exactly is that," Poe questioned, full well knowing the answer.</p><p>"You will be made an example. In a couple of hours, you will have your beheading broadcast throughout the whole of the galaxy," the joy Hux seemed to get from the statement made Poe sick. "Your death will once again show idiot government you serve the First Order is not to be trifled with." Hux came real close to Poe's face, his smug grin almost haunting. "It's a shame your scum of a mother isn't alive to see it. Seeing her broken, sobbing face would have brought me great pleasure," Poe saw red at the man's words.</p><p>There were too many times to count when Poe had to be checked out of school early due to similar words being said. 'We can't keep doing this son', Kes Dameron would always tell his son. Shara's death hit Kes hard but he always stood strong, even when he knew he wanted to give up. 'They started it. The bastards were talking about mom,' Poe would say. His dad would just hug him and like magic, the boy's anger would turn to grief.</p><p>Together the two would cry for hours, together they could get through anything. Kes Dameron was not here to hug his son, however. There was no one here to talk the man down from his anger, so he did what came to mind first. Trying to close the distance between himself and Hux shot forward with a headbutt. Hux marginally leaned his head back to avoid the cranial attack.</p><p>Poe did not let that deter him, moving the muscles in his mouth the Alliance General made to spit at the redhead. He was stopped in his mission by the familiar sensation of being frozen in place. Poe's eyes were open in shock, Hux's lips curled into a triumphant smile. "You people are more uncivilized than we give you credit for," a new, chilling voice said.</p><p>Dameron spotted two red glowing dots in the far darkness of the room. The dots swayed back and forth before they became the blue slender face of a Chiss male. The man had his hand raised, his black and red attire gave him a fear-inducing visage. His jet black hair was swept back, he was a few inches taller than Hux, and on his face sat a calm, cool expression. "Azok I believe you can take in from here," Hux said to the Knight of Ren.</p><p>Subtle confusion played on Poe's still frozen face. "You didn't think you could be executed and not be drained of information did you," Azok, said his calm expression never wavering. Panic once again acquainted itself with Poe. <em> Damn it all to hell, </em> he cursed. He knew taking this mission was too risky, he just knew that if they could get their hands on that chip the tides would have shifted their way.</p><p>The door of the room slide open as Hux approached it, light from the hall spilled into the room like water in a glass. "Dameron do try to enjoy yourself will you, I'd hate for you to think we were terrible host," he snickered slightly as the door shut behind him. </p><p>Azok slowly started to step towards Poe, the Knights blue hand extended towards the pilot's face. Poe recoiled as fair into the chair as he physically could, which was not very much. The Chiss tsked, "How selfish of you to think you could take our secrets and not give any in return." Azok's expression split into a grin that made Hux's look like a baby Loth-cat.</p><p>For the first time in a very long time, Poe knew true fear. The other man closed his eyes as if basking in some unforeseen glow. "Don't worry my friend, if there is one thing I'm good at it's getting even." The Chiss thrust his arm forward and a scream like no other tore its way up Poe's windpipes.</p><hr/><p>The door slide closed as Azok silently slipped out of the interrogation room. Poe could hardly keep his eyes open, his brain felt like it was filled with fuzz. The Chiss had almost effortlessly pulled confidential information from Poe's mind. While the process was simple for Azok Poe felt as if his very being was being torn apart.</p><p>The intrusion of his mind left the man drained, physically and mentally. Sweat mixed with the blood coming from his nose and face. <em> With the information he took we really could be in trouble,  </em>Poe figured in his head. Azok was able to scrub base locations, shipment dates, and meeting dates. It took all of Poe's might not to let a tear fall at his failure. </p><p>He had cracked, unable to protect the secrets he was entrusted with. Poe's thoughts turned to his mother and father, their disappointment. They had raised him to be stronger than this and he failed them tremendously. <em> What would they say if they could see me now, </em>  the man questioned.  <em> Probably wonder where they went wrong with their parenting skills.  </em>He dared not think of what the Fels and Wynn would think or worse do to him.</p><p>The pilot was pulled away from his self-loathing by the sound of the door sliding open again. The light was blinding, the slight pounding in Poe's head only intensified, he resisted the urge to vomit. Two Crusade Troopers made their way towards Poe, as they reached him the restraints on him were released. With the only support holding him upright gone Poe hit the ground like a ton of duracrete.</p><p>Poe felt as if his bones were made of tissue papers as he tried desperately to pick himself up. He succeeded momentarily before once again slamming back into the ground. "Help me with him," the shortest of the troopers said. The other did as asked and hefted Poe off the floor. His legs felt like jelly as he was all but dragged out the room.</p><p>Death awaited him, he knew that's where he was going. The pilot was about to have his life snuffed out for billions to see, <em> damn it.  </em>Poe always tried to live without regret and for most of his life, he succeeded. When Syala would beat him in their friendly races he never thought back on the moment negatively. When he lost a fight in school he never once regretted throwing the punch. Now, however, he felt deep, unadulterated regret.</p><p>He never got to beat Harand for their last race, he never got to help win the war, he never was able to give his mother's ring to someone who deserved it. <em> Stop it, </em> Poe berated himself. He would and could not think like that. If he was to accept his fate he would do it with pride, Poe could agree with Hux on that front.</p><p>The light in the hall temporarily blinded him, he squinted to dull their effects. The hall was a sleek gray, with shiny reflective floors. Off the top of his head he would assume he was aboard the Star Destroyer he saw over Jakku. He was proven right when the trio passed a viewport showing they were indeed over Jakku. A small amount of relief flooded the man, <em> they haven't laid waste to this world at least.  </em> After several minutes of walking, they came upon a turbo-lift,  <em> last time in one of these things I guess. </em></p><p>The tension on the lift was palpable, Poe could almost smell it in the air. As the lift descended the smaller trooper leaned almost imperceptibly closer to Poe's ear. The pilot resisted the urge to flinch away, "Do not scream, and brace yourself," the trooper whispered. Perplexion found a suitable home on Poe's face, it quickly turned to shock at what happened next. </p><p>The trooper let go of Poe, the man in question bracing as not to fall. He drew his blaster and before his companion could utter a sound blasted him in the face. The man's body hit the floor hard, <em> what in the Nine Corellian Hells!  </em> The strength Poe was mustering to stay up quickly gave out, he then found himself dropping to the floor, along with the trooper. Poe's mind was running at a mile a minute,  <em> what is going on. </em></p><p>The rouge trooper took off his helmet to reveal a dark-skinned young man. He had to be three or so years Poe's junior, he had a wild look in his brown eyes. The pilot stared up at his apparent savior skeptically, "Look I'll explain everything later but right now all you need to know is that I'm breaking you out," as he spoke he produced a syringe from his belt. Poe grabbed the man's wrist as he brought it close, "Wait, what's in that thing." </p><p>"Adrenaline, Azok's mind probing tends to leave the recipients weak. This should get you back on your feet for a while at least," he punctuated his statement by jabbing the needle into Poe's thigh. After a sharp intake of breath, Poe felt his body flood with energy. He shot to his feet and began to roll and test his limbs. "So what's the plan exactly," he questioned turning to his help. The dark man glanced up towards the now slowing numbers on the lift, "When we reach the hanger bay I'll tell them Hux needs you transported somewhere off the ship."</p><p>Poe thought over the impromptu plan in his head, <em> this </em>   <em> seems sound enough for our current situation.  </em>Hoped filled Poe, it felt ten times better than any shot of adrenaline. "Were really doing this," he asked smiling towards his new friend. The man smirked back, "Your damn right. Get ready," as he said this the lift doors slide open. Helmet back on and blaster trained on Poe the two briskly made their way to the hangar bay.</p><p>Two-toned Crusade TIE fighters all sat being fuel and prodded by mechanics. The pilots sat around talking, inspecting their starfighters, or simply having a snack. "Can you fly an <em> Upsilon </em> -class shuttle," the trooper whispered to Poe after two pilots passed them.  <em> That's a newer model ship, </em>  Poe once again tried to rack his brain for a way the First Order got any of this tech.  <em> I'll have to figure that out once we're safe and sound. </em></p><p>Poe responded with a simple head nod as they came upon their escape vehicle. The shuttle stood over sixty-feet tall, the durasteel hull was two-toned like every other First Order starship. Poe's friend opened the back hatch to reveal a luxury five-man cabin, <em> I wish we could enjoy this ship for its intended purpose.  </em>The duo entered the ramp and quickly made their way to the cockpit. The shuttle required two pilots so they would have to work together for this to work.</p><p>"So besides blatantly lying to hangar control," Poe asked still running the launch protocol for the shuttle. The trooper had removed his helmet again, "I'm going to be honest, I am kinda surprised we made it this far." A bashful expression encompassed the man's face. <em> I can't even be mad, if it wasn't for him I'd be dead by now. </em></p><p>"Don't worry about it buddy, we just need to get out of here," as he said these the engines of the ship came to life.</p><p>The ship's com system crackled as the ship did so, <em> expected that to happen.  </em>FN-2187, we are noticing an unauthorized shuttle launch using your ID chip," the woman's core voice said. "Why exactly are you leaving the hangar, you're currently on monitor duty," FN leaned forward and spoke shakily. </p><p>"General Hux ordered me to take the prisoner back to Jakku," he looked over to Poe for help. The pilot waved his hands in frantic, not so helpful motions. "Back to Jakku to point out any Alliance bases," the statement sounded more like a question. Silence filled the vessel, the men looked back and forth from the console to each other. </p><p>Poe was surprised for the umpteenth time in the last couple of hours when the sound of the hangar's alarms went off. "Welp that went to shit faster than expected," Poe had already extended the shuttle's wings before the words left his mouth. The sound of blaster fire could be heard and felt as the duo flew out the magnetic shield. The bolts reflected harmlessly off the ship's hull.</p><p>The two hadn't even been out of the Star Destroyer a minute before they were being pursued. "We got company, three TIE's on our tail," FN said, reading the sensors of the ship. "I see em, strap in," Poe acknowledged. Poe jerked the shuttle hard to the right as green bolts threatened to hit the hull.</p><p>Poe began to loop back around to try and shake the TIE. He had been hoping that they would crash into each other or something of the sort. He was severely disappointed. As if controlled by a single person the other pilots performed a perfect looping move of their own and were back on their trail. </p><p>"Well that didn't work at all," FN said snarkily. <em> No shit, </em> Poe wanted to reply. Instead, he responded, "Pep the hyperdrive for a jump to Coruscant. I'm about to take at least one of these guys out." FN did as he was told, "How exactly do you plan of shooting them, the guns are only forward-facing." The trooper got his answer as he shifted violently to the right as the shuttle swung left.</p><p>Poe had completed spun them in a one-hundred and eighty-degree circle, they were now facing their pursuer. Fn was now yelling at Poe, "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US," Poe responding to the man's worry with a smirk. The Alliance Pilot fired off his own shots. The two TIEs on the end split off to avoid being shot, the third was not so lucky.</p><p>In a blaze of glory, the black and white TIE became engulfed in flame, the explosion nor scream heard through the vacuum of space. FN's cries of terror quickly turned to ones of jubilation. "See that, did you see that," Poe smiled over to his copilot. "Were need a minute more before we can make our jump," FN told Poe. The other man simply nodded and began a chase of his own.</p><p>The TIEs were now on the back foot, they were dodging and weaving Poe's bolts. The TIEs had managed to once again flank the but Poe once again had a plan. Abruptly Poe slowed the ship almost completely to a dead stop. This caused his assailants to have to split again, the sped they were going also prohibited them from slowing to a sped needed to turn back quick enough.</p><p>"We're ready to jump," FN said. Seconds later Poe spun the ship away from the Destroyer and shot away at lightspeed. "YES," FN bellowed as he went to high-fived Poe. The pilot however did not look his best. The man's tanned face was pale, blood was once again running from his nose. <em> I guess the adrenaline ran its course,  </em>Poe mused as he slumped in his seat. As his vision went black he saw FN lean over him asking unheard inquiries. </p><p>The only thing Poe could think of as he slipped into unconscious, was off BB-8 lost and alone on Jakku.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, Have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Vison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Down time with a vision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.3 ABY </strong>
</p><p>Syala ran her hand in the small flowing sapphire-colored waterfall. Inside the transparisteel housed gardens of Ossus' academy sat herself and Ben. At that moment, he was throwing an unelectrified shock ball to Anji, Allana's pet Nexu. As the war raged the two had decided to take a little vacation to the academy. The struggle was essentially deadlocked at this so Ben thought it would be a great idea to come back and rest. The duo had lead campaigns on many worlds after Ryloth, some more successful than others, but the council had agreed and now they found themselves in the gardens.</p><p>The greens, purples, blues, and all the hues in-between made the botanical room perfect to just sit and relax. There were tiny streams of water that cascaded down rock that could barely be qualified as a waterfall. Then there were ten, twenty-feet high rushing rapids that the students would occasionally jump off of.</p><p> Ben's freckled lean arms were on display as he launched the sphere. The Nexu ran full sprint into the gardens' Ossan foliage. The Jedi-in-Training tore her eyes away from her Master's arms. <em> You're supposed to be watering plants, not gawking at Skywalker.  </em>Over the week or so the two had been at the academy Syala had started to notice certain things about Ben. She noticed how his freckles stood out when he blushed, how he never lost his patience with her, how smooth his fiery hair looked.</p><p><em> He is just sort of good-looking, </em> her mind supplied as an explanation. It made sense to her, he was the only male she had been around constantly for months. Of course, at some point, she would start to notice things like his muscles and his cute laugh and accent. The man in questioned startled her, as he now stood in front of her smiling slightly. </p><p>She blushed as he spoke, "You ok, you sort of spaced out there for a moment," she nodded rapidly. Her face was now scarlet, "Yeah, y-yeah I'm fine. Just was thinking about an embarrassing memory." She wanted to facepalm at what her companion asked next, "What could have been so bad that you turned redder than an overheating Wamp Rat." If Syala looked red before her face now was more akin to a male Devaronian.</p><p><em> Kriff, now I have to tell him something more embarrassing than the fact I was ogling him. </em> She could lie to him but she knew Ben would easily be able to tell she was not telling the truth. "Well come on, you got interested don't leave me hanging now," the Knight said as he watered an orange flower. Syala swallowed her pride and gave in, "Alright just try not to laugh please."</p><p>With a nod and a smile, Ben continued to work on feeding the plants as he listened intently to his Apprentice. "Well I have six brothers, I'm the youngest out of them all." Her companion let out an astonished whistle, "Six huh, you can never say you got lonely," he said. Syala hummed in agreement as she continued, "Well one day when I was about fourteen, maybe fifteen, me and my oldest brother Tanton were training."</p><p>"He's ten years my senior but of course I felt big and bad so I challenged him anyway," Ben turned to look at her as he spoke. "Is he Force-sensitive like you," he asked. The blonde shook her head, "No. None of my siblings are but for me. Anyway, so we've been going at it for about ten minutes or so when I start to lose."</p><p>"Now mind you I was at least a foot shorter than I am now and my brother is almost as tall as Cres." Red brows raised at her comment, "Teenage Syala must have been a handful to deal with," he said with a small smile. <em> You have no idea, </em> she thought to herself. The former Imperial was not too proud of a person to admit that she had something of an attitude growing up. Her father, Abradas, had little patience for her fits and would usually send her off to Tanton or Tanner, the second oldest.</p><p>"You could say that," she replied with a light chuckle. The sound of brush rubbing together momentarily distracted them both from the story. Moments later the large form of Anji burst forth, the dead shock ball in her wide mouth. The female feline bounded over to Syala and dropped the slobber-covered object at her feet. Skywalker couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted-up turn of Syala's lip. "Well don't just sit there throw the ball so we can get back to the story," Anji seemed to agree as she nudged the ball closer.</p><p><em> I don't I've ever been happier to have the Force, </em>  Syala thought as she levitated the ball and shot it back the way Anji had come. In a flash, the Nexu spirited back into the blue leaves out of sight. The other Jedi had once again trained his eyes on Syala, clearly waiting for the embarrassing part of the story.  <em> Of course he is. </em></p><p>"Like I was saying, Tanton was starting to kick my ass. So I did what the first thing that came to mind, I used the Force." The sky-blue orbs of Ben widened slightly. "I called a second baton to my hand on reflex, and whacked that idiot clean in the gut." </p><p>"What happened after that," Ben questioned, now having sat down next to the storyteller. Syala had now once again gone crimson, <em> maybe I should have chosen a different story.  </em>She hated to tell this one quite a bit, she had only told once before, to Avac. A soft elbow brought her back to reality, "Syala don't stop now, this is obviously the best part," the Knight whined.</p><p>Exhaling she spoke, "Tanton hadn't been expecting the blow, so he puked. But not just on the ground, he did it on my head," embarrassment covered every word like a fresh coat of paint. Lip bit between his teeth in an effort to not laugh Ben gestured for her to continue. With a meek voice she finished, "It got in my mouth. So then I threw up on him as well," the barely released the words before snorting of Ben drowned her out.</p><p>The young made had all but given up on containing his laughter and was now red-faced and struggling to breathe. Syala had a put on her face, <em> this is what I get for gawking at this idiot.  </em>Skywalker seemed ready to contain himself until he caught a glimpse at her face. It was a reaction she had been expecting, Tanton always found her pouts to be comical as well.</p><p>Ben's amusement was no longer audible, he had started to dry laugh at this point. "It isn't that funny you ass," Syala said as she socked the dummy in his arm. Her fellow Force user didn't seem to get the message with the first hit so she decided to give him more. </p><p>As the hail storm of fist assaulted his arm the Skywalker laughed and cried in pain simultaneously. "Owww, ok, ok I get it you demon relax," Ben said as he raised his hands to defend himself. While over his fit of chuckles he still had that insufferable grin on his lips. "So much for not laughing you asshole," Syala said as she aggressively crossed her arms over her chest. The movement had the effect of promoting her tank topped breast more but she didn't take note of this.</p><p>Ben doing his best not to look at his friend's chest spoke. "Look I know I shouldn't have laughed but it was funny," Syala glared at the man. He lifted his arms in the universal gesture of surrender. "I did enjoy the story though. I like getting to know more about the normal Syala Harand." She rolled her eyes at his comment, "You know me you flame haired E chu ta." Ben shook his head at her comment, "No, I know Syala the Jedi-in-Training. And everyone has heard of Syal the Imperial pilot, but I didn't really know the everyday you.</p><p>She blushed at his words, "I didn't think my past mattered that much to you." No one had really taken any interest in her before except Avac, but he didn't count. Ben rested a palm of her shoulder, "I do, so don't be afraid to tell me a story or two. Even if they are about you guzzling your brother's vomit," Syala growled at the man. He quickly removed his hand and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"I'm sorry about laughing, but I have a gift for you to make up for it," he said with a softer smile and a sincere timber of voice. <em>A gift, what the nine hells could he have to give me. </em>She tried to shift through her memory to see if she could come up with something had asked for or needed but came up blank. "I don't know what your getting me but don't think a bribe can make me forgive you so easily," she informed him.</p><p>He stood and gave her a cheeky look, "Don't be so sure my dear, I may just surprise you," he mocked bowed, and exaggerated his Corusanti accent. </p><p>Ben stood up from the stone fountain they were seating on. "Stay right here. I left it in my room this morning," we that he dashed out of the gardens. And so Syala sat. After a minute or two Anji came back, not with the ball but with some kind of dead rodent in her mouth. Syala hadn't paid attention, so when the corpse was dropped at her feet she picked it up with the Force.</p><p>As the creature came to eye level Syala made the morbid discovery, with a wail of a scream she hopped away from the rodent. It fell back to the ground and in front of Anji. Syala looked to the Nexu, Anji's wide mouth almost seemed to be smiling and she was nuzzling into the Apprentices leg.</p><p>"Shiraya damn it, Anji you're supposed to be playing catch not hunting," the Nexu gave her best baby Porg eyes. <em> I'm starting to think you and your owner were made for each other, </em> she thought as she shifted the rat away from her with foot nudges. When her catch was within range again Anji pounced, she began to feast on the animal's body. </p><p>Blood and saliva cover the ground along with Anji's mouth, <em> I think I might puke again. </em>  She turned away in disgust as she sensed Ben had made his return,  <em> he's excited about this gift. </em>  His Force presence had a brighter shine than usual but it still seemed to have that dark spot holding on to him. She had thought to ask him about but thought better of it,  <em> rather not ruin his good mood. </em></p><p>She instead informed him of his cousin's pet's actions. "Damn it. Anji I thought Lana talked to you about this," as if not being spoken to Anji continued to bask in her catch. Ben shook his head at the sight but his grin returned as his hands shifted behind his back.</p><p>Syala raised a single blonde brow at the young man, <em> what the hell could this be. </em> "Well don't just sit there, close your eyes and hold your hand out," she gave him a skeptical look. He raised his own brow, "Come on Apprentice, we don't have time for your lack of faith." After a quick roll of them, the former Imperial closed her eyes.</p><p>She stuck her hand out and awaited her gift, she jumped slightly a the cold metal that was placed in her left palm. She thumbed the alloy and a moment later she knew what it was, <em> a lightsaber. </em> Her eyes flashed open, "Uhh Ben, I don't know if you know this but I already have a saber." She raised the object as proof.</p><p>The Knight shook his head slightly, "I know that, but our trip to Ryloth showed me that you have a lot of skill in Jar'Kai duel blade fencing." That was a logical answer Syala had to admit. Her father and the more brawny of her brothers had made sure she was well equipped in many forms of combat. Duel blade just happened to be the one she excelled at with higher proficiency than any other. </p><p>She still felt it was an unnecessary gift, the words he said next only reinforced the sentiment. "The saber belonged to my mother before she died," he swallowed the lump in the throat at the woman's mention. "I've had it locked up in my room for about five years or so, I think it would be best if it was put to use," he said a somber smile on his face. Syala could only stare, mouth agape, at the man.</p><p><em> Mara Jade Skywalker, </em> a former Emperor's Hand turned Jedi, lightsaber sat in her hand. The woman who had overcome the brainwashing of history's greatest Sith Lord. The woman who had proven her worth, not only as a Jedi but as a respected human being. The wife of the greatest Jedi the galaxy had ever known, and the mother of one of the greatest the order has to offer. </p><p>Hazel met blue, with a shaky voice Syala spoke, "Ben I-I-I can't take this. This was your mother's, this is far too valuable to just give away to me." She made to put the weapon back in its rightful owner's hands but Ben closed her fingers around the alloy handle.</p><p>"This belongs to you know Syla," she made to protest but he softly spoke over her. "My mother has no use for this anymore. It's been collecting dust for ten years, it's time someone worthy used it for good once again," Syala was on the verge of tears. Why would someone give her something with such emotional weight behind it, <em> because he cares about you.  </em></p><p>The look on the Jedi's face just begged for Syala to take the saber, to accept his gift to her. "Thank you, this was not needed but thank you," she said barely above a whisper. Ben smiled at her, not a grin, or a smirk, but a smile. "Thank you. You may not think but I know you'll make her proud," Syala fought back a blush at his words.</p><p>"You have to make the lightsaber your own, take some time and play around with some designs," Syala was confused at his words. She knew from her studies before and during her time at the academy that Jedi's weapons were custom made. The younglings of old would take trips to planets that were home to semi-sentient kyber crystals.</p><p>Every crystal was tailored to its chooser, the pair were bonded from that point forward. Mara's crystal was tailored to the late mother, how exactly could she make it her own if the crystal belonged to another? She voiced this concern to Ben and he answered, seemingly have already thought of this issue.</p><p>"It's possible to rework the properties of a crystal if you can channel your essence into them. It's like meditation in a way, empty your mind and focus only on the Force." Syala nodded and took a seat on the soft dirt-covered floor. "I'll get Anji out of your way so you can focus, while you're at it see if you can reconfigure the saber Maz gave you. I think it's time for you to have your <em> own </em> sabers."</p><p>With a whistle, Ben called the Nexu to his side, her half-eaten kill still in her mouth. As the pair made to leave the garden Ben turned back to Syala one final time, "Good Luck," and with those words, she was left alone. Nothing but the sound of waterfalls, small creatures, and her own breathing filled her ears.</p><p><em> Focus only on the Force, </em>  she mentally told herself. She rested the sabers in her lap and repeated the mantra to herself,  <em> focus on on the Force.  </em>Growing up her father never took much interest in the meditation side of combat. Abradas focused on the tangible, tactile, and immediately perceivable side of the Force. Over her months in the order, Syala still failed to truly grasp the art of meditation.</p><p>When Ben, Master Katarn, or Durron lead group meditation Syala usually just sat silently for hours. It would not surprise her if they and just had not been saying anything to her about it. <em> Focus only on the Force, </em> she thought as the sabers lifted off her lap. </p><p>In and out her breath flowed from her lungs, a calm intake of oxygen and a steady exhale of carbon dioxide. The sounds around her began to dull, the insects, small mammals, and waterfalls. The signatures of all the students, teachers, and families at the academy were consumed by the all-encompassing feel of the Force. Syala had never given herself over to the Force in such a non-combative way before,<em>  is this how it's supposed to feel. </em> </p><p>The woman felt as if she had been dropped headfirst into the ocean, except she did not drown. She allowed the currents of the Force to flow around her, through her, she allowed the Force to guide her. The sensation was simultaneous mind-numbing terrifying, and mind-blowingly exciting. Sound rushed back to her ears, and as if dropping from a tree, Syala felt her booted feet hit the ground.</p><p>She snapped her eyes and found herself outside the garden. <em> When did I leave the garden, did I leave the garden? </em> Everything looked slightly different as well. She was still at the academy, and the suns seemed to have reset back a couple of hours. The Vongformed parts of the surrounding area, while not gone, were shaped more naturally. The statutes of Luke Skywalker looked far older now, the stone had begun to chip, and overgrowth clung to his legs.</p><p>Feet slapping the ground caused Syala to turn in time to see a blonde teen and a blue Twi'lek girl run <em> through </em>  her.  <em> What in the Nine Corellian Hells is going on right now. </em> One moment she was reforming a pair of sabers, and the next she was being ghosted by two kids she had never seen before. "Hah, I win. Cade, I thought you were supposed to be one of the fastest at the academy," the girl said smugly.</p><p>Cade rolled his eyes, "Kid I let you win because it's your birthday. If I really wanted to I could smoke you," his gruff voice said. </p><p>He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years old. He had a lean frame and was a couple of inches taller than Syala. The girl looked twelve, maybe thirteen, and was beginning to show signs of maturity. </p><p>The girl rolled her eyes at Cade's words, "Yeah sure that's what they all say. Don't worry I won't let your girlfriend know I kicked your ass in a race," the male blonde glared at his companion. "Koyi, watch your mouth, and Deliah is not my girlfriend," Koyi waved a flippant hand at Cade's words. The sound of another pair of feet caused Syala to notice new arrivals.</p><p>"Bullying your brother again little one," questioned a deep Rylothean voice. <em> Brother, maybe one of them is adopted. </em> That thought was dashed when she actually examined the adolescents closely, they were as similar as a Twi'lek and Human could be. They both had lithe builds, same shaped noses, and mouth shapes. The thing that sold it to Syala was their eyes, both had the exact same shade of bright green in them.</p><p>This discovery was trumped by who the voice had belonged to, a Cres' clone. Or at least that was the only plausible conclusion. The man was older than what she knew Cres' to be, shorter as well. Those facts allowed for Syala to realize the Twi'lek must have been a relative, not the man himself.</p><p>The man beside him was an inch or three shorter, graying pony-tailed blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and had a thick, hanging mustache. She thought he could be the father of the two but the girl, even as a Twi'lek looked nothing like him. "Me, bully him," Koyi scoffed. "Uncle Boc' that has to be the craziest thing I've ever heard you say, I was simply stating facts. Wouldn't you agree Uncle Nat," the blonde, Nat, let out a low chuckle. "I think I'd be inclined to agree," Boc' nodded in agreement. "I mean it is pretty obvious you have feelings for the Zeltron," the male Twi'lek said.</p><p>Cade simply threw up his hands in defeat and mumbled about 'never getting any help. <em> There has to be a reason I'm seeing this right?  </em>Visions were part of the Jedi experience, that's how they were able to fight so well, precognition. Syala just couldn't fathom what exactly this one was telling her.</p><p>One more set of feet was heard and everyone turned their heads to the newcomers. The first, similarly to how Boc' resembled Cres', looked exactly like La'sara. She was missing the red-skin, and her eyes were violet like Cres' but she was definitely La'sara and Cres' relative as well. If she looked hard enough Syala could even see a little bit of Tann in her face as well. The woman was clearly the mother of at least Koyi.</p><p>"Koyi leave your brother alone, your uncles may be content to let you terrorize him but I won't," she scolded, her Rylothean accent just as thick as Bocs'. "Come on Tes', it's the girl's birthday cut her some slack," Boc said to Tes'. The female Twi'lek simply shook her head at the request.</p><p>The man who came up from behind Tes' took Syala back. Flaming-red hair, tall, lean, and bright green eyes gave him away as Cade and Koyi's father. <em>Ben, </em>was the first thought that popped into her mind. He looked incredibly similar to the Jedi, the apparent running theme of the last few minutes. His slender jaw and angled features reminded Syala of, herself.</p><p><em> Now I'm really confused, </em>  there was no way these could people could be related to her in any way. She refused to believe she and Ben,  <em> stop don't even think about it. </em> As the parents walked past Syala the red-haired man spoke, he also had a slight Corusanti accent. "I think enough teasing has been done for now. It's time for Mrs. Birthday Girl to get her gift," he smiled over to his daughter.</p><p>In his hands sat a durasteel box around fourteen inches in length. Everyone had their eyes locked on the man and Koyi. "Give me your lightsaber," she did so without question. Handing the weapon off to Tes'. With a smile he opened the box and showed his daughter the contents. She let a small gasp, it brought a large grin to her face as well. In the box sat lightsabers, polished and reflecting the sunlight.</p><p>"These sabers belonged to my grandmother, she was one of the greatest the order had ever seen and I think she would be proud to know you have these now," the little girl had already leaped into her father's arms before he finished. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she punctuated every expression with a kiss on the cheek. Everyone smiled at the display, "Your welcome freykaa," he released her and handed the sabers to her.</p><p>Tes' spoke softly to Koyi, "Go ahead and try them out, my love," the girl nodded at the request and did as she was asked. Pressing the activation studs the blades burst to life in Koyi's hands. A magenta was accompanied by an azure one, the little Twi'lek performed a series of thrust and cuts to test the blades. She rolled the hilts around as well, occasionally reversing her grip.</p><p>"So kid what do you think," the gruff voice of Nat asked. Green orbs shining bright she turned toward her father, "I love them, thank you," she deactivated the sabers and hugged her dad once more. He stroked the girl's lekku softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. As she broke away Boc' came and lifted the girl onto his shoulders as if she weighed nothing, "Come on princess we have a party to get you to," he made his way for the temple.</p><p>Cade turned to his father as he followed after Boc', "Dad when are the Harands and Brucs supposed to get here," <em> What the kriff, </em> Syala cursed mentally. So she and Avac's families were close to this one, she really didn't want to know what that meant for her. </p><p>"They'll be here in ten standard minutes, the Fels are coming too," the redhead answered. Tes' and her lover hung back as the other four left, Tes' pulled him into a tight hug. "What was that for," he asked with a laugh. She smiled lovingly up at him, "For being the greatest father you can be," she kissed him on the cheek after her words.</p><p>As they too made their way to the temple Syala felt herself begin to be sucked back from wherever she had come, the sensation felt like being slurped through a straw belly button first. "Shit," she cursed aloud. The last thing she did before she hit the ground was lock eyes with him, and somehow she knew his name at that moment, <em>Kol. </em>Syala was gone from the world and missed the last bit of the interaction. "Kol, beloved what are you looking at," Tes' questioned. He only shook his head, "Sorry thought I heard something."</p><p>She tsked at her husband, "You Skywalkers and your proficiency for looking absolutely crazy," Kol chuckled at this. "You know your technically a Skywalker too right," she kissed him on the lips. "I never said I wasn't crazy my love." He slid his hand on her waist as they followed their family, "I don't think I get my craziness from the Skywalkers, if anything Grandma Syla was far crazier." The two laughed at the sentiment.</p><p>With a bright flash of blue and purple Syala found herself back in the temple gardens. With even thinking of what she had seen she made a mad dash for her room in the sleeping quarters. She was almost there when she literally ran into Ben.</p><p>"Oh good I was coming to get you, the sun had gone down hours ago and I got worried." she looked out a window, and indeed there sat the moons. "Uhhh yeah just got a little distracted is all," <em> understatement of the century. </em> He smiled at her, "Well it happens to the best of us. Oh, you finished the sabers, may I," he asked gesturing to the blades. Without thinking she hand them over, and when she caught a glimpse of them she nearly screamed. The blades Ben was currently activating were the exact same as the ones as Koyi's.</p><p>One thought ran through Syala head at that moment, <em> it must have been a dream. Yeah, a really, </em> <em> really weird dream that's all. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment, and have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Don't Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe and FN make it to Coruscant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.3 ABY </strong>
</p>
<p>FN's orbs filled with blue as he watched hyperspace zoom by from his seat in the cockpit. After Dameron had lost consciousness, he had dragged the man to one of the shuttle's beds to rest.</p>
<p>That was several hours ago, the Alliance pilot was still out like a light. Black and white helmet in his hands, FN reclined slightly in his seat, he began to ponder what he had done. <em> Treason, that's what I did. </em> But was it truly treason when you were doing nothing more than fighting for what was right? FN wished he knew.</p>
<p>The First Order claimed to fight for, well just what the name implied, order. He had joined their ranks when he was fifteen; the boy couldn't have been prouder. His father had been a worker in the mines of Kessel; he had hated the Fels and Alliance for neglecting the little guy. So when the old man caught word of an organization in the Unknown Regions who wanted true peace, he jumped on the chance to get his son into it. </p>
<p>For ten years, the Crusade Trooper worked to kill the boy once known as Finn. He, in all honesty, became FN-2187, or at least he thought he had. Whenever a Knight of Ren told him to shoot, he shot. If Phasma told him to down a civilian, he didn't bat an eye. Hell, if Hux had told him to send himself out the airlock, he would have done it.</p>
<p>For all intents and purposes, Finn was dead, that was until the First Order publicly declared war on the galaxies powers. When they were still in hiding, being covert, unseen by all, he felt they were making a difference. Finn resurfaced on Takodana, Nar Shaddaa, and Jakku. Walking through the halls of <em> Supremacy, Supremacy II, Prosperity,  </em>or any other battlecruiser he would hear of the justice his order was bringing.</p>
<p>An officer would talk of: "Scum being eradicated." Or: "Filth being scrapped off the boot of the galaxy." <em>These were the people dad thought cared about us, </em>  he had thought to himself. Of course, some truly believed in what the First Order  <em> should  </em>stand for. As surprising as it may sound, the Knights of Ren were prime examples of these people. FN, no Finn, he was longer a mindless soldier.</p>
<p>Finn didn't know whether it be through the Force, or simply by some other means, but the Knights seemed to truly believe what they were doing was right. There was one occasion Finn could remember where Kira and Xos helped him and a family of civilians out of a collapsing building. The First Order had decided to occupy Y'bith, and so the man found himself there. Finn had run headlong long into the crumbling structure, he was ready to die for the cause. He'd found the Bith family of four huddled in their apartment kitchen corner. </p>
<p>Glass cups, plates, holoprojectors, all littered the ground. He heard the sound of whimpering and as he found the source he holstered his blaster. "I'm going to try and get us out of here," the family looked at him but didn't make any attempt to move.</p>
<p>Their black bulbous eyes bulged in fear, they had assumed they would die in that building. Finn was then knocked off his feet as a tremor once more shock the base of the apartments, as dust, and rock fell from the ceiling he shielded them the best he could. <em> I'm going to die here as well, </em> he had all but accepted. </p>
<p>The trooper had removed his helmet and looked at the crying twin boys. With a bright smile, <em> " </em>Be brave," he had told them. The building trembled once more and all five hugged close expecting the worse. The wall blew open as the shaking began to slow in power. Out the gaping hole of the kitchen, Finn saw a wondrous sight, a black and white transport shuttle. Hanging out the back ramp, Xos and Kira stood, arms stretched.</p>
<p>"FN, HURRY AND GET THEM ON THE SHIP, WE'LL KEEP THE BUILDING STEADY AS LONG AS WE CAM," Kira shouted to him. <em>Keep the building steady, </em>  the soldier questioned to himself. <em>What in the God's names was she talking about. </em>Then it clicked like the safety on a blaster,  <em> those two are holding us upright. </em></p>
<p>Not sparing another second more, Finn first helped the kids to their feet. They made to turn back to their parents, but the adults ushered them into Finn's arms. The adult Biths whispered to their kids in Bith, Finn couldn't understand, but they sounded comforting. His assumption must have been right because the twins allowed him to help them on two the shuttle. He made sure to not allow the kids to look down at the twenty-five-story high drop they would face if they fell.</p>
<p>Next came the mother, no words of comfort were needed to get her into the shuttle. Her kids immediately jumped into her arms and hugged her profusely. As the father came for his turn in Basic he said, "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart," Finn nodded back as he ushered the man on board. He too received a warm welcome for his wife and progeny.</p>
<p>Finn began to make his own jump but permacrete from the upper levels rained down around him. The shuttle and he were both forced to move backward, away from the whole exit. <em>That's not too far of a jump. I can make that, </em> he tried to convince himself. So he took one extra step back and make a running leap for the boarding ramp.</p>
<p>He missed by inches, and so gravity took its claim of him. He never subscribed to the belief that your life slowed and flashed before you died, he should have believed. As his life came closer to ending he saw it all again, from his very first swoop bike to his first kiss. From taking his first life to being shot for the first time, the man saw it all.</p>
<p><em> If this is how I go out at least I did it doing the right thing, </em>  and so he closed his eyes and awaited death. It never came however, his boy jolted to a halt and there he sat mid-air, dumbfounded. It felt as if he was an invisible cocoon or hand. Looking he saw the outstretched palm of Xos, his green brows scrunched in slight effort.  <em> The power of the Force, </em> he marveled.</p>
<p>Before he knew it the building had crumbled and he lay sweating and panting on a shuttle floor. He was ambushed by the happy and crying Bith family. They were thanking him, and all he could do was mumble his acceptance of their praise. "You did well out there," Xos said as he laid a hand on Finn's dirty shoulder. "Your exactly what we need from all our troopers," Kira said in agreement. For the first time in a while, the soldier smiled, genuinely smiled again.</p>
<p>That smile turned to ash when he was debriefed by Phasma hours later. She had been told of his heroism but did she care, no. All she asked him was, "Where is your helmet trooper,"<em>my helmet. </em>Anger began to build in the dark-skinned man. <em>My kriffing helmet, not my life, or the Bith's, but a helmet.  </em></p>
<p>His gloved fingers clenched against the plastoid, two-toned, helmet in his hands. <em>A FUCKING HELMET, </em>at the thought he whirled around and launched the damn thing against the shuttle wall. The sound reverberated inside the shuttle, the helmet harmlessly git the ground.  He had planned to punt it all that way into the ship's cargo hold, the sound of the ship's nav system chiming took his attention away.</p>
<p>Finn inhaled and exhaled several times to calm his racing heart, the blue lanes of hyperspace began to fade and seconds later sat Coruscant. The Queen of the Core some called it, the ecumenopolis' glowing cities could be seen from orbit. Finn could ship all sorts of ships, shuttles, and vessels of all kinds making their way to and from the planet. One civilian transport seemed to be paying more attention than the rest as once the shuttle got with the pilot's line of sight they fled quickly back the way they came.</p>
<p>That when the former trooper realized a big problem, he was in a very identifiable First Order vehicle. <em> Oh kriff, </em>  he cursed mentally. He could try and wake Poe but he knew the man  <em> needed  </em>all the rest he could get after his ordeal with Azok. Without realizing it he allowed the ship to slowly drift closer and closer to Coruscant.</p>
<p><em> Think man, think of a way to not get yourself blown to bits. </em>  He pondered just turning around and jumping to a different system,  <em> yeah just lay out there till Dameron wakes up.  </em>Once the pilot awoke from his slumber they could land safely on an Imperial or Alliance world and get a starship that won't get them shot at. He just had to find a good enough system, he apparently took too long as the shuttle's comm unit started to go off.</p>
<p><em> Answer or leave, answer or leave, </em> that was the violent storm of a debate going on in Finn's head. He hadn't enough time to pick a new destination so he was left with only one option, "H-H-Hello." His voice shook more than a tree in a wind tunnel, he knew at any moment this could go horrendously wrong.</p>
<p>"This is CSF Officer Dara," the woman had a deep, gravely voice. Or at least Finn assumed it was a woman. "This <em> Upsilon- </em> class shuttle has been marked as a First Order vehicle. The fact that you have not opened fire or caused any trouble is the only reason you still breathe, state your business here now," he had never met this lady, but Finn could just feel the  <em> abhor  </em>she had for him.</p>
<p>Finn took a moment to compose himself, he was still a military man damn it, he had to show some backbone. "My name is FN-2187, I'm a former Crusade Trooper. Several hours ago I defected from the First and aided in the escape of Free Alliance General Poe Dameron."</p>
<p>"I mean you no harm, I bring no fleet with me or anything like that. All I want is to come to the surface and plead my case to the Jedi or Chief of State Dorvan," Finn waited for a response after he finished his plea. The faint sound of yelling could be heard in the background of wherever this Officer was. A bead of sweat fell off of Finn's broad nose as he waited to learn his fate. He did see any police ships coming to greet him, he started to have hope at that moment. </p>
<p>That hope had its brains bashed out when he heard Dara's next question. "Where is General Dameron, I wish to speak with him," the soldier nearly pissed himself. <em> I should have kriffing left when I had the chance, </em>  he was kicking himself for his in-action. He could tell her the truth,  <em> a freaky blue alien mind probed him into full-body exhaustion.  </em>In a galaxy where space wizards ran around with laser swords, it wasn't the most unbelievable story.</p>
<p>The problem was the woman wouldn't believe it unless it came directly from Poe. "The good General is currently unable to speak at the moment. He had a run-in with a Knight of Ren and is resting it off," he heard a grunt on the other end of the comm. "Nice try trooper but General Dameron has been on his home moon of Yavin 4. I don't know what kind of stunt this was but it cost you your life," brown eyes finally scanned CSF space-faring vehicles coming towards the shuttle. </p>
<p><em> On Yavin 4, no that's not right. </em> The man remembered what he had overheard from DF-2356, Poe's mission had been secret. No one but the higher-ups of the government knew about it.</p>
<p>If Hux had not publically and brutally declared open war on the galaxy maybe Finn would have had his chance to speak. If the First Order had not ravaged the world's of the galaxies' inhabitants maybe the soldier would not be at death's door again. He couldn't blame Dara for her choice to blow him into smithereens, not everyone could forgive as the Jedi could.</p>
<p>Then like a durasteel support beam it hit him, the Jedi. If he could get to the Jedi Temple he could plead his case, show them Poe, and maybe help the right side of the fight. Furrowing his brow Finn braced himself for what he was about to do next, hopping into the pilot's chair he accelerated straight past the Police Officers.</p>
<p>He turned off the comm as he heard Dara start to yell profanities at him. <em> Holy wizard, I'm really doing this.  </em>As he soared past his pursuers he began to feel the heat and gravity of re-entry in the cockpit. Just when he felt it might be too much they broke through Coruscant's atmosphere. </p>
<p>The impromptu pilot took in his surroundings, spiraling buildings, taller than he'd ever seen, loomed all around. He had no time to bask in the splendor of it all as he was immediately fired upon by the pursuing CSF ships. He juked and weaved the binary shaded shuttle the best he could.</p>
<p>If Finn's studies proved current then the capital of Galactic City. It seemed not only were his studies right, but his luck was also turning for the better. Through airspeeders, air traffic, and generally clustered skylanes, Finn could make out the glittering pyramids of the temple.</p>
<p>Finn performed the greatest aerial maneuvers he had ever done in his life. He bank left and right to avoid turbolaser fire. He weaved his way in-between skyscrapers, threading needles better than any grandmother could.</p>
<p>The Officers from before pulled along beside him and began to try and ram him off course. Using the move Poe did over Jakku, Finn decelerated on a credit and shot up higher into the air. When Finn gained enough distance from the two he dove back down and continued his path to the Jedi Temple.</p>
<p>He could see the rotunda of the senate building now, <em> how many of the people in there are plotting the Alliance downfall.  </em> He had no time to ponder on the idea as he was jolted around in his seat. More police had joined the chase and they were letting heat fly. Every bolt reduced the ship's shield more and more. Finn performed an about-face turn, using the  <em> upsilon's </em> large wings as a sort of crowd control.</p>
<p>He refrained from firing back as he knew killing or even harming an Officer would not help his case. The more and he evaded the more and more assailants hopped on his tail. Before long an assortment of Police vehicles was trying to shot him down, while not shot he did go down. </p>
<p>As pulled on the steering yoke as hard as he could the giant wings of his shuttle clipped a building. He felt a violent jolt and quickly realized he had almost completely lost a wing. <em> The temple is only a mile or two away, </em> he told himself as prepared to try and make a crash landing in front of it.</p>
<p>From on the ground it looked as if a fiery dragon had fallen from the stars, inside the ship Finn fought not to lose his lunch. He thought his spine might breach through his skull as he slammed into the steps of the temple. </p>
<p>Unbuckling himself, he strode on wobbly feet to the boarding ramp and hit the panel to open it. He was meet by the sound of sirens, screaming, and <em> snap-hissing.  </em>The shuttle had cracked the dura and permacrete that made up the steps of the headquarters of the order. He made sure to come out with his hands raised above his head, the CSF already had dozens of guns trained on him.</p>
<p>A group of twelve or so Jedi had made it out the temple as well, all had lightsabers lit and in hand. What normally should have brought fear brought back the small amount of hope Finn had. "I NEED YOUR HELP JEDI, I HAVE POE DAMERON ABOARD THIS SHUTTLE AND HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" The CSF looked ready to still fire when the leading Jedi called them off.</p>
<p>He was a Kiffar male, who stood several inches taller than Finn. Hair as black as night fell around his yellow eyes, on his face were red qukuuf, facial tattoos of the Kiffar people. He had a beard cropped closely to his jaw, and he looked skinny but fit. His tan robes billowed in the wind as he approached the former trooper, his green blade humming softly. A crowd had begun to form to watch the proceedings, it wasn't every people got to see Jedi in action. </p>
<p>The Jedi walked right past Finn and directly towards the ship, this at first made sense to Finn. <em> He's going to see if Poe is on the ship </em> , confusion kicked in when the Jedi simply touched the shuttle's hull. The Kiffar had his eyes closed in deep concentration,  <em> must be a Jedi thing. </em></p>
<p>"He's telling the truth," the mystical warrior called out. Finn had to restrain himself not to jump for joy, who would have thought such an ill-advised plan would work out so well? "Get immediate medical attention to General Dameron, a bacta bath will do him some good," the cops complied immediately.</p>
<p>Finn slowly lowered his arms as the Jedi approached <em> him  </em> this time. "My name is Mynn Halcro, I thank you for bringing General Dameron to us in one piece," Finn nodded. "I was only doing what I thought was right you know. All I want now is to fight for the right side," Mynn smiled at Finn's words, <em>  that Jedi forgiveness I was banking on. </em></p>
<p>"I'm glad you came to the side of the light. However, you must still be treated as an enemy until we prove otherwise," Mynn leveled his emerald blade at the dark man's neck. <em> Ok so not as forgiving as I thought, </em> Finn once more raised his hands above his head. "De'zok and Tallec, escort our friend here to the holding cells. I'd like to have a chat with him later," a Zabrak male and human woman came from behind and bound the man's armored wrist.</p>
<p>Finn couldn't help but feel happy at the turn of events, while he was arrested he was alive and could be of use. Mynn must have sensed his mood, "You are right to feel the way you do trooper, today you have taken your first steps down the right path," he called to Finn's retreating form. <em> My first steps down the right path, I like the sound of that. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment. Have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A New Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The First Order takes their next step.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.3 ABY </strong>
</p><p>Three black-clad figures stood in the center of the Supreme Leaders' throne room. They were the three premier Knights Of Ren, Kylo Ren, Kira, and Xos. "Did Snoke tell any of you why we're here," questioned the unhelmeted Kylo.  Xos' raked his mind for any hint his leader may have given him for his presence being needed.</p><p>The green-haired man had been mid meditation in his quarters when he heard the eerily familiar voice of Snoke. The beings voice always managed to send a shiver down Xos' spine. The Supreme Leader had telepathically whispered: <em> "Come to me in the throne room. It is of the most importance."  </em>He had urgently thrown on his equipment and briskly made his way to the throne room.</p><p>The room's large door was being guarded by the crimson-armored praetorian guard as always. Once inside he took note of the other guards stationed around the circular chamber, they almost blended into the large red curtain blocking out the gigantic panoramic viewport.</p><p>Mild shook took over his face when he came upon his friends there as well. <em>Whatever this is really is must be truly important,  </em>he had thought. "No, he just told me to come here urgently," Kira replied, her eyes gazing between Kylo and Xos. "Maybe it has something to do with Dameron escaping from right under Hux's nose," the Half-Human said, suppressing a smile. Kira outright beamed. Kylo shook his head at his Knight's antics.</p><p>A standard day or two ago, the Xos had captured Poe Dameron on Jakku. The Alliance general had been collaborating with a known supporter of the Jedi. On his own, Tekka was little harm to anyone, but he had somehow gained very valuable information. The old man had planned to give away First Order secrets as if they were nothing, that could not happen.</p><p>He could not let that crime go unpunished. So after snuffing out the miserable life of Lor San Tekka and capturing Poe, he <em>gifted  </em>Dameron to General Hux. It, in all honesty, did surprise him to hear that Hux allowed Poe to escape, that wasn't like the good General.</p><p>"I heard it was a Crusade trooper who helped in Dameron's disappearing act," Ren informed them. Kira's lips lost their luster. "A trooper? Do we know which one," she asked. <em>That makes more sense than Hux just allowing him to waltz off the Star Destroyer.  </em>"FN-2187, a damn shame really. He was an excellent soldier, he might have taken Cardinal's place someday," Xos agreed with Kylo's assessment. </p><p>87 was a hard worker, studious, and would have readily died for the cause. He was everything a Crusade Trooper should have strove to be. Now he was another traitorous bastard who had to be dealt with justly. "Do we know where they went, maybe we could track them to whatever system they're in," Kira offered up. Kylo shook his black-haired head, "Not if we don't want to blew to pieces upon exiting hyperspace."</p><p>Xos raised his emerald brow at Kylo's words. "We were able to track their jump, they went to the Core. Most likely Coruscant," Kira let out a low whistle at the knowledge. <em>Damn, we're not nearly ready enough to attack the capital. </em>"One trooper defecting won't cause any problems for us, 2187 was a low-rank grunt," Kylo and Kira both nodded in agreement. He continued, "For all we know as soon as CSF saw their ship they blew it out the sky."</p><p>This brought a chuckle from the usually dower Ren, "Your probably right. So if it isn't to discuss that, then why are we here," neither Knight was able to offer an answer as at that moment the whooshing sound of a door could be heard. The three Force users quickly dropped to their knees, heads bowed to their superior. "Good evening children, or perhaps it is morning. It's so hard to tell while floating in the vacuum," joked Snoke as he was helped onto his throne.</p><p>"Rise my Knights, arise. The floor is no place for ones with so much talent," the deformed man said jovially. They did so quickly and in unison, as if one well-oiled machine. "Kira it's lovely to see you again, I don't think we've seen each other since you and Phasma were sent to Bothawui." The brunette nodded, "Yes Supreme Leader, we haven't spoken since then."</p><p>"Kylo my boy you look and feel as strong as ever. How have the Outer and Mid Rims been treating you," Snoke questioned with a slight smile. Ren while not smiling, did seem to brighten at the praise. "Very well, Cerea, Shu-Torun, Iridonia, and many other worlds and systems are being occupied as we speak." The sound of spindly hands slapping together told them of Snoke's delight at the news. "Excellent, excellent work indeed my boy."</p><p>"I have called you two here to assign you a quest of sorts," Ren and Kira nodded. "There are several Sith artifacts such as this one," he twirled his obsidian ring to show them. "Under Fortress Vader on Mustafar. In my youth, I traveled there and found it to be eye-opening. You will find the structure in the Gahenn Plains, find as many trinkets you can and bring them back to me, perhaps we can learn something of value."</p><p>Curiously, the Supreme Leader said nothing to Xos. <em>Did I do something to upset him, no I couldn't have. </em> This didn't go unnoticed by the other two Knights either, their eyes would occasionally steal glances at their companion. "If it is your command it shall be done Supreme Leader," Kira said back, her back ramrod straight. "Off you go, oh almost forgot to mention. Alazmec of Winsit, a cult of Vader worshippers protect the castle and all things found inside," a chilling tone drenched Snoke's voice now. </p><p>"Show them the true nature of the Force won't you," with no other words Kylo and Kira bowed and left to complete their task. The room now sat silent as a tomb, only the sound of the Supreme Leader's faint breathing could be heard. Xos stood still as stone, waiting for his Master to tell him his misgivings. Similar to Kylo, he had been helping to take and occupy Outer Rim Territories. <em> Perhaps I am not progressing fast enough for my Master's liking. </em></p><p>The war was evenly fought so far, Imperial and Alliance casualties just about even with the First Order's own. It was hard work fighting two unified governments, however. With the element of surprise dwindling the Jedi and their allies were slowly but surely fighting back hard. The Hybrid was seconds away from dropping back onto his knee and apologizing when Snoke spoke. </p><p>"Calm your thoughts child, you are in no sort of trouble," the standing man had to fight not to release a breath of relief. Shoulders no longer made of granite, Xos found his heart returning from its marathon. "I simply wished to speak with you about a few things separately from Kylo and Kira." With a nod, the Knight waited to be addressed again. "Tell me, before you joined the Order you were friends with Poe Dameron were you not," Xos' tension formed into confusion.</p><p><em> Why ask about this now of all times, </em>  he wondered. None the less he answered the inquiry honestly." <em> He </em> was Syndulla's mother and father were friends with his. They would go to each other's houses quite often," Snoke hummed and nodded as he was given the information he surely was already privy to. "When you saw him on Jakku did that spark any memories," the temperature in the room seemed to plummet. </p><p>Before he knew it the Knight found his knee once more planted to the ground, "No Master, Dameron was a friend of Jacen Syndulla, I killed him long ago," Xos said with finality in his voice. "And you've become stronger for it." The kneeling man gulped as he knelt, <em> is this where I die? </em> </p><p>"I did not mean to cause you any alarm my boy I was simply <em> curious</em>," Snoke said in a strange tone. With a flippant wave of his head, the old man's dry voice was heard again. "On to more important matters, do you by any chance know what a Dark Trooper is," Xos shook his head negatively.</p><p>"I thought so. It was before your time, they were advanced battle droids the empire used. Grand Master Kyle Katarn destroyed the facility they were created at during the First Galactic Civil War." A Praetorian guard activated a holoprojector and out of it shot the blue hologram of a world.</p><p>The Knight of Ren couldn't say he had ever seen the planet before. "This is Karavis, home to a Kuat Drive Yards assembly line. That however is not important. One of our infiltrated Moff's informed me that the scientist who holds the last remaining knowledge of how to build a Dark Trooper lives quite close to the Kuat assembly line." </p><p>Next to Karavis' hologram appeared an older woman, at least seventy or eighty years old. "This is Nyra Kale, the woman with this information," Snoke said glancing back to the kneeling man.</p><p>Xos followed where this was going, <em> he wants he to retrieve the scientist and bring her here. </em> One thing confused him, however. "Master if I might ask, if Katarn was able to defeat and destroy one of these Troopers single-handedly why use them again now." Snoke let out a dry laugh, "Because my dear boy, we will have our own scientist go over the schematics and other data you bring with her. Together we will change and modify their designs to be Jedi killers."</p><p><em> Jedi killers, </em> this idea sounded promising. While he had no doubt his fellow Knights could handle the Jedi, any advantage they could get would help. "This mission requires you to go in alone, try to leave as many alive as you can," Snoke commanded. Rising from his position on the floor the Knight bowed at the waist, "I'll shall do as you commanded, Supreme Leader." </p><hr/><p>Karavis was a planet similar to many in the galaxy. The blue and green celestial body was orbited by a single moon, Xos barely glanced at it as his shuttle left hyperspace. His mind could only focus on what Snoke had said onboard the <em> Supremacy II </em> .  <em> Did seeing Poe Dameron bring up any memories? </em> He had been honest in his answer, he couldn't help however to think how Syndulla would have reacted to seeing his friend.</p><p>Jacen Syndulla at the age of fifteen had been a weak and naive boy. Or at least that's what the Knight of Ren told himself. Jacen had read the stories of the Jedi of the past, from Master Yoda to Plo Koon. He would beg his father to tell him stories of the great Sith and Jedi wars, and he loved them. He idolized Jacen and Jaina Solo, Leia Organa, and worst of all Luke Skywalker. No Jedi could compare to his father however, to young Syndulla Kanan Jarrus outranked all Jedi before him.</p><p>If only it had stayed that way. Jacen had been talking to his mother about his burgeoning questioning of the true nature of the Force when Kanan caught wind of the discussion. The talk had started civil, Kanan claiming: "While the Force is made up of both dark and light, it is the Jedi's responsibility to use the light to keep the dark in check." Jacen had argued back that perhaps: "The Jedi should embrace the dark as a true ally. Use the dark to better the galaxy in anyway they can." The term "use" seemed to set his father off.</p><p>He boldly stated that the Force was not some instrument to be used, certainly not the dark side of the Force. Anger built in the boy like a damn ready to burst, this mindset here was exactly why the Sith were able to rise in the galaxy after Palpatine. This mindset was why the galaxy would never truly know peace again.</p><p>The Half-Human yelled back saying: "MAYBE IF THE JEDI TRULY UTILIZED THE FORCE SO MUCH DEATH WOULDN'T COME TO THE GALAXY." The shout of anger shattered every window in the home and left the boy and his mother in tears. "No son of my would speak of such vile perversion of the Force in such a way," Kanan said icely. Neither male looked at the other as the green Twi'lek tried to calm her two loves.</p><p>After the fight with his father, the Jedi Apprentice took his StealthX and took to the stars. He'd heard a voice calling to him, beckoning him to the Unknown Regions. As if having lost control of his body, he did as the voice complied. Before he knew it he sat in front of thousands of feet long dreadnought. </p><p>There he met and was indoctrinated by Supreme Leader Snoke in the true nature of the Force. He learned not to fear the light as the Sith did and not to shun the dark as the Jedi. The boy found a true father in the old being, <em> one who would not ridicule me for simply questioning the norm. </em> He met and developed close bonds with the other Knights as well, none closer than with Kylo and Kira.</p><p>Together the three became like a family and the First Orders greatest weapon. Slowly but surely the little boy Syndulla was metamorphosed into the man Xos was today. The man did miss Hera Syndulla, while she was on the wrong side of the war it would sadden him to take such a gentle soul's life.</p><p>"Commander, we've arrived at the drop point," the voice of the pilot said through the <em> Upsilon's </em> intercom. The pilot was able to bring them essential down almost a mile from their destination due to having a First Order spy in air control. Rising from the leather seat in the shuttle's lounge Xos made his way to the back ramp of the vessel. Hitting the release stud on the wall he was greeted by the sight of a well-isolated multi-complex. From the information, he was given by Snoke before he left he recognized the place as Kale's home.</p><p>"Ten minutes pilot, ten minutes, and come and get me. Unless I radio for you sooner of course," with that he leaped the ten-foot distance to the ground. Landing as light as a feather he waved the shuttle away. From the mile or so distance he was away he took an observation of the scientist's house.<em> If you could even call it that, </em> he thought to himself.</p><p>The complex was surrounded by a ten-foot electrified fence. The main durasteel gate was manned by green-clad armed guards. Since this was an Imperial-controlled world the occasional patrolling Stormtrooper could be seen further inside as well. The five buildings that made up the complex all seemed to be made of a combination of durasteel and duracrete. </p><p>All were two or three-storied and allowed those to see inside because of the large transparisteel windows on them. Xos sensed his target in the largest of the houses, <em> that must be where she actually lives. </em></p><p>After a quick trek through the grassy plain surrounding the complex, he made it to the security wall. As if stepping over a bug, he leaped over the wall and electric wire sitting on it. As soon as his soles hit the ground he hid behind one of the houses. A group of five white troopers marched past his hiding spot, he pressed himself further into the wall.</p><p>Through the large window, he could see that he was hiding behind a gym complex. Mindful of cameras, he slunk his past troopers, security, and the occasional staff member until he finally made it to Kale's location. He noticed her upstairs window was open and decided that was his best way in.</p><p>So was more he called upon the Force and propelled himself in the opening. He was met with the sight of a velvet blanketed bed, a carpeted floor, and pink walls. Xos also found himself on the receiving end of a blaster rifle. "Took you long enough to get here," said the brittle voice of Nyra Kale. </p><p>Her hair was as white as Hoth's surface, her jowls hung heavily, and her thin lips had a crooked smirk on them. Her skin was a deep chocolate color, for a woman of seventy she looked to have aged well. Momentary surprise flooded Xos' system, <em>dank farrik how did she know?  </em>Her pale-green orbs shimmered with amusement as she removed the rifle from the man's face.</p><p>Xos rose slowly from the floor, "Why haven't you called security yet if you knew I was here," he posed. She let off a chortle, "Because your my ticket out of here," confusion took hold of the Half-Twi'lek's very being. "Tell me, what exactly did your Master tell you about this little operation," the old woman asked him.</p><p>He pondered her request for a moment, he had no reason to tell her. But then again she wouldn't be able to do anything useful with the information. She was completely at his mercy, so even if she tried to run and tell anyone she'd be dead before she stepped a toe out the room. So the man granted her the information she had asked for. Before he could even finish she did the unthinkable, she laughed. With a true gut-busting laugh, Xos raised a brow and waited for the woman to descend from her humorous high.</p><p>"The supreme leader of yours forgot to mention that this isn't a home but a prison," perplexed at her words Xos was left speechless. <em> A prison, </em> all the pieces started to come together. The wall, the guards, the gate, the cameras, this was not a multi-complex but a prison. </p><p>"So I was sent here to break you out, not steal you," he didn't know if he was asking or telling the woman. She nodded her head, her jowls swinging ever so slightly. "That would be correct. About forty or so years ago the New Republic found out I'd survived the <em> Arc Hammer </em> incident and locked me up here. When Fel and his band of misfits took control of the Empire they took over the job of keeping me caged."</p><p>Xos scoffed, "Some prison this is. The security for this place is downright laughable." He thought back to the tiny wall, insignificant amount of guards, and the housing. His eyes briefly glanced over to the soft-looking sheets, <em> yeah this just screams I'm in trouble. </em> Nyra caught his wandering eye, "I played up the victim of the Emperor's will card pretty heavy. I came with quite a few perks as you can see," she waved to her bed.</p><p>"Even if this is a sorry excuse for a prison, how exactly did you get a blaster," she shrugged. "Your little plant smuggled it to me a while ago. Also being looked away for so long the people who guard you tend to become complacent. I was a young innocent scientist when I got here," she said the words knowing she was anything but. Add multiple decades of age, and compliancy, now I'm the docile old scientist everyone is waiting to kick the bucket."</p><p>She said the words with such pride Xos wanted to cut her down then and there. This was a shining example of the rot that the First Order had been cleansing. The New Republic and Free Alliance had fallen for this women's treachery, they had let her off easy. The Fel Empire had lulled themselves into a false sense of security as well, <em> idiots, both of them. </em> Look at her now, about to lead them both to their downfalls.</p><p>The fact that this old bat was once again about to be let off the hook for her deceit once more caused Xos to draw his blade. <em> No. That would only cause more problems than it would solve.  </em>Exhaling the Knight gave the woman a command, "Go get whatever data chip or whatever it is you need were leaving," she did not leave her spot. "No chip needed. I wouldn't be able to keep one anyways they actually wipe my HoloNet data every week."</p><p>"I've been able to partially recreate different aspects of the troopers. All that data is stored up here," she tapped her temple. Xos simply nodded and turned his head to the window he'd come in, their ride was there. Shouting and blaster bolts being shoot told them the guards had taken note of the craft's arrival. </p><p>Xos had his yellow saber ignited and performing figure eights before the Stormtroopers burst through the door. As three men shot a burst of red bolts his way Xos sent them all back. They scorched the once pristine armor squarely in the chest.</p><p>The room shook tremendously as the window wall was blown apart. The shuttle's back entrance was quickly turned to face the newly made exit. With more agility than a non-Force user her age should have, Nyra jumped the gap and landed quite spryly on the shuttle. The Knight performed the leap as well, his brow once more raised at the former prisoner's agility. With a shrug and a grin, she answered simply, "They have a gym here, why not use it the best I can?"</p><p>As the two left the shabby prison bolts of plasma bounced off the hull of the <em> Upsilon. </em> Before the ship had even fully entered hyperspace Kale had already poured herself some kind of alcoholic beverage and was reclining in the ship's lounge. </p><p><em> If she wasn't so important I'd kill her right now, </em> Xos thought as the blue lanes of hyperspace swallowed up the shuttle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment. Have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Syala go to Coruscant and have lunch, followed by bad news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 50.3 ABY </strong>
</p><p>The sounds of airspeeders, taxis, trucks, and other civilian transports filled the ears of the Jedi making their way up the cracked steps of the Jedi Temple. Ben made sure to sidestep the Reconstruction Authority workers as he and Syala entered the Temple.</p><p>He glanced back towards his aforementioned companion and had to try his hardest not to let his confusion show. The following couple of days after he had given her Mara's saber Syala had become <em> weird </em> around him. Ben had noticed a change in his Apprentice the day after she built her sabers. She was quieter around him than she had ever been in their months together.</p><p>She would leave the room as soon as he entered unless absolutely necessary for both of them to be present. Sparring sessions were the worst. Whenever he would lay a hand on her shoulder or waist to guide a saber movement, she would practically leap out of her skin. </p><p>She also blushed as bright as a star at the mention of the word family. <em>Calling her behavior as of late odd is a severe understatement</em>, the Jedi Knight figured to himself. He had only been able to convince his golden-haired trainee to come to Coruscant by pulling the 'I'm the Master' card. With a blush of anger, or maybe from being flustered, she got on the ship with him, and so here they were.</p><p>As for why they were initially here, that was simple. Syala, while having begun her training very late, was still technically a Padawan. This usually meant that she would be housed on Ossus until she was selected by a Knight or Master as a student. This obviously couldn't be the case for Syala, so Ben allowed her to still have her grace period on Ossus before coming to Coruscant. So while she would rarely be in the temple due to the war, Ben still felt it was important for her to get used to the place.</p><p>That was the initial reason at least, this changed when a First Order crashed in front of the Jedi Temple. As a respected Knight and the son of Luke Skywalker, he was contacted personally by the Jedi who were at the temple to be made aware of the situation. They had informed him that the suspect was detained and they had it taken care of. Since Ben was already on his way to the capital he'd told the woman that he would still go there to check up on things.</p><p>Through the Force, he could feel the wonder and shock Syala was currently feeling at being in the Temple for the first time. <em> This is her first time in here isn't it, </em> he realized. She ran a hand lightly over the stone pillars in the main entrance of the order's headquarter. The temple was for the most part rebuilt to look exactly like the original Jedi Temple, or at the very least the inside was.</p><p> Her orbs shone brightly as a luminescent star. The pools of honey took on a warm glow as natural light poured in from the clerestories in the Ziggurat.</p><p>Her smile was one of child-like wonderment, she swiveled her head from left to right taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells. <em>She's kinda cute when she smiles like that </em>, Ben found himself observing. A small smile blossomed across his lips as he gazed at the woman. She caught his eyes as she turned away from her observation of sprinting Younglings. </p><p>A more natural flush rose to her cheeks as she soft questioned him. "What," he merely shook his head as his smile grew slightly larger. "Nothing, you just look like a kid in a candy store," she let out a bell of a laugh at his reply. Two young Padawans bowed and greeted Ben briefly before scurrying off towards the Great Hall. "I can't help it, you know. I used to read about this place in books all the time, I didn't think it would look so similar since it had to be rebuilt," Syala said.</p><p>"It tends to have that effect on people who have never been in here before. It's as if they go to a whole new world, maybe they do," Ben spoke as they progressively got closer to their destination, the Detention Center.</p><p>It took longer than usual to reach the southwest quarter of the Jedi Temple in which the Detention Center was located. The cause for this being the fact Ben felt the need to show Syala around a bit, <em> it's definitely not because I like the way her face lights up when she sees more of the temple.  </em>That's at least what he told himself.</p><p>Nevertheless, the Jedi Knight still found himself grinning right along with his Apprentice as they toured her new home. They stopped and looked around the empty Hall of Knighthood. The room was large, circular, and filled with towering pillars and windows. The room had no artificial lighting fixtures at that moment the room was flooded with the sunlight of Coruscant Prime.</p><p>"With the progress your making you'll be in here in no time," Ben said nudging her slightly. She rolled her eyes and let a self-deprecating scoff. "If I'm lucky. I still don't think I'm coming along as well as you think I am," she admitted as they left the Hall. </p><p>The two stopped momentarily to gaze into one of the temple's many lightsaber training rooms. At the moment two Humans, male and female, were being handled aptly by a female Muun. From their facial features, the three looked to all be from anywhere between fifteen to eighteen. Or whatever the equivalent number would be for a species that lived as long as Muun did. </p><p>"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit Syala," he told her as the two humans aggressively struck out at their opponent. "In the month since the war began, and the weeks proceeding it, I've seen you make tremendous progress."</p><p>"In our mission to Ryloth, you took out two or three Knights of Ren with me intervening to help you out. Not to mention you've cut through whole hordes of Crusade Troopers on Naos III, Dantooine, and every other planet we've been on." Syala looked as if she wanted to agree with him but just couldn't. </p><p>"All that is true, but those were all small potatoes compared to what we will have to go up against eventually. That's what I'm worried about, the big dogs of the First Order," she argued back. Ben acknowledged her statement with a hum and a cross of his arms. He knew Syala was already one of the best Padawans the order had to offer.</p><p>The things he'd seen her do and the way she reacted in certain scenarios, if he didn't know any different he'd have assumed she had always trained in the Jedi arts. He noticed her eyes were not just watching the students but analyzing them. She was breaking down their each and every misstep, it's what she did best in his opinion.</p><p>"What forms are they using," Ben questioned, he was testing a running theory. Visible confusion on her face, the blonde answered his question with the accuracy he had expected. "The Muun is using Niman. Her saber work while adequate lacks the ferocity of Juyo. She is also keeping her opponents at bay with her Force abilities," she answered first.</p><p>As he had surmised she was indeed correct. The Muun's two-handed low guard was derivative of the moderation form. And the alien female was swatting her adversaries away, not with her saber, but with pushes of the Force.</p><p>"The two Humans are both Ataru, their punches and kicks lack the power they should have however," she answered again. The two Padawans had a balanced two-handed stance. They whirled around the Muun like Hawk-Bats the form was named for. The acrobatics of Form IV was effective in allowing you to gain new angles of attack on your foe. </p><p>The physical blows as well allowed you to knock your opponent off-kilter, this came with the drawback of draining the user's energy quickly. When one of the two Padawans would let loose a flurry of blows, if they did hit, they did no damage at all. </p><p>The sparring match ended soon after when the Muun's saber was caught in a bind with the female human. The alien used her superior strength to add slight pressure to her foe's blade. In a blink-and-you-miss-it moment, the Muun released the leverage she had on the other female's lightsaber.</p><p>Still applying counter pressure, the human lost her balance a was caught in the gut by a swift knee. She dropped to her knees, the now unlit saber joining her as well. Without even looking, the standing alien simply waved her spindly hand a sent the flank encroaching male flying into a padded wall.</p><p>As Ben and Syala left to continue the tour he questioned her again, "What did the two do wrong," she answered him just as accurately as before. "They expended more energy was necessary trying to break her guard. Since she was defending more with the Force, not her saber, they should each should have advanced on her differently. Preferably, one using the Force while the other used Juyo to keep the Muun on the back foot."</p><p>Ben nodded and looked proudly down at Syala. She merely raised a perfectly arched brow at him, "Your a greater Jedi than you know Syala, trust me on that." She looked like she wanted to argue more but she closed her mouth and allowed them to continue along their walk.</p><p>After seeing the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the dorms, and the library the two finally made their way to the Detention Center. The complex was huge, featuring chambers that could house Sith, Dark Jedi, Rogue Jedi, and the like. Those, however, were not the cells Ben and Syala were making their way towards. Past all the Force, lightsaber, and blaster-proof transparisteel chambers were more simple ones.</p><p>These were meant to hold those prisoners who were not attuned to the ways of the Force. It was in front of the clear cell that the two found themselves moments later. Mynn Halco stood, arms folded, staring intently at the exchange happening inside the prison cell. "He's been unquestioningly cooperative," the Kiffar said without turning his eyes to look at the newcomers.</p><p>Ben had gone on quite a few missions with Halcro following the defeat of the Lost Tribe, he liked the man. Mynn was a dutiful, honest hardworking Jedi, but above all that he was just a good person.</p><p>Inside the cell sat a Bothan Jedi who was speaking quite calmy to a dark-skinned man. <em> I don't know if the fact he hasn't caused any trouble is a good or bad thing, </em> Ben thought to himself. The words the two inside were saying were muffled by the class. "So everything he says has checked out, all of it," Syala questioned boldly. </p><p>"Mynn, this is my apprentice, Syala Harand. Syala this is Jedi Knight Mynn Halcro," Ben hurriedly introduced. <em> A little bit more tacted next time wouldn't hurt </em>, he scolded, though he knew Syala could not hear him. The other Knight chuckled lightly, "When they told me you had gotten another Padawan after Allana I didn't think she'd be so," he paused. </p><p>"So what," the female challenged. "So, seasoned," Mynn finished with a smirk. Syala simply shook her head at the joke she had gotten used to hearing since she became a Jedi. "To answer your question, everything he says has indeed checked out. His name is Finn Marbon of Kessel."</p><p>"He joined the First Order as a teen, claims the First Order is hiding somewhere in the Unknown Regions, and that he helped in various missions before and after the declaration of war. He also helped in the escape of Poe Dameron from the enemy's grasp," Syala let out a sound of confusion at the last fact.</p><p>"I thought Dameron was on Yavin 4," Ben agreed with a hum. Mynn shrugged, "Apparently Dorvan sent him on some top-secret assignment only the higher-ups knew about. Even our shackled friend in there didn't know what Poe was after," Ben made a sound of discontent.</p><p>Mynn and Syala both glanced at him in wait for a response. "This is our issue, we won't be able to beat the First Order if we're keeping secrets from each other," Ben said heatedly. </p><p>They had to be completely transparent with each other, if the Alliance, Empire, and Jedi couldn't, then this war was already lost. "I agree with you Ben, I do, but we both know that's not how things work," Halcro's soft voice had a sad note to it.</p><p>Ben made to reply when he felt a hand on his robed forearm. Syala softly shook her head, a motion to try and keep him calm. "Uhh, thanks for the info Mynn, me, and Ben are going to head to the refectories to get a bite."</p><p>She was pulling Ben out of the Center quickly when the Kiffar called out one more statement. "If you wish to discuss the issue of secrecy further you can take it up with Master Jaina. She currently in a meeting with the other Council members."</p><p><em> I think I will actually. </em> A quick trip found the two sitting at a long empty table with trays full of various food items. "Sorry about that little outburst back there, the secret-keeping will be our downfall," Ben apologized ashamedly.</p><p>Swallowing a multi-colored fruit Syala spoke, "Don't worry about it. I see where you're coming from, just hold all your grievances for Empress Jaina." The young Skywalker nodded at the sage advice and together they sat enjoying their lunch.</p><p>Half his tray cleaned of food Ben spoke something that had been on his mind for a while now. "Syala, could tell me about yourself?" She laughed after a sip of her water, "Ben I've been your Apprentice for like three months now, you already know me pretty well."</p><p>With a smile of his own, Ben softly disagreed. "No. See I know Syala Harand the Jedi. And I'd heard of Syala Harand the up and coming Imperial Pilot. But I don't know Syala Harand the person, besides the fact she ate her brother's puke one time," a glare was her response at first. </p><p>"Sorry, Sorry. But seriously I would like to know more about your childhood and how you grew up, Force, I don't even know what planet you're from."</p><p>
  <span>He thought, for a moment, that he might have blown his chance at a story but as he went to apologize again she began to speak. "I from Naboo, born and raised." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Naboo,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ben thought. He didn't know where he expected to say but that was not it. "My grandmother was a senator of Naboo," Ben informed her. She smiled lightly, "I know, Padmé Naberrie. She was well known and beloved back home, I even visited her tomb as a child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben leaned in and listened intently as Syala continued with her life story. "I've already told you that I have six brothers, I love but gods do they bug the poodoo out of me. Tanton's the oldest, then Tanner, Andan, San, Jeersh, Jallo, then me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We grew up Gallo mountains, my parents built a nice size house for all of us to live in," she said wistfully. He could imagine her now running up and down the peaks and valleys of the area surrounding her home. "What were they like, your family I mean," Ben inquired interestedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This brought back the nova of a smile she'd had an hour or so before. "Tanton and Tanner are copies of my dad, Abradas. They're warriors through and through, and rarely aren't serious." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I love them anyway, permanent scowls and all. Andan and San are the more bookish of the family, whether it be instructions, a holonovel, or a physical book they'd read it. Dad made sure they could wield a blaster though, I'd go as far as to say they could probably shoot better than I could before I fully embraced the Force."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So we have a pair of brawns and a pair of brains. I wonder what the last two will bring. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Then there are the 'twins'," Ben raised a fiery brown at her emphasis on the last word. "I'm assuming they aren't actually twins, right," Syala smiled at his observation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are correct, O wise Master Skywalker," he rolled his eyes at her jest. "No, they are not twins but they might as well be. They do everything together, play, eat, speak, fight, and annoy us together." Syala rubbed her thumb and pointer finger under her chin as she thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those two idiots pulling a prank is actually how I became friends with Avac," Ben, a large smile on his face, ushered her to continue. "So my brothers for the longest time had a hair growing competition. At this point, the twins had gotten it down to their waist and because of them being young they kinda looked like girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So when dad introduced us to his Mandalorian friend and his son Avac assumed Jallo and Jeersh were girls. Avac being the ladies man he was, even at a young age, tried to hit on my 'sister'," Ben found himself struggling to contain his laughter as Syala spun her tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long story short, let's just say Bruc was very, very surprised when it turned out my hot sisters were my goofy older brothers. In his shook, he ran, literally, into me and we spent the rest of the visit going over ways to prank the two back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled at her story. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I gonna have to remember to tease Avac about this later.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "What about your mom, I don't think I've ever heard you mention her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad, subdued, and mournful smile now graced her pink lips. "Mom, Kindra was her name, was the sweetest person I'd ever met. She would have given us anything we wanted, the clothes of her back if need be. She never raised her voice, she was always calm no matter the situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It could be a broken window or a shattered plate, unlike dad, she would never scream or berate us for it." Ben felt his heartbreak a little as he saw the broken expression on the usually unmoveable face of Syala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to her," Ben asked softly. "She died when I was ten, she killed by a gang of smugglers who came across our house. One stray blaster bolt caught her in the chest and..." a tear streaked down her cheek as she left the sentence unfinished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that not a day went by she did not miss her mom. He could relate to that, he had been able to tell Mara anything he had on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mara Jade was Ben's rock, his confidant, and though she had been dead for a decade he still thought of her. In a move he hadn't even realized he'd committed, Ben reached across the table a grasp Syala's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his thumb over the back of her warm, smooth hand. "I know the feeling Syala," she used her unheld hand to wipe the tear away. "I miss mom every day too. It was hard to get used to her absence at first if I'm being honest. I learned over the years that I could use her death as a way to push myself rather than be distraught over it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know your mother would be proud of you for what you're doing. Your helping to save the galaxy how could she not be," Ben spoke honestly. "Thank you," she said tears gone, but a red-eyed smile still in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence fell over the two. No one said a word; no one had to. As they made eye contact with each other they both became more aware of each other's presence. It felt as if a whole new depth of the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't hear her thoughts exactly, but he felt as if he was more attuned to her feelings and emotions than he had ever been before. They both opened and closed their mouths, looking more like fish than two trained Jedi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the name of the Force did we do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Syala's perplexion as well, Ben's sky-blue bore confusedly into Syala's honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ben finally found the words to speak he heard footsteps inside the once empty refectory. As if burned, the two Jedi pulled their hands apart. Without speaking the words aloud he and Syala both agreed to not mention the moment in the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ben, Syala when did you two get here," came the chipper voice of Jaina. "About an hour ago I'd say," Ben replied as he stood to hug his short cousin. Syala stood ramrod straight a gave a formal bow to the Master Jedi, she was most likely about to give some practiced pleasantries but Jaina stopped her with a raised hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"None of that Syala, please. When I'm here I'm simply Jaina," Syala looked uncomfortable as she came up from her bow but she acquiesced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben could tell without the use of the Force that Jaina had something on her mind. "How'd the meeting go, you stressed," Skywalker asked. The Solo sighed heavily and suck into the seat next to her cousin. "Let's just say that the First Order is going to have a new weapon in their arsenal soon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaina, what the Force are you talking about," Ben asked nervously. "Early yesterday a scientist was broken out of a secret prison. This woman held the last data needed to complete the models for Dark Troopers. They're highly advanced battle droids Palpatine planned to use before Kyle, single handedly, destroyed their manufacturing center."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if Master Katarn was able to destroy the factory by himself, and I'd assume some of these troopers as well, how hard could it be to stop them now," Syala questioned. The answer was one no one wanted. "If they were the original models not very hard. But who knows what the First Order will do to them, I'd bet they would likely modify them to better combat Jedi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rested his head in his hands and slumped forward, he could feel the banging in his head begin to intensify. "How many Jedi were guarding this scientist," Ben bite out. Jaina eyed him, "None. No one but Me, Jag, Kyle, and Wynn knew about this prison, not counting the staff and guards of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another secret, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ben thought spitefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>First dad, then Dameron, and now this. Every single one of these could cost us the war now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was no doubt in Ben's mind that if his father was here the war would never have started, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but he felt the need to leave and go on some karking journey!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The tables surrounding the three moved away almost imperceptibly. Almost being the operative word in this case. Jaina and Syala both noticed Ben's rising anger, "Ben calm down, please," Syala tried, it was as if the young man did not hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If the order at large knew of this prison perhaps the First Order wouldn't know have super death bots on their side, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Force adept seethed silently. "Ben, it was a necessary precaution, if too many people knew we fear that the location would be compromised-," she never finished as every table in the hall, besides the woman the three sat at flipped violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"COMPROMISED!?," Ben viciously screeched. Both women flinched at the outburst. "IF YOU AND THOSE IDIOTS WE CALL LEADERS HAD HAD SOME TRANSPARENCY PERHAPS WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben's aura had exploded into something potent, powerful, something truly Skywalker. "Ben you have to understand," he cut off his cousin again. "I don't have to understand a damn thing," all logic had been flung to the waist side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His robes billowing behind him, Ben stormed out of the lunch hall. He paid no attention to the stares he received from each Jedi he passed. Little did he know that his outburst had been felt all throughout the galaxy. From the dreadnought floating in the Unknown Regions to the hidden Jedi Temple in which Grand Master Luke now sat wide awake in. It was even felt in the thought to be desolate world of Korriban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Ben had no knowledge of these things he continued his warpath to the training arena. He quickly shrugged off his robes and began to take out fury on twenty programmed training droids.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you thought, and have a good day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Mole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avac finds the traitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> 50.4 ABY </b> </p><p>Grime and filth; two things that the inhabitants of the Lower City of Taris were used to. This section of the city-planet was home to the less fortunate of Taris, the majority of them happening to be non-Humans. If you were considered impoverished the stinking cesspool known as the Lower Levels was your place to be. </p><p>Species of all different origins brushed past the armored shoulders of Avac Bruc as he tailed his target. The Mandalorian had opted out of wearing his usual stark-white <em>beskar-gam  </em>for a muted blue as to blend in better. <em>Reliability,  </em>that was what azure armor in Mandalorian culture stood for. </p><p><em> Red for honoring a parent, black for justice, gold for vengeance, green for duty, orange for a lust for life, gray for mourning a lost love, and white for a new start. </em>The Mando had chosen white as he left his home of Mandalore, the whole Galaxy was out there for him to explore; a new start. </p><p>He had immediately taken up employment with the Empire as a long-term hire. If it meant he could spend time with his best friend and keep her safe why not join them? Also, it was a fine opportunity to get real in-field combat experience. He was a born and bred warrior after all, he relished a good fight. </p><p>His older siblings Thruc, Har, and Sebasa all had found jobs as bounty hunters throughout the galaxy as well. His older sister, Sebasa, was the personal body guard for some Moff Avac couldn’t recall at the moment, Thruc and Har took jobs wherever they could take them nowadays.  </p><p>His younger and final siblings were Jhe and Dika, both only fifteen, they were still on Mandalore at that moment. The two would be fantastic warriors one day, Avac just knew it; they took after their mother in that regard. Unlike what most would think, the greatest warrior in the Bruc household was in-fact Zhora Bruc, formely Zhora Tuttet.  </p><p>This was of course no disrespect to his father, Avacal. The pair made a ferocious duo in their primes, but everyone on Mandalore knew exactly who could kick who’s ass. </p><p>His current employer was his reason for being on Taris as it were, tracking a loose end. After the prison break on Karavis all of Bastion and Coruscant were scrambling for solutions and answers. <em>Supreme laziness is one, </em> as the cloaked warrior watched his prey turn a corner. </p><p>Avac had visited the so-called prison in the first stage of his investigation, he found the place to be more of a retreat than a rehabilitation facility. State-of-the-art gym equipment, brand new entertainment systems, the list with on and on. </p><p>From what Avac could gather from the staff of the complex the Empire had simply become too lax on Kale. The once unassuming doe-eyed lab assistant had turned into an unassuming fragile elderly woman. In their own assuredness the Imps had allowed one of their best kept secrets escape right into the enemies' hands. </p><p>The second and most pressing at that moment was infiltration; a spy or mole had been planted in the prison and aided in Kale’s escape.  </p><p>During his visit to Karavis took note of all the possible ways an inside man or woman could have helped the First Order in anyway. The amateur detective’s first hint at sabotage was that no dock on world recorded the arrival of a shuttle or ship the staff described. </p><p>At the time this hadn’t jumped out to the bounty hunter as out of the ordinary. Perhaps the ship and the Knight of Ren were on-world already; long since having had their ship logged. Upon inspection of that idea Avac came to the realization that as far back as a year no ship of that make or model was ever logged. </p><p>Either the log had been tampered with or the ship simply entered undocumented, two points that lead to the same conclusion; sabotage. The warrior’s belief in the idea was bolstered by the fact that the prison anti-aircraft cannons and ship detecting sensors had been offline during the time preceding and during the assault. </p><p><em> A very interesting defense strategy considering the shuttle blew a whole straight into Kale’s sleeping quarters. </em>After taking his hunch directly to the Emperor and Empress they were moved into a severe state of anger. </p><p>Expletives, accusations, and promises of retribution were all shot forth from their mouths like cannon fire. Once the royal pair had ranted themselves into a cooler headspace Avac offered a solution to their plight. “<em>If it pleases you, I could run a series of, let’s say observations, on the most likely suspects."  </em> </p><p>They had agreed almost instantaneously; one rule was given to him however. It was: “To not take a single life unless yours is threatened first. We don’t want to kill any innocent person if they simply made a mistake while doing their job,” Empress Jaina had requested. </p><p>And so, the hunt began, for weeks the tanned man hunted, tracked, and interrogated every cook, technician, trooper, and staff member at work that fateful day.  </p><p>In truth Avac had to admit the given task was easier done than said. As everyone at the prison was on Imperial payroll the man simply had to use the HoloNet to find their locations. Every man and woman up until this point had been cooperative and honest. </p><p>All expressed their genuine befuddlement of that day. They too were blindsided by the complete and utter ease in-which the complex had been attacked. Declarations of disgust at the too kind, generous, and gentle treatment of the supposed criminal. </p><p>So, with the list dwindling he began to check names of his metaphorical chart. Everyone one he came across was well-meaning and had no ulterior motive.  </p><p>That was until he came upon his last suspect; twenty-two-year-old Jac Braxier. The man was as unassuming as they came, baby-faced, soft-spoken, short brown curls, and a bespectacled face. </p><p>The lad made top of his class at the academy, graduated with honors, and had a squeaky-clean record. <em> Judging by how this night will go perhaps too clean,  </em>Avac asterisked mentally. </p><p>Once he had dug into the Braxier families past a motive started to become clearer. The man’s grandfather had been a staunch supporter of Palpatine; fanatical even. This love was passed down to his son apparently as Clarant Braxier became a heavy supporter of Natasi Dala’s Galactic Alliance. </p><p>Now Jac had reason to hate the Jedi, Empire, and the Galactic Alliance; a motive to sell out to the First Order as well it would seem. </p><p>Shop keepers, merchants, sex workers, and con artist of all kinds could be heard verbally advertising their crafts. Avac paid no mind to any of them as he was Braxier turn into what seemed to be a cantina. </p><p>Less than a minute later the hunter stood in-front of the building; a sign in aurebesh read <em> Javyar's Cantina.  </em>Six or so burly swoop bike gangers were hanging around the entrance smoking on death sticks. They looked as if ready to approach the new comer but one look at his attire swayed them. </p><p><em> The perks of being a Mandalorian,  </em>he mused as he entered the cantina. All around patrons could be seen dancing, drinking, and gaming. There was a smokey haze in the air adding to the atmosphere of the place.  </p><p>An atrium with a set of pazaak tables lead up to the main bar counter. Off to the left wing, up on a raised stage, were the gyrating forms of half-naked Twi’lek, human, rodian, and pantoran woman. </p><p>Bouncing bosoms drew nary a glance from Avac, he was more focused on finding Braxier at the moment. With a cursory glance, Avac found his target throwing credits at the dancers as if it were nothing. </p><p><em> A sudden change of pace for our mild-mannered traitor. </em> Not only that but the man was seemingly buying all those within his sight's drinks. Shouts of: “Another round for my friends here,” or: “Come on drink up fun’s on me tonight.” As a bounty hunter Avan knew this to usually mean two things. </p><p>One: The young off-spring of some noble or business tycoon was spending daddy or mommies' money. Or two: Some young gun had just come into some hard-cold credits and couldn’t wait to use them. </p><p>Considering the fact that he found no such wealth in his research on Braxier, Avac crossed off the first reason. “Come on to the back and you can get a <em> private  </em>show,” a topless Twi’lek said as she sauntered off hand-in-hand with Braxier. </p><p><em> Definitely the second option, </em>the Mando concluded. Coupled with the knowledge that with his normal salary Braxier shouldn’t have been able to pay for half of the drinks he bought, bolstered option two even more. </p><p>The real question was who had given the young man the spending money. Avac took a seat in a far-off section of the bar that was drenched in darkness. He’d have to wait for his prey to finish with his fun before cornering him, <em> I hope he more of a light weight than I gave him credit for. </em> </p><p>An hour went by before a disheveled, red-faced, grinning, and exhausted Jac Braxier resurfaced. His companion looked the same as she did when she’d walked in, only her hands were filled with credits; some spilling out and onto the floor. </p><p><em> Looks like big man had his fun,  </em>Avac concluded as his prey shuffled towards the exit. The blue-armored hunter once more was on the prowl as he resumed his tailing. Braxier was non-the-wiser as he continued his path towards his dwellings. </p><p>Avac continued to follow until they came upon a rundown motel, <em>he must plan on staying the night. </em></p><p>Eavesdropping to hear the room number Bruc allowed Jac to get up to his room before following him up. The door was cracked open, Braxier in his stupor having forgotten to close it properly. Creeping inside Avac took note of the layout. </p><p>Gaudy yellow paint was peeling off the walls, a tiny table sat close to the door. The carpet had various stains on it; same for the bed coverings. Through the <em> durasteel </em> door of the refresher he could hear Jac running the sink. </p><p>He took a seat in the chair by the table, <em> again we wait.  </em>The wait was not nearly as long as the one in the cantina as a minute later Jac came out.  </p><p>The young man was met with a helmetless Avac; his white locks were pulled back into a ponytail. In his hand, and aimed at Jac, was a WESTAR-35 blaster pistol; the young man’s brown orbs widened in fear. </p><p>Before he could speak the Mandalorian cut him off, “Take a seat on the for me,” he said the words as if talking to a friend not a bounty. Jac’s eye sweep around the room seemingly looking for exits; a tactic Avac had seen many times before. </p><p>Fear turned to horror when he came upon the realization the only two exits, the door and the window close to said door, where directly passed Avac. “Uhhh, I-I-I-I can p-p-pay you t-t-twice as many credits as who e-e-e-ever sent you after me,” Braxier was shaking something fierce. <em> He seems to have an ample amount if he thinks he could just by me off,  </em>the armored warrior reasoned. </p><p>He, however, was not taking this job purely for credits; turning the blaster from stun to kill and ordered him again. “Sit. On. The. Bed,” his voice was harder the durasteel. His cold-blues bore into Braxier very soul and slowly the man took his seat on the comforter. </p><p>“See that wasn’t so hard, now was it,” his face broke into a pleasant smile. “Now I’m going to ask you a couple of questions and you just need to answer them honestly.” Jac most likely would have pissed himself if he hadn’t have gone to the refresher beforehand.  </p><p>“Now first question, what is your job,” the questionee’s bespectacled face took on clear confusion. “I-I-I work as bridge crew aboard a Star Destroyer,” he said shakily. <em> Lie, </em> Avac knew. It was a smart lie he’d give him that, with his credentials he easily could have actually had that job. </p><p>He stood slowly from the chair; quicker than Braxier seemed to react a <em> beskar- </em> glad fist smashed into his face. A grunt accompanied by the sound of glasses breaking filled the room.  <em> I really was hoping to avoid this part of my job.  </em>“Now Jacky boy, we both know that just isn't right. So, let’s take it from the top; what is your job,” he said it with a slight warning in his voice. </p><p><em> Let’s see if all those honor rolls translated to street smarts, </em>he taunted silently. “I already told you—” blood erupted from his nose as another fist careened into his face. The kinetic force of the blow sent the young man spinning onto the floor. </p><p>As soon as he hit the carpet Jac was scrabbling, on hands and knees, towards the room’s door. He didn’t get far. Avac skillfully pulled a vibro-blade from his hip and jammed it through the fleeing man's hand. </p><p>He let out a shriek that Avac muffled with his gloved palm. The knife had not only managed to pierce flesh and bone but the carpet as well; completely pinning Jac’s hand down. “Don’t struggle too much my friend, there are quite a lot of veins and you don’t want to cause any permanent damage.” </p><p>Braxier replied with a muffled whimper. “Now unless you want this to get worse tell me the truth,” he slid his hand off Jac’s mouth rather roughly. “I’m a d-d-docking technician and I work at a secure prison as a guard for the Empire,” he rushed out, tear welling in his eyes. </p><p>“Secure prison huh,” Avac managed a slight chuckle. “That place was far from secure even before you became a spy for the First Order,” that seemed to suck the air out of Braxier’s lungs. </p><p>“I-I-I'm not a spy,” he cried out, <em>we both know that isn’t true.  </em>Avac jostled the blade causing his ensnared prey to cry out in protest, “Please stop, please!” The Mandalorian simply shook his head; he grabbed Braxier by his hair and pulled their faces only a couple of inches apart. </p><p>His voice was a bone chilling whisper, "I promised not to kill you unless I needed too. But so help me if you don’t start telling me the truth, I’m going to make you beg for the sweet release of death,” he promised the other man. </p><p>A beat of silence fell upon the duo like a blanket; only the sound of the vibrating blade and the downed man’s ragged breathing was heard. “You might wanna hurry before the nerves in your hand are shot to hell because of all that vibration,” Avac warned as he inclined his head towards the still bleeding wound. “A-A-Alright yes I’m a spy for the First Order,” he said with a heavy sigh.  </p><p><em> Ok now were getting somewhere,  </em>the Mando mentally patted himself on the back. “I’m assuming you already know about the prison break,” Avac nodded his conformation. “Well, I helped to get the Order onto Karavis. I gave them access to the prison by turning off our scanners and even allowed them to enter the atmosphere completely unchecked.” </p><p>“How did you come upon someone from their side,” if he could figure out how he contacted them maybe they could trace it back to the top. “The same way you came to me I’d assume. Background checks, following in the shadows until one day I was ambushed in my home. They knew of my family's hatred for the powers that be so they knew they would have an ally in me.” </p><p>“I don’t know his name; he wouldn’t tell me. But he was a golden Crusade trooper, like how Phasma is silver. He gave me a secure frequency to talk to him on and told me to relay any information I can about whatever I feel was important to their cause.”  </p><p>Avac wanted to kill the traitor right now, “How did you know Kale would be important enough for them to know about,” he asked in a growl. “I didn’t goldie contacted me that time; he asked if I knew where she was being held and if I could help get her out.” </p><p>“How’d you get the credits, someone has to be wiring you that money right,” he questioned. “You're not going to be able to trace them that way, it’s sent from an anonymous account.” <em>DAMNIT!!,  </em> Avac jumped to his feet in anger. <em>This fucking weasel had everything we expected but nothing truly of use.  </em> </p><p>“I should kill you right fucking now and give my condolences to the Empress,” the warrior said as he forcefully pressed the muzzle of his blaster in-between Jac’s eyes. “Wait, wait I know the first world the Dark Troopers are going to be used on!” This caught the whitehead’s attention, “Tell me where and I might not kill you.”  </p><p>“Munnilinst,” he said as if his life depended on it; it did. <em> Eriadu, the First Order has been making waves in the Outer Rim, “ </em>Why,” he asked with an edge to his voice. “To hold the banks ransom I’d guess, if you control the flow of credits, you control the galaxy,” the man was now shaking with terror. </p><p><em> Hold the banks hostage, I hate to admit it but that’s a great idea.  </em>Avac moved the weapon away from the man’s head and stalked away from him; a caged animal ready to pounce. This was not good at all, if the First Order managed to successfully occupy Munnilinst they’d have to money to really control the galaxy at large. </p><p>“When do you know when they will attack,” he said with incredible urgency. The response he got was a simple no as Braxier shook his head. “Thank you for your cooperation my friend, you’ve earned your life,” he turned to leave but thought better of it. “Tell that gold trooper of yours that his little spy has been compromised,” he said quietly. </p><p>“Tell him that you sung like a Shiyyyo bird,” Avac moved over towards Braxier and slowly pulled to blade from the back of his hand. Blood shot out, adding a new but identifiable stain to the carpet. Whimpering Jac pleaded, “Don’t make me do that please, he’ll kill me, please.” </p><p>“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t; who knows? Your so anti-Empire and Alliance maybe he’ll understand your plight and take pity on you,” Avac added a cruel smile at the thought. The once bespectacled man now sat crying and cradling his punctured hand and broken nose. </p><p><em> It almost brings a tear to my eyes.  </em>The hunter threw a roll of bacta patches at the sniveling traitor and re-helmeted himself. He turned once more to leave but not without a final warning, “I hope for your sake that everything you told me today is true. There is no where you can run where I can’t catch you Jac, I want you to remember that. You disgust me, you’re a traitor to your galaxy and I will pray every night that the First Order kills you for your treachery. And I’ll know if you did as I asked of you; I’m always watching,” he finished ominously. </p><p>He let off six blaster bolts at the feet of the fetal positioned man. He yelped and brought his hands up to shield himself, as if that would have done him any good. Once the pathetic excuse for a human brought his done all he saw was the fact his was no longer in the company of his attacker; the Mandalorian had disappeared, his final words hanging in the space he once took up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it; comment what you thought and feel free to leave a kudos. Have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. To The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben, Syala, and some others trying to save Muunilinst  from the First Order.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="TextRun SCXW201910369 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW201910369 BCX0">50.4 ABY</span> </span>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="EOP SCXW201910369 BCX0"> <span class="TextRun SCXW158946924 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW158946924 BCX0">The erratic shaking Ben’s leg was the only thing Syala could focus on ever since she and the rescue team had boarded the Star Destroyer. Contempt and anger rolled off the man in Force-quaking waves. His outburst from a week or two had not been forgotten by any of the Force-sensitives on the battlecruisers.</span> </span>  </span>
</p><p>After Ben had stormed away Sy and Janina sat for quite a while in an uncomfortable silence. The power he had exuded in that moment had shaken the women; the fact that Jaina was stunned by this display led Syala to believe one thing: Skywalker's upper level had not even begun to show itself.  </p><p>“<em>That was about more than the Dark Troopers, wasn’t it,”  </em> the former pilot had asked. Jaina’s brown orbs drooped in a long-suffering sorrow. <em>“Yes, it was.”  </em> </p><p>The royal gave her the tale of how Luke Skywalker had left on some mysterious journey, no one knew where, and left his son behind when he needed him most. “<em>There was this girl, Vestara Khai, she was a Sith Lost</em> Tribe."Sy’s father had been in a tizzy when the Tribe was causing trouble. </p><p>“<em>Her and Ben were together, but after the Abeloth fiasco she felt it was within her best interest to rejoin her perfect associates,”  </em>she spoke with such contempt the other woman recoiled silently. “<em>My mother, father, niece, and I all got over Luke’s disappearance rather quickly; if </em><em>there </em><em>was any one who could go on a Force lead quest out of the blue it was him.” </em> </p><p>“<em>Ben, however, didn’t see it that way. He had already lost his mother and with Luke up and leaving with damn-near no word as to where he lost his last constant guiding force," </em>he woman had explained. </p><p>Ever since learning that knowledge Syala saw her companion in a whole different light. All the laughs, joke, and good time; how many had just been a cover up for his inner turmoil. After destroying over one-hundred-thousand credits worth of equipment Ben seemed to cool down after a day or two of isolating himself. </p><p>The anxiety over the vision she had seen quickly turned to concern for Ben. She hadn't felt him leave his room in the Jedi Temple for anything whatsoever. And similarly to now, the Force around him seemed foul and decayed with fury. </p><p>That’s when bad became worse, Avac had sent an urgent message stating that the First Order’s next conquest was Muunilinst. The Alliance and Empire had sent troops to try and fend off the attackers but they had apparently been able to get a decent supply of Dark Troopers up and running faster than expected. </p><p>Ben had ranted for literal hours about the lives that were needlessly wasted due to the government's inability to trust those within their own ranks.  </p><p>This is how four Star Destroyers, five Mon Calamari Cruisers, and eight Dreadnoughts full of Jedi, Stormtroopers, and Alliance Defense Forces found themselves enroute to try and break the Siege of Muunilinst. </p><p>“Try not to worry about him too much,” said the smooth voice Avac of from behind Syala. He had joined up with them a standard day before the reinforcements had left the Coruscant system. <em>I wish it was as easily said as it was done.  </em> </p><p><em> “ </em>He’s been like this for days Avac, I don’t know if she should have come on the mission,” she whispered fervently back. The Mandalorian readjusted his white gauntlets, “I know where you're coming from but I’m sure Ben is going to be fine. If he is as angry about the loss of Kale as he seems, then he is going to give these bastards hell once we get down there.” </p><p>She felt her friend lean in slightly so their heads were level with each other's. “Sy, you have seen, and fought with born and bred warriors all your life,” he began. “Look at him, that is the look of a man on a mission; he’s locked in and focused.” She observed as much; Ben’s freckled jaw was clenched, as were his hands, and while his presence in the Force was blackened, he was still pinpoint in his focus. </p><p>“Anger is not the Jedi way Av, and right now he is planted firmly in the realm of it,” she argued back. “I know nothing of the Jedi way or the Force, but what I do know is that a man with such a look in his eye is always a valuable asset. </p><p>Silence fell over the pair for what felt like an eternity as Syala still shot Ben side eyed glances every now and the. </p><p>“Come on Moff Gideon wants all Generals and Commanders on the bridge so we can go over the game plan,” Syala nodded; Ben must have heard as well since he wordlessly left his position on the wall. Not a word was between the three as they made it up to the bridge where the other Jedi, Imperial, and Alliance ground leaders were. </p><p>Azure filtered in through the view ports of the command bridge, the crew all dutifully doing their jobs. “That should be everyone,” Gideon said as the trio entered. The man had dark-brown eyes, light brown skin, and slicked back; black-graying hair. He looked to be at least sixty-eight by now. </p><p>Familiar Jedi such as Mynn Halcro, the female Padawan Muun Ersh Halik, and many others filled the bridge. The faces of Cres’ and La’sara stuck out as well in the small congregation. The big Twi’lek had meant when he said Ryloth would aid in the war, even now Sy could feel the hundreds of other Twi’lek warriors scattered between all of the cruisers. </p><p>The aforementioned quartet nodded a silent greeting before once more turning look at Gideon. </p><p>“In about a minute or so we will be dropping into the realspace surrounding Muunilinst. We will be facing ground and orbital resistance, but remember this is a rescue mission. We go in save as many civilians, and our men as we can.” He was not dressed in finely pressed attire conducive to what Moffs usually wore. He looked ready for battle; blaster brandished on his hip, combat boots and gloves, and even sections of black armor over his chest.</p><p>Syala had heard of Gideon before as a rookie. He grew up on a poor Outer Rim world she had never heard of and eventually enlisted into the Empire. He rose at a steady pace through the ranks, he was fearless, ruthless, and did whatever it took to get the job done. <em>Wilhuff Tarkin's wet dream,</em> she mused.</p><p>"Expect heavy ground resistants, troopers, bombs, mines, ariel support, and maybe even those faux Jedi they like to use." At the mention of the First Order's own adepts a chill filled the room. "General's Skywalker, Halcro, and your men will touch down three miles from the LZ, if all goes to plan."</p><p>"General Gol, Commander Shil, and Captain Brex will be trooped in the civilian zones. Of course while not as hot as other areas, be prepared for the worse."</p><p>His eyes swept over to the Jedi again, “You already know about the new droid troopers they have so I won’t waste the energy to bring it up more.” Silence filled the room as everyone took in what was just told to them.</p><p>A technician warned they were leaving hyperspace and the room was no longer filled with blue, but the sight of ten First Order Destroyers. </p><p>“The transports and TIEs are all prepped and ready to get you to the ground, be safe out there,” the Moff said to the Force-adepts. A strange shiver ran through Syala as the man said the words,<em> this isn’t going to be fun. </em> </p><p>Several hundred troop transports full over the capital city of Muunilinst, in them the defenders of peace and justice observed the steadily approaching ground. Harnaidan was the not only the capital but the headquarters of the InterGalactic Banking Clan. The city was constructed around high reaching spires and connected to a skyhook that allowed for cheap travel between the High Port Space Center. </p><p>The Neo-Classical marble buildings stretched hundreds of stories high; the once clean and gleaming city was ravaged by war. TIEs and X-wings ran strafing runs, bombing Crusade and Dark Troopers. Smoke billowed up into the air, the smell of burning flesh, metal, and marble entering Syala’s nose through the open transport door. </p><p>“We’re right about over our LZ, be ready to-,” the man over the intercom was cut off when beam of red turbolaser energy blew up the ship he was on. The concussive force rocked all the surrounding vessel and Syala would have fallen if not for Ben putting a hand on the small of her back. </p><p>She could feel the life forces of all those beings fade into the great energy of the Force. She gritted her teeth. </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT,” Sy yelled over the rushing wind. Ben leaned over and his eyes scrunched, an effort to see better. “Dark Troopers. Mynn, Ersh, the rest of you with me,” and like birds of a feather all the Jedi in the transport, bar Sy, leaped off into a multi-hundred-foot free fall. </p><p>The Jedi on the other drop ships followed suit as well, “You ready,” Avac asked holding his hand to Sy. Taking a calming breathe she grasped his hand and turn to Cres’ and La’sara. “We’ll meet you down there,” Cres’ nodded and smile toothily. “Tell Skywalker to save some for us,” with those words Avac leapt and used his jetpack to land as softly as the Jedi did with the Force. </p><p><em> Time to put these two to good use,  </em>was the woman’s only thought before she activated her sabers. Burst of violet and sapphire joined the fray; she sunk into herself and began to focus. </p><p>The two had landed a mile or so away from her contemporaries so there were no Dark Troopers but simply Crusade ones.  </p><p>Like a ball of energy Syala blurred towards the men and woman cutting a swath through their ranks. Blaster fire was deflected limbs were lobbed into the air; she was impossible for them to keep track of. Avac perched himself on what looked to be a museum and took aim at all those she missed. </p><p>Sy flipped herself into the, blades extended, and spun and she turned completely upside down. The flashy maneuver took the heads of multiple troopers in quick succession. The duo steadily made their way in the direction of Ben and found themselves in the thick of battle. </p><p>Twenty Jedi, lightsabers thrusting, cutting, and slashing; hundreds of Stormtroopers laying down waves of blaster fire. Alliance Defense Forces doing the same as their imperial counter, all one unit to fight the First Order. </p><p>From upon the top of a marble building Syala and Avac could see Ben, in the heat of his mission. His blade flew back and forth between flesh and metal taking both without prejudice. The black and white droid troopers and had been fitted with a seemingly lightsaber resistant blade to go with their cannon arm. </p><p> Ben, outer robe now gone, parried the blade and ducked another, dropping low and taking the legs of one of the troopers. He sent the other one into its fellow living and automaton companions; cracking chassis, bones, and bursting circuits joined the chaos in the air. </p><p>He lifted his foot and brought it down with Force-enhanced strength and speed, crushing the head of the downed Dark Trooper. He briefly looked up to Syala, their eyes locked for but a moment but felt longer, and he was back at it; sending a wave of Force to send opponents airborne. </p><p>Mynn and Ersh were doing well also. The pair were taking down foes, making it look easy. Ersh’s tall frame became a weapon in-of-itself; hands turned to knives, feet became hammers, she was a sight to behold. Mynn was as steady as ever, precise strikes, dodges, parries, and deflections. </p><p>A voice that sounded scarily like Ben yelled a warning in her head and instinctively jumped off the building she was on, pulling Avac with her. Before they hit the ground a turbolaser hit the roof of the building and blew it to pieces.  </p><p>As her boots slapped down, she burst forth towards the offending droid. The initial slash of her violet blade sparked off the chest of the trooper, its counter-attack came quickly with a slash for her head. She swung the second blade in a parry the managed to know the droid off balance. </p><p>She dented the chest of it with a front kick. It took offense to this it would seem, as after regaining its footing it brought the cannon to bear again. The whirring energy died down as the blue-blade of Ben severed the arm; she capitalized on this by jamming both sabers into the space under its head. </p><p>She pistoned and ground her hands, with a little more effort the cranium shot off, disabling the droid. They quickly turned their back towards one another to cover flanks. “Nice of you to join us,” Ben said as he thrust his lightsaber through a man’s chest. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. </p><p>“Didn’t exactly think I could survive a base jump without a ‘chute,” she answered sending a wave to freeze her foe.<em> Duck, </em>Ben said, and she did so. He jumped over her crouched frame and cut down the stuck men, they fell with a cry of pain. As the two returned to their prior formation she almost failed to realize something. </p><p><em> Ben’s mouth had never moved when he spoke to me.  </em> The command he had just given had not actually been given out loud. Or had it. <em>Maybe I’m just imagining things. </em>This time, without any command; verbal or otherwise, the two moved in perfect unison. </p><p>Three Dark Troopers took aim at the pair and as she did with the Mandalorian they dodged out of the way. Ben took the lead, drawing the incoming fire. While the droids took aim again, the Knight took to the sky in a high arching leap.  </p><p>There optical sensors followed his arch; this was the distraction she needed to get an opening. Syala launched her purple saber towards the center droid, the weapon seared into the turned back. Ben sent the bot flying towards her and as it came time slowed enough for her to bisect it at the waist. </p><p>She threw her blue-saber to Ben who now was dueling with the bots. A parry with the one, riposte with the other, and a downward swing from both. Mara’s reformed saber back in-hand she charged into the one-sided duel; though Ben didn’t need any help truly.  </p><p>A Force powered fist cracked the droid across the chest, Ben thrust both sabers into the open wound and pulled the blades in opposite directions; the bot fell with a thud. The was taken down with a clenched hand from Syala, the droid crumpled slowly but surely into a husk of durasteel and wires. </p><p>“Our target is the IGBC Headquarters building downtown,” Avac called as the dust began to settle. The battle still raged elsewhere, the sounds of war echoing around, even miles away. “We’ll patrol and look around for anyone who needs help. Ben, you take the rest and head towards our target,” Mynn said looking to his fellow Jedi and soldiers.  </p><p>Ben’s once pristine, gray-robes, now were covered in a thin layer of soot and dirt. “There should be more civilians, and troops who-,” he looked like he wanted to say more but was cut off. “General Skywalker, a transmission from Captain Nilim is coming in,” a Stormtrooper said, a blinking comm held out in-front of him. </p><p>Ben took the device and answered, “Cres’ talk to me, how are we looking,” the sound of fighters flying overhead filled the momentary silence. “Skywalker, glad to hear your alive and well. Me and my men have suffered minimal casualties, same goes for your Imps and Alliance men.” </p><p>“Those droids put up one hell of a fight though,” he said. Syala let out a silent release of air, <em> thank the Force not too many have fallen yet. “ </em>How far are you from the IGBC Headquarters,” Ben asked. The distant sound of blaster fire and shouting could be heard in the air and through the comlink. </p><p>Twi’leki was spoken quickly in the background, “I’d say about a mile or so, I can see it from here I believe we are around the old Damask Holdings building.” Syala recognized that, indeed that wasn’t far at all from their target location. </p><p>The Knight cocked his head towards the general direction of where Damask’s building would be and without a word Mynn and his group of Jedi and troopers went that way. Ben began to walk toward the IGBC monolith in the distance; Syala and his group followed. “Cres’ split up your group, I’m sending replacements for you. I want your half to head towards the Headquarters and the other have to perform search and rescue with Mynn.” </p><p>The Twi’lek's native tongue was heard again over comm as Cres’ assumedly gave out orders. “Copy that Skywalker. We’ll meet you there, stay safe,” Ben replied in kind and the call was ended. He tossed the link back to the trooper and continued his determined stride towards the objective. </p><p>A small gust of wind blew in the air as silence fell over the contingent; the sound of Avac’s jetpack was not as close as it had been during the battle. Without looking towards her Ben returned her saber a march a dozen or so feet ahead of everyone,<em> if he thinks he can isolate himself while being </em><em>surrounded </em><em>by </em><em>hundreds</em><em> of people again he has another thing coming. </em> </p><p>With a stride that matched the man’s own determination, she marched forward until in was but she and him. She turned her eyes on him, channeling the penetrating stare her father had always used on her as a kid. He did not recoil in fear; perhaps in discomfort? </p><p>The staring persisted for another couple-hundred feet before he got enough. “If you have something to say, be my guest, I preferred if you did not glare me to death,” what once might have been a jest sounded deadly serious. </p><p>“You have been sulking around for days now. I know why but it could help if you talked about,” she proposed. He merely looked at her; the war path carried on. “I’m fine Syala,” he said simply.<em> Y</em><em>ou can’t dismiss me, </em> though said in her head once again Ben seemed to hear her. </p><p>“Your fine, huh; a load of Bantha shit if I’ve ever seen one,” he flushed at her tone. “Everyone seems content to let you sit in your bitterness, not me. When this is over you're going to act like an adult and actually try and release some of this stress,” Ben shook his head rapidly. </p><p>“There is nothing to discuss, right now the only thing that we should be focused on is rescuing the Muuns, troopers, and Jedi, stuck here,” he told still not looking at her. Her face burned with the slight, “You won’t even look at me Ben; I <em>know  </em>why you truly feel this way but you're letting it take hold of you,” her momentary anger cooled as she spoke. </p><p>She made sure to emphasis the fact that she was not simply trying to be empathetic but that she truly had an understanding of his situation. He exhaled deeply.</p><p>So too did the male’s range come down; it still festered. His face said it all,<em> she told you didn’t she. </em>She tested there new found connection again, <em>we will talk about this once we get out of here; just try not to focus on your anger please,” </em> his blue finally met her hazel. A soft nod was his response to her silent plea. </p><p>The closer they got to IGBC HQ two things became more prominent: the sound of shirking people, weapons, and machinery. And the feel of other Force-sensitives. <em>Knights of Ren, </em>every Jedi drew upon the Force and became blurs to others around them. Within seconds Ben’s group of Jedi were, again, in the heat of battle. </p><p>IG-277<em> Hailfire- </em>class droid tanks were firing wave after wave of missiles at First Order aircrafts. Imperial and Alliance ground forces returned and received fire from all angles, all while dogfights took place in all layers of the atmosphere.  </p><p>The arm cannons of the droids cut through building, ship, and person alike. Even some Jedi feel pray to the artificial warriors; one such unlucky Knight got cleaved in half by the blade of the bot. Another poor soul was blown to chunks when he was hit in the chest by the turbolaser of one trooper. </p><p>Cres’ and La’sara had made it there before them, she having taken cover behind a fallen pillar and he currently caving in a man’s chest. He ducked under the baton swipe of one man and planted his boot into the chest of an approaching one. He fired a rifle point-blank in the face of the man he sent stumbling; his wife taking care of the other.</p><p>The scarlet woman peered from her cover and fired rapidly with her twin blasters. She somehow without the aid of the Force managed to hit targets at awkward angles. Going so far as to recochit shots off walls to hit targets.</p><p>Scorch marks were left in the armor of all the Crusade Troopers she hit. Her aim, while just as perfect, did nothing but deflect of the body of the Dark Troopers. </p><p>La’sara’s orbs widened in terror, the droid fired, and in a flash, Ben had made the fifty-foot run over to the woman. His cerulean blade was brought up in the Soresu stance, his face scrunched in effort. “MOVE,” he shouted to the woman as she made it out from behind him, he was taken off his feet by the laser and sent spiraling through the air. </p><p>The sound of flesh on marble was heard as Ben broke through a pillar back first.<b> <em>BEN!!!  </em> </b>The wolves descended then. Knights of Ren came from behind structures and buildings, flaxen blades brandished and attacked those around them. Three headed towards where Ben lay; somehow the man was able to pull himself slowly to his feet. </p><p>She had meant to run and help but the need to fight her own battle arose. She cut down man after man, woman after woman, but she could never get any closer to her Master. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the little break. Leave a kudos or comment and have a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>